Vortex of Love
by cherrybomb13
Summary: Sequel to Double Jeopardy Randy and Ryon are back! After the glitter fades and the pair is faced with all new challenges as well as some old ones will their relationship be able to survive the vortex of love? Or was their love doomed from the start?
1. R&R's Return

_I'm baaaackk...lol. It took me awhile to figure out how i wanted this story to go (still in progress) but you should tell some major differences between this story and double jeopardy. i think this one might turn out to be a little darker than that one, but we'll see how it goes...read on hotties...and review please!!_

"Randy, bring that box in here" Ryon called out pulling out the contents of one of the thousands of boxes that were littering the kitchen.

It had been two weeks since they had returned from their honeymoon and the newlyweds were finally moving into their finished house. Randy strained with the box, trudging into the kitchen. He groaned as he sat down the box and collapsed onto one of the bar stools. "Are you sure you don't want me to call my dad to come and help?" Ryon smiled.

Randy rested his head on the cool surface of the countertop, "No, I really don't feel like being called a pussy today by your dad." Randy joked.

Ryon came over behind her husband to massage his shoulders and kiss the back of his head.

"All right, whatever you say. We might as well call it a night anyways; we've got an early flight to catch." She said.

Randy groaned again. He had missed his job while they were away on their honeymoon and while he was out for his surgery, but he almost didn't want to go back just yet. However, the higher powers that be (i.e. the McMahon's) decided that now was the perfect time for them to make their comeback.

"Do you think that we'll ever get all of this done?" Ryon sighed looking at the clutter house.

Randy suppressed a laugh under his breath, "We'll get it done. We already got a lot done and this is only the first day."

She poked out her lip, "I know. I wish I had a magic wand or something to hurry this along."

They sat in silence both pondering on where they would find the time.

"Don't worry about it babe, why don't we go to that restaurant down the street. It's your favorite…" he coaxed in a sing song voice, trying to take her mind off of the problem at hand.

She grinned, trying to put on a serious façade, "As long as I get dessert later."

"See, this is why I married you." Randy laughed picking her up over his shoulder and taking her to their room to get changed.

* * *

The next morning the alarm went off at five a.m. Randy untangled his arm from the blanket trying to find the damn thing to shut it off. After accomplishing this task he rolled back over to reach for Ryon.

"C'mon, get up. I made it easy for you; all you have to do is shower and dress. I already got you packed." She called from the closet.

"I don't want to go to school today." He teased, pulling the covers over his head just before she flipped on the lights, "I think it should be against the law to have to wake up this early."

"You are being so whiny! The quicker you get it over with the better." She chastised, dabbing on perfume.

He threw the covers off and got up to stretch and yawn loudly. He went into the bathroom and turned on the water for his shower. Ryon came out of the closet to smack his butt playfully and kiss his cheek.

"What are you so dressed up for?" he wondered scanning her attire of a black pencil skirt and cute black tank with silver heels on.

"I'm not, this is how I always dress." She defended, checking her reflection.

Randy smirked, "I guess I just got used to seeing you without clothes on that I seemed to have forgotten."

"Go take your shower pervert." She laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

After the flight and the check in at the hotel, Randy and Ryon made their way to the arena. They were immediately bum rushed by all of their friends, most of whom they had not seen since the wedding. After a half hour de-briefing of all the happenings in their new lives together the pair wandered off to find Vince's office.

"Ahh…Mr. and Mrs. Orton have arrived." Vince announced as soon as they walked in the door.

Randy shook his hand as Ryon gave him a warm hug, "I don't think I'll ever tire from hearing that." She smiled.

"Tonight is going to be great with the two of you making your return. Randy, how has that shoulder of yours been doing?" Vince asked.

"I've been training for the last two months with no problems. She takes pretty good care of me." Randy complimented.

"Excellent. So then I assume that you are up for a match tonight with Chris Masters?" Vince asked.

Randy's face darkened at the mention of Master's name. The last time they had seen one another they had been on the floor of the club throwing punches.

"Yeah, I can't wait." He gritted out.

"All right, well you go get ready and I'll inform the writer's to get both of you worked back in the roster. It's good to have both of you back." Vince concluded.

They left the office, in a tense silence.

"Why did he put you with Masters?" Ryon whispered as they walked down to catering.

"It doesn't matter, and I hope for his sake he learned his damn lesson the last time." He paused, "I don't want you coming to the ring."

"Why?" she asked confused.

"It's our first night back and I don't want to have to worry about you at ringside okay? I don't want to give Masters any reason to start some shit."

"You wear the pants, not me honey." She joked throwing her arms up in the air for emphasis.


	2. Business at the Club

After an uneventful, but very stiff match Randy scored the RKO and came backstage to take a shower. He came out, got dressed, and was muttering under his breath when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ryon called.

"Wooooo." Ric yelled strutting through the door.

Ryon screamed and ran into his arms for a gigantic hug.

"Where have you been all my life beautiful?" Ric grinned, putting her down.

She rolled her eyes, "Trying to move into that damn house of ours."

"Tonight everybody is going out to celebrate the 'return of the Orton's' and I am making it my mission to make you forget about that damn house of yours. Oh, and Randy you can come too." He joked.

Randy looked up from tying his shoes, "I was wondering if I was invincible."

Ric laughed, "Come on, everybody is waiting."

* * *

They got to the packed club and made the rounds of speaking to everyone again. They finally sat down at a table and ordered their drinks. 

"I feel like I'm running for president; shaking hands, making small talk, kissing babies." Randy exaggerated.

"It's not that bad, and it will all die down eventually." She assured.

"I'll be right back. Cena's flagging me down." He announced suddenly.

She nodded giving him a quick peck before he left. Perfect timing for the pair who had been watching Ryon and Randy all night.

"Hey Ry, sorry we didn't see you sooner." A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

A cold chill went down her spine as she tried to remain calm. Triple H squeezed her shoulder and brushed his lips across her earlobe before sitting down beside her. Her heart was beating like the wings of a caged dove when Chris Masters sat on her opposite side, blocking her in.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile." Hunter asked, his voice dripping with false politeness.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to come down with Randy for his match." Masters inquired in the same tone of voice as Hunter's.

Ryon remained quiet, not daring to look at either of them.

Hunter twirled a lock of her blonde hair in his fingers, "You look great. Marriage definitely suits you." Hunter drawled.

"I couldn't agree more." Chris said, leaning in closer.

Ryon inhaled a shaky breath, "Are we done here?"

"For now, but don't think that I've forgotten all that has happened. You made me lose the title belt and I haven't had another shot since. So don't think you don't have some payback coming your way darling." Hunter threatened, signaling to Masters that it was time to go.

"See you later gorgeous." Chris smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Her stomach flipped when his lips touched her skin. She watched as they disappeared through the sea of people. She was visibly shaking as she wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

"You have got some balls Hunter. I can't believe you already made your move on Ryon." Chris laughed.

He was checking out a girl at the bar when bumped into the back of Hunter who had stopped abruptly.

"What the…" Chris started to complain when he looked over Hunter's shoulder.

Randy was standing in their way, blocking the only exit.

"Leaving a little early aren't we?" Randy glared at them.

He took a long drink from his beer never taking his eyes off of them.

"We have some business to discuss before you leave." He growled, escorting them to a table in a dark corner.

_Kind of starting off slow, so bear with me. I promise the drama is coming...lol. keep reading and reviewing (it only takes a sec) :)_


	3. Don't Want to Miss You Girl

Hunter sat down at the table with a pretty good idea about what this was going to be about. He had in fact made sure that Randy noticed that they had approached his Ryon. It was that much more insulting that it happened right in plain view. They sat at the table and waited to hear what Randy had to say.

"Want to let me in on what you were discussing with my wife?"he started.

Hunter smiled, "Just saying our hello's. We thought she would be at your match, and when she wasn't..." he trailed off.

Randy smiled a sardonic grin before taking another long drink. Hunter was waiting for the kids next move. He could tell Randy was looking for a fight and didn't want to provoke him unless the need presented itself.

"Listen carefully, because I will only say this once. Ryon is completely off limits when it comes to your little schemes, do you understand?" he paused staring them both in the eyes, "You are never to approach her with any of your bullshit ever again."

Hunter half grunted, half laughed, "Or what?" he challenged.

"Or I will beat you within an inch of your lives. It was childish before, but now I have both of our futures to protect, and I will not allow either one of you to play games with that. So, this is your only warning; stay away from her or I will make you pay dearly for it. Are we clear?" he asked looking between them.

"Crystal. Are we done here?" Hunter asked impatiently.

Randy smirked, "That all depends on you."

Hunter nodded, chuckling to himself. He was going to make them pay, no matter what the cost. He was already plotting another scheme to coincide with Randy's demands already.

"Catch you later Orton." Hunter growled, excusing himself from the table.

Masters was close on Hunter's heels after leaving the table.

"So what are we going to do now?" Chris asked, tagging along like a child.

"'We' are not going to do a damn thing, 'I' am going to take care of this." Hunter said over his shoulder. It was time to up the ante and that did not involve Chris Masters any longer.

* * *

A week later Randy and Ryon were back at their house. Ryon was diligently vacuuming the entire house, while her husband sat on the couch pouting. Finally she was finished.

"Are you going to do that all day?" she asked wrapping the cord up.

He poked out his lip and furrowed his brow at her and remained silent. Ryon sighed and went to put the vacuum in the closet down the hall. When she came back, he was still making the same face.

"Randy, that's enough! I'm sorry that I'm not going on the road with you. I really am, and I don't know how many other ways I can tell you that to make you believe it. What else do you want me to do?" she asked, standing in front of him.

"I want you to go on the road with me! I don't want us to be apart, that is one of the million reasons I married you!" he stated, frustration all over his face and in his voice.

In spite of this she smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek, "That's sweet of you baby, but look at it this way..." she tried before he cut her off.

"I know, I know, I'll get to finish decorating the house and this will make us closer and after everything settles down I'll come with you. Blah, blah, blah." he finished mocking her using the same lines she had been using for days trying to convince him that everything would be okay.

Ryon put her hands on her hips smiling at him despite his attitude, "Are you done?"

He was silently glaring at her for another moment before he began anew, "No! No I'm not done. Who is going to iron my shirts the way I like them, and who is going to lay out my clothes and get me breakfast from the lobby in the morning so that I can sleep in a little extra, and who is going to rub my back at night so I will fall asleep faster at night? My wife usually would but apparently she has better things to do. Stop laughing Ryon, I'm serious. You are fucking up my routine and you know how that gets to me." he grumbled.

Ryon had collapsed on the freshly vacuumed carpet attempting to stifle her giggles.

"All you're doing is pissing me off, you know. That's not gonna work either, making me mad at you so I'll want to leave." he said crossing his arms.

She gathered herself before she spoke, "You know nine out of ten guys would jump at the chance to be away from their wives and on the road doing what you're doing."

"Nine out of ten guys aren't married to you obviously." he retorted.

"Awww...don't go soft on me now Orton." she smiled.

"I'm serious Ry. I don't want us to be apart. You know me, you know everything about me, and I don't want to be away from that. When we stop at the gas station or eat out somewhere you always know what I want or would like. You always know what to say to get me motivated or to cheer me up, everything! We fought so hard to be together and now we're going to be apart and I hate that." he admitted.

She crawled into his lap and hugged him, "I'm sorry that I've been joking about this, I've been trying to make it easier. You know that we will be fine. I will make sure that I iron your shirts the way you like them and I will coordinate outfits day by day if it makes you happy. I don't want you to stress about this anymore. Whatever I need to do I will do it." she promised looking into his eyes.

"Yeah but you seem like you're fine with this, like being apart is what you want..." he whispered.

She shook her head, "No honey, I don't want to be away from you anymore than you want to be away from me, but I know that if I don't get this done I will go crazy. I f I went with you I would constantly be thinking about all of the things I have to get done here. When you come home I don't want you to have to worry about moving furniture and organizing closets. I want you to relax and make up for the time that you were gone on the road. And as soon as I get this done, I'm all yours. Whatever you want me to do, wherever you want me to go, I'm yours." she committed.

He smirked playfully, "Since I have to leave in the morning, can we fast forward to the whatever I want you to do part now?"

"See that was a good idea wasn't it? Go ahead, you can say it was." she laughed as he began pulling her clothes off.

"I have decided that I will deal with that situation later and deal with you right now." he declared, unhooking her bra.

"Mmm...deal or no deal..." she murmured into his neck.

* * *

The next morning Ryon was being as sweet and attentive as she could be. She knew that despite all the "fun" they had last night Randy was still upset about the situation. He had been moping around all morning. She had already ironed, folded, and packed his bags just the way he liked them making sure to leave him cute little notes to find while he was unpacking. She had even cooked his favorite breakfast, which he had eaten in silence, and was still sitting at the abr in the kitchen when she came rushing in, checking the clock on the stove.

"Randy, will you please go put your bags in the car so we can leave as soon as I dry my hair?" she asked adjusting her baby blue strapless sundress.

He got up without a word and went to do as she had asked. She shook her head smiling as she put his dishes in the sink. She dried her hair in record time and raced out to his Hummer. He was sitting in the passenger seat with his shades on and his seat reclined back.

She jumped in and adjusted the seat, "You okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders as they took off down the road. A few minutes had passed before he finally spoke, "What if somebody tries to break in while I'm gone? You'll be all alone and..."

She cut him off, "And that's why we have that damn Fort Knox security thing you insisted upon in the first place for situations like this. I am a big girl Randy, I will be fine and so will you. You act like it's the first day of school all over again. Once you get back and start hanging out with your boys I will be the one begging you not to go." She chastised.

He took a deep breath and stared out the window. She reached over and took his hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the back of it. He turned to face her, repeating the same actions as she had.

"I love you Ry." He said, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I love you Randy." She replied, smiling softly.

_Miss me? I think i'm on a roll outling this story now, but don't get too excited, i am a very busy girl in the real world :) Please r/r and let me know what you think hotties!! THANKS!!_


	4. 3 Amigos and My Precious

Hunter was sitting at the dark smokey bar sipping on a Jack and Coke when his phone began vibrating. He looked at the name on the caller ID and groaned. Chris Masters had been calling him like a bitch in heat all week after he told Masters that they would not be "working" together any longer. Masters did not have the drive or the intensity that was needed for this new plan to work. He simply wasn't capable of getting the job done, and Hunter had no use for him anymore. Masters had served his purpose and now it was time to move on, simple as that. Obviously Chris was having a little trouble understanding that no meant no. None of that was of any importance to Hunter now, he was focused on his new plan and gaining the needed allies to see it through. He had originally gone after Randy and Ryon for the belt and the drama, but now it was all about revenge. He was going to make them pay for making him look like a fool. He was going to make damn sure of it. He dead panned his expression when he saw his new accomplice enter and make his way towards him.

"You're late." Hunter commented downing the rest of his drink.

"You're lucky I'm even here. This is beyond a little weird." His accomplice noticed, scanning around the smokey atmosphere, "You didn't give me a lot to go on you know."

"I gave you enough to get you here and now if you're more than a little interested I'll let you in on the details. But first, I need you to understand that this is of the upmost secrecy. If anyone finds out we are both done for. The risks are just as high as the rewards. You are either in this one hundred percent or not at all, and I need to know that right now." Hunter explained.

Silence while the information was soaking in. Everything was riding on this one person's decision, it was do or die.

"What kind of 'rewards'?" the man asked making sarcastic finger quotations.

"Fame and fortune you would never get to experience if you walk away from this opportunity." Hunter replied, ordering two shots of tequila.

The man's eyebrows raised in interest, before they furrowed in thought.

"How can I be sure I can trust you?" the accomplice wondered skeptically.

"That's the beauty of it, I can't trust you and you can't trust me. We will just have to find some common ground to make this work. Get past our little 'trust issues'." Hunter sarcastically repeated the finger quotations.

"I thought you said there would be two of us helping you?" the man realized, suddenly looking around the bar for a familiar face.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. He has already made his decision, and will not be competing with you for fame and fortune, so don't worry about that. He's in this for an entirely different reason. So time is up. Are you in or out, right now. All the fame and fortune you could ever imagine in return for secrecy and a little deception. What's it going to be?" Hunter asked holding the tequila shot out to the man.

His accomplice took the shot and slammed the glass back on the bar, "I'm in, but do not fuck me over on this because I will take you down with me."

Hunter nodded and picked up his vibrating cell, "He's in. We're the three amigos, now."

The accomplice smiled darkly, ordering another round of tequila shots, "Here's to selling my soul to the devil."

Hunter laughed, ending his phone call, "I'll drink to that!"

* * *

Randy had felt the urge to hop on the next flight home the entire time he had been away. He remembered he had almost not even gotten on the plane when he saw tears well up in Ryon's eyes. She had assured him again that she would miss him and would be waiting for him in a couple of days. He had just checked into his hotel and was sprawled across the king sized bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Housekeeping, need more towels?" an unusually gruff voice for a maid called.

"Go away!" Randy shouted, enjoying his solitude in the dark room, and still in a pissy mood over not getting his way with Ryon

Another knock, "Housekeeping, fluff your peelows?"

"Son of a bitch, I swear I'm gonna fucking lose it..." Randy yelled, stalking to the door, "I said to leave me the fuck alone!" he continued yelling as he swung the door open.

"Damn dude, Ryon didn't give you any before you left?"Adam (Edge) Copeland asked with a huge cheesy grin on his face.

Randy ran his fingers through his hair as Adam walked past him into the room, California cool as usual.

"Sorry, it was kinda hard leaving her today. We haven't spent one day apart since I proposed to her. I guess it's kind of getting to me." Randy apologized.

Adam sat in a cozy seat close to the window and was flipping through the channels, "You think? It's like the fucking Bat Cave in here. Geez, you're like a little lost puppy!" he critizied throwing open the curtains.

"Did you come here to make fun of me or did this visit actually have a reason?" Randy muttered flopping across the bed again.

"Course it does. There is always a method to my madness. I'm going out tonight and I need a wingman, and you got the vote of confidence. So how bout it?" Adam asked never taking his eyes off of the t.v.

Randy laughed out loud, "I'm not going out to be your wingman."

"And why not? What the hell else are you going to do, sit around in your makeshift Hobbit cave until it's time to go home to '_your precious'..._ ?" Adam asked, imitating Gollum from the Lord of the Ring movies, wringing his hands together.

Randy couldn't help but to laugh then. He had forgotten how much fun it was to hang out with him. They had cut ties when Randy had started dating Ryon.

"No. I'm not even going to put myself in that situation. Ryon and I trust each other completely and I'm not going to mess that up by going out with you, because she **will ** remember how big of a man whore you are and that I **used** to be when we hung out together." Randy confirmed.

"So, did you leave your balls at home with her or did she let you take them with you this time?" he joked.

Randy lifted his head to look over at Adam, "Watch it. She does **NOT** have me neutered, thank you very much. I chose to be with her and I am very happy with my choice, and it's not my fault that I was raised to respect women a little more than you."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Whatever! Ryon wouldn't care if you went with me to make sure my drunk ass hooks up with only the finest ladies tonight. Do you want me to ask for you?"

"No man, I'm not going. I don't feel like it." Randy said rolling onto his back.

Adam shrugged, "Alright, you asked for it."

He pulled out his cell phone his a speed dial button and put his phone on speaker while it rang.

Randy groaned, "Who are you calling?"

Adam smiled, "Back up."

Randy shook his head. He had already made up his mind that he wasn't going and that Adam would not waiver his decision.

"Hello?" a female voice crackled through the line.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Adam asked shifting around for a better signal.

"Yeah, now I can." the woman answered.

Randy sat bolt upright, "Ryon?"

Adam broke into a devilish smile, "Hey Ryon, it's Adam. How are you doing beautiful?"

"Fine...haven't heard from you in a little while." she replied, "How are you?"

He paused dramatically, "Well, not too good. I'm here with your husband and was hoping you could help me change his mind about something."

Randy stood up, "Hang up. How the hell do you have her new number? Hang up now, I mean it."

Adam slid his chair further into the corner to avoid Randy, "You can hear how uptight he is and me being the good, concerned friend that I am, offered him my wingman position and he declined out of respect for you. Now, I think knowing how he has been holed up in this hotel room since he got here, and the scary way he's looking at me right now, that this was the wrong decision for him to make. I was calling to see what you thought on the matter. Does he have permission to go babysit me for a little while?"

Randy spoke up, "Babe, I told him I wasn't gonna go. I don't even want to go really."

"Randy, you know that I trust you and that you don't have to ask for permission. If you want to go then go honey, I don't mind. I told you to have fun." she assured.

Adam cocked his eyebrows at Randy who looked defeated.

"You're sure that you don't mind, because I don't have to go." Randy repeated.

"Go ahead, have fun and call me when you get back to your room. I've got to get back to my rigorous paint selection." she joked, "Have fun baby, love you!"

"Love you too...muah!" Adam said air kissing the phone and hanging up before Randy could say a word.

"What the..." Randy began.

Adam got up and went to the door, "Alright I'm going to be back here at ten, so get your sorry ass in gear. I swear, she must have that 'good good' because I never would have thought I would see the day that Randy 'The Lady Killer' Orton would have to ask permission to go out with his buddies."

"Shut the fuck up." Randy retorted, heaving a pillow at the door.

Adam closed the door just enough before he was hit by the sailing pillow, "I serious, I will kick your ass if you're not ready when I get back."

"Alright, shit." Randy yelled, throwing another pillow for good measure.

He could hear Adam chanting, "_My Precious"_ all the way down the hall mocking him. It was going to be a long night...

_hehehe....that was a fun chapter! thanks to the peeps that are keeping up with me and my fast updates!! snaps for me and you :) you just read it so now review it honey bunns!!_


	5. Rolling With The Homies!

_Okay, lets go ahead and get this out of the way...I do not own the song "10 Rounds With Jose Cuervo" I don't even like it really...(sorry) And the story is bout to get a little "heavy" (you will see what I mean) so if you don't like it please don't read it, but if you do...please review :) thanks hotties!!_

Adam strutted through the halls of the hotel, making his way back to Randy's room. He was casually dressed, but stylish enough to get him noticed for all of the right reasons, with jeans and a black shirt and minimal accessories.

"Alright bitch, I'm coming in." he called, knocking before letting himself in.

Randy was almost to the door, "What did you get a key made for?"

"I thought you might have backed out, so I got the cute girl at the front desk to make me a key." he smiled, "I'm glad to see that I don't have to kick your ass."

Randy rolled his eyes, snatching the extra key from his friends hand. He had been ready for an hour and was dressed in the same manner as Adam was with jeans and a black collared shirt with the first three buttons open and the sleeves rolled up.

"All right, lets go so you can make a fool out of yourself." Randy chuckled going to the door.

"Whoa, we're not leaving until we empty your mini-bar!" Adam said going to the miniature fridge.

"I said you were going to make a fool out of yourself, not me. I'm not drinking a lot tonight, but you have at it." Randy said taking a seat in the chair.

"Bullshit you're not! Don't be such a damn party pooper. Ryon said to have a good time so come on. And besides, I'm waiting for the front desk chick to get off so she can hang out too." Adam confessed sheepishly.

Randy looked skeptical, Adam could see it in his face.

"Do you want me to call Ryon again?" Adam asked whipping out his cell phone threateningly.

"Fine, but don't make me any girl drinks." Randy conceded, rising to his feet.

"I won't now that you're not acting like one." Adam joked.

**Two Hours Later**

Randy was feeling no pain. He was nowhere near as buzzed as Adam was, but he was definitely having trouble being coherent. Adam had picked a no name bar and a dark corner to maintain some anonymity. Adam had the front desk girl and some random blonde that Randy had okayed for him after using his veto powers on three other girls as Adam's official wingman for the night.

He threw back a vodka shot and chased it quickly with the beer that seemed permanently attached to his hand, and never empty. He was having a good time in spite of himself, watching people and nodding his head to the blaring country music, not really focusing on one thing in particular. That was until Adam jarred him from his thoughts, by pounding his fists on the table.

"HOT DAMN!! Where is out waitress?? There she is! Honey, okay, listen carefully!! I need ten tequila shots two ways, no make that four ways and fast before they play the song I requested. Thank you best waitress in the world!" Adam slurred a little.

The waitress laughed and took off with the order.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"We're about to go ten rounds with Jose Cuervo!" Adam shouted pulling both the girls into his chest in a crazy hug.

Randy balked, "Fuck that, there ain't no way in hell."

Adam grinned, "Come on Orton, don't be a pussy, no offense girls."

Randy shook his head no again. Adam whispered in the front desk girls ear and then in the blonde girls ear too. They both looked at Adam who nodded to them both when the shots arrived at their table. The girls slid out of the booth and over to Randy's side. They started cooing and begging him to show them what kind of a man her really was by taking the shots, much to Adam's enjoyment as he saw Randy's opposition wearing down.

"Come on man, the song just came on!" Adam encouraged, and started singing as Randy and the girls lifted their shots to their lips.

"_But after one round with Jose Cuervo, _

_I caught my boots tapping along with the beat,_

_And after two rounds with Jose Cuervo,_

_The band was sounding pretty darn good to me..."_

**One Hour Later**

After successfully making it ten rounds with Jose Cuervo Randy was shit housed and was rambling on and on with the blonde girl.

"Ohhh..you teach yoga? That's interesting." He smirked slyly to Adam who was amazingly keeping up with both his and Randy's conversation.

"So that means you're pretty flexible then huh?" Randy continued.

He traced an invisible line from the girls collarbone down her arm to her wrist and back up to frame her face. He was leaning into the woman's face involuntarily. She had closed her eyes and parted her lips in anticipation for his kiss, when he stopped abruptly.

"You know who else is very flexible?" Randy asked in a low voice.

"Mmmm, who?" the woman purred.

"My wife, Ryon. She has blonde hair too, that's what made me think of her." Randy commented, running his fingers through the girls hair, "Did you know that I was married?"

The girl giggled a little, before leaning just close enough that her lips seductively brushed his, "I don't mind if you don't."

Randy swallowed hard, locking eyes with the girl. He was in a haze all of a sudden. Ryon's face and the woman's face were starting to blend into one, until he could swear that he was actually holding Ryon herself.

"Yeah, I do mind." he whispered, his lips brushing against the girls again.

All he could see now was Ryon's face, the woman's had been replaced with hers in his mind.

She slowly flicked her tongue across his lips and he felt his own tongue come out and graze across it. He could taste Ryon now. His mind was swirling, when did she get here? Why hadn't she told him she was coming to surprise him.

"I can't change your mind?" the blonde woman asked pressing her lips fully against his in a soft peck.

He blinked twice staring at the vision of Ryon in front of him completely forgetting that it was not her at all.

"You can try." He smiled, pulling her face to his and passionately deepening their kiss.

The woman responded softly raking her nails down the front of his exposed chest in lust. They were both groping and grabbing at one another their mouths fused together.

All the while Adam and the front desk girl watched in satisfaction.

"I didn't think he would from what you told me about him." the girl confessed.

Adam laughed and kissed the girls temple, "Anybody will do anything when they take a little hit of this."

"Even if they don't know they took it." The girl smiled.

"Cheers to us." Adam laughed taking pictures on his cell phone of the oblivious pair in front of him.

"Cheers." she giggled putting an Ecstasy pill in his and her own mouth.

* * *

Fo sho...see what I mean about getting a little heavy? If it bothers you I would advise not reading any further, but you know what to do if it don't...hehe!

(Kimberlin/gurl42069/southerncharm21/JohnsAngel22/Kayla Smiley/Recco101 and a few others are PIMPS!! Thanks for reviewing!!)

* * *


	6. Nothing Happened

The next morning Randy woke up to a splitting headache and the recollection that Ryon had come to surprise him. He didn't move for a long time due to the fact that he was trying to make the room stop spinning. He slowly pulled his arm from under the pillow and felt beside him to the empty bed. Where the hell had she gone now? He blinked a few times trying to remember last night. He was at the bar with Adam, maybe he knew where she was. He picked us his cell phone noticing he had two voice mails that would have to wait. He dialed Adam's number waiting for an answer.

"He's alive! He's alive! Muhahaha!" Adam cackled into the phone.

Randy groaned, "Thanks asshole, the headache that I have just increased by one hundred percent."

"Sorry playa. I'm coming to your room with some breakfast Master Orton. You will have to let me in because you have stolen my key you filthy recluse." Adam said in his best butler voice, hanging up.

Randy laughed, immediately wishing he hadn't. He thought his brain would come out of his ears at any moment. Ten minutes later, Randy was letting Adam in. They sat at the table and were about to start eating when Randy remembered the question he had originally called Adam to ask.

"I totally forgot to ask you, you don't know where Ryon is do you?" Randy asked between mouthfuls.

Adam stilled in his seat, "What are you talking about? Ryon's at your house probably picking out curtains or whatever it is that Ryon does, why?"

Randy wiped his mouth, looking incredulously at Adam, "No she was at the bar with us, don't you remember? You sang that stupid song, and she showed up to surprise me. You don't remember that?"

"You're joking right?" Adam stared at Randy.

Randy was really confused now, "Okay you can start explaining at anytime."

Adam sat back in his seat, "That wasn't Ryon last night man. That was some chick you picked out for me remember?"

"No, it was Ryon. I remember kissing her and holding her, I know it was Ryon." Randy scoffed.

Adam pulled his hair behind his ears and pulled his phone out of his pocket scrolling to the pictures he had taken.

"It wasn't Ryon." he said, handing Randy the phone.

Randy had stopped breathing when he saw the pictures. The girl from last night was most definitely not Ryon. He was silent. All he could hear was the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears. He shook his head still staring at the pictures of him and the girl in photo after photo. She had unbuttoned his shirt down to his navel and in one he had pulled her onto himself to straddle his lap. Each one was as provocative as the next. He suddenly felt the room spinning even faster than before and the urge to throw up was overwhelming. He dropped the phone on the table and went running to the bathroom. He heaved into the toilet until he could barely stand. He sat on the edge of the tub completely disgusted with himself. He looked in the mirror despising the reflection he saw. There were long red whelps and scratches all on his chest. Hickeys were everywhere on him. His breathing was erratic as he became more and more repulsed at himself. How in the hell had he let this happen? He had absolutely no intention whatsoever to even engage in conversation with another woman if he didn't have to. He was never touchy feely when he got drunk. Never. What had been different this time?

"Hey, are you okay?" Adam asked peeking into the bathroom.

Randy clenched his jaw thinking about how devastated Ryon would be when he told her what he had done.

"You look like shit dude." Adam commented.

"You would too if you just found out you slept around on your wife." Randy hoarsely explained.

"You didn't sleep with her." Adam stated.

Randy's head snapped up to his friends, "Yes I did, look at me!"

"No way. I kicked her ass to the curb before we even left the bar when I finally came to my senses. Come on man I wouldn't let you sleep around on Ryon like that. I put the brakes on that slut as soon as I realized what was about to happen. You weren't too happy about it, but I brought you back to your room myself. You did not sleep with anybody but yourself last night, I swear." Adam confirmed, "I like to think I'm a better friend than that."

Randy's relief was evident but the guilt came crashing back down on him immediately, "I still cheated on Ryon by making out with that girl. She is gonna be so pissed when I tell her."

"Tell her what? You kissed a girl, big deal. It happens all the time. Ryon does not need to know about it. I will erase those pictures, and never say one word." Adam interjected.

Randy looked dumbfounded by his statement, "I can't lie to her. I won't do it, I've never done it."

"I didn't say to lie to her, did I? I said just don't tell her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. It won't happen again, not that anything really happened in the first place. Do you really want her to get all upset about you kissing somebody who meant nothing, you don't even know her name, and most importantly, you didn't hook up with? No. Just save both of you some grief and forget it ever happened. Because let me tell you from experience, if you do tell her, you will be even more whipped than you already are. You won't be able to do shit if here is any possibility of another female being around, believe me." Adam stated, leaning on the door frame.

"I can't do it. I'm going to know what I did every time I look at her. It's going to eat me up inside." Randy whispered. He was in serious trouble of losing his composure.

"What did you do? Nothing! Stop talking about it, and it will seriously go away. You won't think about it because nothing happened. Just erase it from your memory. Look, I'm erasing those pictures right now." Adam said deleting the files on his phone.

Randy put his head in his hands. Could he really just not tell her? Could he just erase the memory like Adam was erasing the pictures? He did not want to hurt Ryon and he knew this would. He just wanted to get back to her, his safe haven from the world. How could he destroy the one thing that was right in his life?

"They are all gone. See? Nothing happened. Stop thinking about it and it disappears from your mind. I do it all the time." Adam promised.

Randy nodded, "I can't tell her. I didn't sleep with the girl, we just kissed and that is not enough to upset Ryon about."

Adam smiled, "Exactly. She will never know. Now let's finish breakfast so we can get outta here and check the city out."

"Thanks for not letting me do anything entirely stupid last night and for talking me down about telling Ryon. I've been out of the game too long." Randy acknowledged.

Adam clapped Randy on the shoulder, "What are friends for?"

* * *

The rest of the week Randy had kept his nose clean, and also managed to mis everyone of Ryon's phone calls. He was frustrated and a little moody the night before he was going home. He just could not fathom how they kept missing each others phone calls. The only time they had heard from each other all week had been through voice mails and the occasional text message. He had been making every effort not to miss her calls, but of course something always came up and they would miss each other again. He almost felt a little superstitious, thinking this was a sign of bad karma for his behavior earlier in the week. All he could focus on was how excited she would be when he arrived home a day early. He had anticipated tomorrow all week, and now it was almost here. He knew there would be no way he would be able to go to sleep early, so he had invited Adam over to watch a football game and drink a couple of beers.

"What up Frodo, you've been back in your Hobbit cave a lot lately." Adam laughed, entering the room with beer and pizzas.

"And I wonder why?" Randy retorted.

"So you still haven't heard from Ryon?" Adam asked, munching on a slice of pizza.

"No, it's crazy how we miss each other. I think its payback for what I did." Randy stated, propping himself up on pillows.

"What is it that you did again?" Adam asked mockingly.

"You know what." Randy mumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

Adam watched Randy for a moment before trying to stifle his laughter, "You are about to psycho aren't you?"

Randy sighed deeply. He had tried and tried to forget about what happened, but he kept opening the wound. He had kicked the shit out of himself the entire week.

"You are! Look at you! You're like borderline Charles Manson." Adam accused, pointing at him.

"I'm not that damn crazy. It's just getting to me that I haven't been about to actually speak to her in person." he said.

"Try and call her now." Adam offered.

Randy shrugged, "It goes right to voice mail. She probably forgot to charge her phone again."

Randy sat up quickly as a terrible thought entered his head.

"Whoa there Undertaker! You're not about to lose it are you? I'll watch the damn game in my own room." Adam ribbed.

"What if the reason she's not answering her phone is because she **knows** what I did?" Randy thought aloud, a chill running down his spine.

"She doesn't know unless your dumb ass left her a voice mail telling her, because I sure as hell didn't. How else would she know?" Adam calmly pointed out.

"What if I gave that girl my number to the house, and she called and told Ryon because she was mad at you?" Randy asked panicked, "That's probably why we've been missing each other. It wasn't an accident, it was on purpose."

Adam crossed his arms and threw his head back laughing, "You are so hilarious! None of that shit happened because you know Ryon and/or Dave would have already curb stomped your ass. All you would have to do is deny, deny, deny or just blame everything on me. I'm a big boy, I can take it."

Randy was slowly pacing, still entertaining the though in his head, "Yeah, you're right. Ryon would have kicked my ass if that had happened."

"That's right, so back to plan A where nothing happened and we're watching football. So sit down because your mama was not a glass maker." Adam smiled kicking back and grabbing another beer.

* * *

The whole flight the next day, he was a whole mess of tangled emotions. He was nervous that Ryon had found out, he was homesick, excited, but most of all anxious to see her. His heart was in his throat when he punched the security code into their gate. He pulled through and made his way slowly down the winding driveway. When he crested the hill and could finally see their house, he felt a chill again. Dave Batista's Navigator was in the drive and he was sitting on the front porch with a drink and a cigar looking like he'd been waiting all day for Randy to return. Randy debated whether or not to turn around before he had his ass handed to him or to just get what the hell he knew he deserved. He felt like he had ice water coursing through his veins when he pulled the rental car next to Dave's. All he could think about when he opened the door and stepped out was if the "Animal" would have mercy on him and allow him to die quickly.

* * *

_How much are you loving this chapter a day nonsense I got going on? LOL! I know you will let me know :) xoxo_


	7. Unscathed

"You are in big trouble." Dave declared in a low voice.

Randy froze beside the car. He was in deep shit now and there was no escape.

"Oh yeah?" Randy questioned.

He was glad that the car was still between him and Ryon's father but Dave was closing the distance.

"I call Ry to see how she's doing and she is trying not to cry and you know her, she never wants me to worry about her. So, of course, she doesn't tell me what's wrong. I drive over here and she's on the couch watching the damn 'Notebook' crying her eyes out." Dave pauses, puffing on his cigar.

Randy was silent, he was waiting for the inevitable. He knew at any moment Dave would jump across the car and wring his neck. Dave exhaled slowly; smoke billowing around him only adding to his intimidating stature.

"She said the two of you have missed each others calls all week and it finally got to her. She had a down moment and thought that you were too busy for her." He said, taking another drag.

Randy felt like a balloon being deflated. Ryon and Dave had not found out about his infidelity.

Dave could see Randy's relief, and chuckled, "You though I was gonna kick your ass?"

Randy had to laugh at himself now for getting so worked up, "I guess so. I saw you sitting up on the porch sipping on a drink and smoking a cigar looking like Tony Soprano and I thought I was in big trouble about something. You forget that you're not some regular father-in-law." Randy reminded.

Dave's eyes flickered in amusement. He loved that he still evoked that kind of fear in the younger man. When it came to Ryon, Dave didn't give two shits who she was married to; they would get dealt with if they ever crossed his baby girl. He was glad that Randy had not forgotten that.

"Nah, she's been working herself to death, and me too for that matter, and she finally decided to take a nap. So I took a well deserved break myself."

"I'm glad she's asleep, I really wanted to surprise her." Randy nodded.

Dave finished his drink, "Let me get my stuff and get outta here so the two of you can be alone."

Randy turned red and cleared his throat uneasily looking down at the driveway.

Dave laughed thunderously, "You need to relax Orton."

He turned and silently went back in the house to try and gather his things without waking his daughter up. Five minutes later Dave was back outside depositing his duffle bag into the passenger seat of his car. Randy was shifting around with embarrassment, not making eye contact. He was very uncomfortable that Dave was well aware of what Randy was about to do when he went inside.

Dave shook his head and chuckled, "I'm the one that's supposed to be uncomfortable in this situation Randy, not you."

Randy nodded, finally making eye contact with him, "Yeah, well, ummm, thanks for staying with her. I know she was upset."

"No problem." Dave replied climbing into his car, "I'm leaving before you pass out or something."

Randy finally exhaled when Dave's Navigator disappeared down the hill. Batista was gone and Randy was unscathed, but he had yet to face his biggest challenge yet. Would he be able to look Ryon in the face knowing what had happened earlier in the week? He was about to find out...

* * *

_short on time unfortunately means short chapter, sorry! i'll do better i promise :) xoxoxo r/r!!_


	8. Endorkins and Favors

He stepped inside the house which looked like an even worse mess than before. Boxes were piled everywhere, what little furniture they had decided to keep from each of their homes was covered in plastic tarps to prevent any damage to them. He made his way through the maze to their living room, the only room downstairs that was finished. He felt his heart constrict when he laid eyes on her. She had fallen asleep in her favorite extra large overstuffed chaise. She was surrounded by fabric swatches, paint, tile, hardwood, and linoleum samples. She had a pink notebook with her name on the front in silver glitter, with various magazine clippings of furniture and accessories hanging out the sides. He smiled as he began neatly piling everything on the coffee table. Dave was right; she had been working herself to the point of exhaustion. When she was finally uncovered he gently moved an errant stand of hair from her face. He saw her stir in her sleep, but not wake up. Her lips parted as she let out a small sigh. He was trying to force the tears not to fall. He felt incredibly guilty. Here she was trying to do everything, so he wouldn't have to worry about it and he had betrayed her. He knelt beside the chair and leaned in to give her a kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his when he pulled away.

Instantly tears filled her eyes, "Randy."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him so hard he could barely breathe. He blinked his eyes letting his own tears fall when he felt her tremble with emotion. He stood, taking her from the chaise into his arms. She crossed her ankles behind his back and found his lips again. How could he have mistaken the other girl for the real Ryon? There was no doubt in his mind that she was the woman for him. Never before had any other woman reduced him to tears with just one look. She was his everything.

"I love you Ryon, you know that don't you?" he asked into her hair.

"Yes, I love you too Randy, more than anything." She whispered.

He squeezed her tight and maneuvered his way to the stairs to go to their bedroom.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Damn, Ryon!" Randy hissed between clenched teeth, before collapsing on top of her. Ryon clung to him as she rode the final wave of her orgasm. They stayed like that for only a moment before Ryon nudged him off of her.

"Sorry." He mumbled, referring to her claustrophobia.

He rolled onto his back and pulled her to his chest.

She sighed contentedly, letting a final tremor roll through her body. She loved that about him; it would be close to another thirty minutes before her body was back to normal after his expert handling of it.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked, kissing her forehead gently.

"I was going to get up and make us breakfast, but I don't think I can." She said, tracing the contours of his abdomen.

"Why's that?" he asked.

She could feel him smirking without even looking at him.

"Hmmm…I wonder." She giggled.

"Why don't I get up and cook breakfast for you for once?" He asked bringing her palm up to his lips.

She propped herself up on her elbow to glance at him skeptically, "Honey Bunn, you don't know how to cook."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Yes I do girl. I own and operate Chez Orton's." he said in a horrible French accent.

Her laughs were muffled as she covered her face with a pillow. He poked her in the ribs and couldn't help but to laugh with her. He loved being goofy and ridiculous with her. No matter what they did, she always seemed to find humor in anything.

"Oui, oui, oui, ma belle fille." He laughed showcasing the extent of his French vocabulary.

She was hysterical with laughter now, unable to catch her breath.

"You are so retarded!" she laughed, wiping tears from her eyes as he crawled out of bed and put on a pair of briefs.

"It's all your fault you know. All of those endolphins, endorkins, dorphins whatever they are, you stirred them all up last night and just then." He pointed at her.

She was screaming with laughter, as he stood and observed her. When she finally composed herself she noticed him just standing there watching her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. You take my breath away sometimes that's all." He said, hypnotized by her as the morning sunlight washed over her in a warm glow.

He leaned over her with his hands on either side of her and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then her mouth.

"I'll be back crazy girl." He whispered.

When he got downstairs he threw together a few things with his limited knowledge of cooking. He was carefully making his way back up the stairs with a tray of cheese toast, scrambled egg whites, bacon and apple juice, all of her favorites. She had dozed off again, but awoke when she felt him sit beside her.

"You're so sweet." She grinned kissing her cheek. He flipped on the TV. while she ate.

"I hate that you have to leave tomorrow, babe." She commented between bites.

"Tell me about it. Nothing compares to being here at our messy house with you." He said, "Speaking of which, how is it going?"

She rolled her eyes, "Slowly, but this week should pick up a lot. The painters are coming Monday. The floor people should be coming by Wednesday, if I've made up my mind yet on what should go where. That reminds me, I need your opinion on a few things too. Then hopefully on Friday, I can go look around for some more furniture." She planned.

Randy didn't say anything for a moment, processing what she had just said, "So you're going to have painters and floor people and maybe movers all in here this week?" he questioned.

"Yeah." She said putting the tray on the floor.

"Is you're dad going to be here?" Randy asked rolling over to lay between her legs with his back to her front.

"No, he's busy all this week. I think I might have scared him off." She replied running her fingers through his hair.

He was getting frustrated already, she could tell.

"I don't like that at all. I don't want you to be here alone with all of those strangers in and out of the house. And, no, you're not going to convince me its okay either." He admonished reaching behind his head to put his hand over her mouth.

"Ell, hat oo you want me oo do?" she mumbled between his fingers.

"Somebody's got to be here with you babe or I'm gonna be a crazy person all week worrying about you." He said.

"Who?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll find somebody though." He said grabbing his cell phone off the bedside table and shuffling through his contacts.

"Randy, don't do that. I will be fine." Ryon said, just before he turned and put his hand over her mouth again.

"I'm going to be hundreds of miles away worried sick if someone is not here with you. And if we have another week like we did this week where I can't get in touch with you, I will be insane by the end of the week." He said removing his hand and kissing her.

"If it's going to worry you that much, then I guess that I can make do with a babysitter." She smiled.

He stared at her for another moment before kissing her again. He went back to his contacts while she massaged his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck.

Randy shivered, "You know I can't concentrate when you do that."

"I'm trying to get you to hurry up. We have other things we should be doing." She whispered huskily in his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

He groaned, "It worked, because I think I got somebody."

"Who?" she asked as her hands found their way to his waist.

He hit the number and got out of the bed, "Hold on for just a minute baby."

She pulled the covers up under her arms and pouted at him.

He grinned devilishly, "I got something for you as soon as I get off of this phone."

She wiggled her fingers at him, "OOOooohh."

He nodded playfully, "I'm gonna tear that ass up." He mouthed before the person on the other end of the line picked up, "Hey what's up man? Yeah, I'm doing good; I'm actually calling in a favor…"


	9. Chain Gang Babysitter?

_What up? Sorry for the delay, my computer has not liked me at all, so blame it... And now the next chapter that you have been patiently waiting for :) Let me know what you think!_

* * *

The next morning Randy was awakened by the blaring alarm clock as usual. He turned it off and out of habit reached over for Ryon, expecting her to be fluttering around the house as she usually did when it was time for him to go. Surprisingly she was still in bed.

He circled her waist and kissed her shoulder blade, "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head. I can't believe my over attentive wife slept later than me for once."

She bolted out of bed, "RANDY! Oh my God! What time is it? I didn't get anything done; I still have to finish packing your stuff and take a shower…"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him, "My flight is not until three, and it's only seven now. I set the alarm because I wanted to spend as much time with you as possible. I can catch up on some sleep on the flight."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I may have developed narcolepsy. I can't stay awake sometime to save my life." She apologized.

Randy's brow furrowed, "It's probably because you've been working too hard around here. Your dad told me you haven't been taking care of yourself when I'm gone. Why don't you slow down some babe?"

She chewed on her bottom lip, "I want to get this done so that we can be together."

Randy cradled her head to his chest, "I told Cena to make sure that you didn't work too hard this week and from here on out."

"So that's whose coming?" she asked.

"Yeah his girl kicked him out of the house when she found out that he'd cheated on her awhile back. He said he could stay for as long as we needed him to. He's not due back for another month or two." Randy explained.

She hugged him tighter, "I'm glad that I don't have to worry about that with you."

He felt like he had just been punched in the gut. He had put himself in that situation.

"_Little does she know…"_ he thought ruthlessly.

He was silently kicking himself for both his actions and his words; he could be a total dumbass sometimes. He forced himself to stop thinking about it and enjoy the few more hours he had with her.

"What are you thinking about Ry?" he asked, softly tracing the gentle curve of her spine.

"How this is my favorite place in the world to be." She answered, pointing to where her head was resting.

Yeah, he was definitely an asshole. He couldn't think of a good enough word to describe the way he felt.

* * *

Randy was sitting with Ryon in his lap waiting at the terminal where John was supposed to be arriving. There were chatting when they finally spotted him exiting with the other passengers. He was easy enough to spot with a signature throwback on and his hat pulled down low.

Randy stood to shake his hand, "Long time no Cena."

John scoffed, "You need some better jokes man."

Randy grinned and nodded his head to Ryon, "She thinks I'm funny."

"No, she has been indulging you because of the size of the rock you gave her." He laughed.

He stopped when he laid eyes on Ryon. He had been very close to her before she and Randy had started dating. He kicked himself every time he saw her for introducing them. This time was no different.

"Damn! Randy, you might regret your decision to leave your fine ass wife with me." He commented, throwing an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek, "How've you been girl? Has he been treating you right? You know all you have to do is say the word."

Randy rolled his eyes, "If I was worried about that I wouldn't have called you would I?"

Ryon swatted at her husband, "Be nice Randy, he is doing us a favor. And you be nice too!" she said elbowing John in the ribs.

"Girl, I'll be whatever you want me to be." He joked, winking at her.

They went to pick up John's bags and drop Randy's off. It was almost time for goodbyes, the most dreaded moment of Randy's departures. It was hard to find the words to describe your losing half of your heart and soul for days at a time. Each time was harder that the last, especially after the weekend they had shared. John and Randy were seated waiting for Ryon to use the restroom.

"I'm really glad that you could do this man. It really is a big relief that you're going to be there." Randy stated.

John shrugged, "If the roles were reversed I know you would do the same for me. It's not like it was hard to say no to hanging out with Ryon either. I know you don't need to be reminded, but you're a lucky bastard Orton."

Randy smirked, "Don't I know. Do me a favor and make sure that she doesn't overdo it. She's been piling on an impossible workload and hasn't been taking care of herself."

"No prob. I'll keep an eye on her." John assured before Ryon walked up.

"It's about that time." She said a sad undertone in her voice.

"I'll be right here Ryon. Randy, have a good trip and I'll take good care of the wifey, I promise." John said shaking Randy's hand again.

"Thanks again." Randy called over his shoulder walking with Ryon to the boarding terminal for his flight.

He took both of her hands and kissed the backs of each one.

"I hate this part." He confessed.

She nodded, avoiding eye contact with him by staring at the floor.

He took a deep breath and pulled her to him, "I love you babe. I'll be back before you know it."

He felt her nod before he pulled away and brought her chin up to look at him. Her cheeks were sparkling with freshly cried tears.

"Ry, Ry, baby, don't cry. You know it kills me when you do that." He said.

He fanned a thumb over both cheeks wiping away the remnants of her tears.

I'm sorry Randy. I try not to." She said looking up at him.

The lump of emotion in his throat that was making it hard to swallow grew even bigger when he peered into her eyes. He could always tell exactly how she was feeling by just looking into them. She was trying to be brave, but that façade was crumbling with every moment they stood there. The color in them had changed to a mixture of honey and emerald as they usually did when she was upset or angry and her lower lip was trembling.

"You're going to be so busy you won't even get a chance to be upset about me not being there. John will keep you entertained I'm sure, and I'll be back before you know it." He promised.

She nodded taking a deep breath, "I'm already looking forward to you coming back home." She smiled trying to be strong and not increase the difficulty of the situation.

Randy smiled, "Alright babe, I will call you as soon as I land so please have your phone with you."

"I will and be careful. I love you Randy." She whispered, desperately trying to stifle her tears.

"I love you Ryon." He said pulling her to him for a tender kiss before turning to board the plane.

He gave her a final wave before disappearing into the tunnel. Every time he left, she felt a crushing weight on her shoulders. She really did try to make his departure an easy one each time, but she seemed to fail miserably. She would be lying if she was all smiles when he left, they both knew that. She couldn't help that she didn't feel whole whenever he wasn't near her, her heart wouldn't allow it. She went back to where John was sitting with her head down and more tears spilling down her cheeks.

He stood up and pulled her into his arms. He didn't say a word as he held her knowing that nothing he could say would take the sting of separation away just yet.

"I'm sorry I'm such a baby. I try not to fall apart after he leaves, but…" she trailed off, hiccupping softly.

He shook his head, "You can't turn your feelings on and off Ry."

She smoothed down the front of her shirt and fished some tissue from her pockets, "I look ridiculous don't I?" she muttered wiping away the tears from her face.

John pulled her back into a hug, "I've never seen you look ridiculous. Let's get out of here and get your mind on something else. Let me see that beautiful smile."

She managed a shaky grin for him.

"There it is. I missed that." He admitted, a smile spreading across his face.

"I missed those." She said pointing at his dimples that she had always admired.

They gathered his bags to leave, "I'm going to tell Randy you were hitting on me."

She laughed softly, "You're crazy John."

* * *

_awww....lucky girl isn't she? lol. you know what to do....thanks hotties!!_


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

_uh-oh...is it chapter a day time again? lol...how much do you love me? j/k read on!!_

* * *

Randy had just gotten off the phone with Ryon after settling into his room. He was seriously considering changing professions. Being away from Ryon was not getting any easier. He knew sitting in his room would only make things worse, so he picked up his phone and gave Adam a call.

"What up? How was you weekend?" Adam answered after the third ring.

"It was really good actually." Randy replied.

Adam laughed knowingly, "I bet it was. I told you everything would be okay."

Randy changed the subject quickly, "So, I'm trying not to be a Hobbit for once, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Nothing much, I was going to go workout and call it an early night. You're more than welcome to join me. There might even be some cute chicks at the gym." Adam taunted.

"And you can have them all to yourself. I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour." Randy said brushing off Adam's comment quickly.

"Sounds good." Adam said hanging up.

**

* * *

Adam's Room

* * *

**He leaned over and put his phone back on the table beside the bed, "Alright ladies, the two of you need to get out of here before he sees you."

The blonde girl and the front desk girl from the bar both groaned in unison on either side of him.

"He won't see us if we stay in your room." The front desk girl purred.

Adam got up, "That's not what we agreed on." He reminded grabbing his phone and going out to the balcony.

He lit a cigarette waiting for the girls to get dressed. He hit a speed dial number on his cell.

"We're meeting in an hour, so you need to get me the stuff to me A.S.A.P." Adam ordered.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to pull this off?" Hunter asked on the other line.

"I got him to cheat on Ryon and not tell her about it didn't I?" Adam boasted.

"There is no turning back after this you know." Hunter reminded.

Adam rolled his eyes, "Yeah I do know. Are you going to bring it or not?"

Hunter paused trying to keep his temper in check, "I'll be there in ten. Do not make me wait." He said hanging up the phone.

Adam finished his cigarette and went back into the room. He was pleased to see that both women had already shown themselves out. Now all he had to do was figure out his next plan of attack on Randy.

**

* * *

At The Gym**

* * *

Randy and Adam had been working out for close to an hour. Randy was beginning to get a little winded as they moved back to the bench press. Adam breezed through his reps as Randy watched in amazement.

"You're up." Adam said, shaking out his arms beside the bench.

Randy groaned, "You're killing me here. I thought I was in pretty good shape."

Adam laughed checking his reflection out as he flexed.

"I used to be the one flexing while you were about to pass out." Randy remembered.

"A lot of things change when you get married." Adam joked.

Randy shook his head, "It's not her fault. She worked me out all weekend." He stated referring to Ryon.

"Thanks. I 'm not going to be able to erase that mental picture out of my head now." Adam grimaced, "Although, I could just picture me with her instead of you."

Randy stopped his reps and glared at Adam for a long time.

Adam put his hands up in front of him, "I'm kidding."

"Stop thinking about my wife." Randy said.

"Alright, alright. Aren't we protective?" Adam chided.

"Anyways, so what have you been doing differently?" Randy asked.

Adam shrugged, "I'm taking this new protein powder. And yes it's legal. I saw that look you gave me. You should try it. I just got in a new order today. You just have to keep this between you and me though. I don't want anyone else to know."

Randy thought for a moment, "It's completely legal?"

"Of course it is. I wouldn't take it if it wasn't." Adam declared digging through his gym bag, "Just follow the instructions and to be honest, I double up sometimes, but it's up to you."

He tossed the canister to Randy who began reading the labels, "Where did you order it from?"

Adam scoffed, "I can't tell you that. Just try it out, and if you like it let me know and I'll order some for you. You're lucky I even told you."

"Thanks. I'll let you know." Randy nodded getting up to head to the showers. He was used to Adam being evasive.

Adam lagged behind. He nodded across the gym at Hunter who had been watching them the entire time. Hunter gave a solemn nod and an eerie grin before leaving the gym. Their plan was in full motion now. All they had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

Randy got back to his room fairly early after grabbing a bite to eat heading back to the hotel from the gym. He called Ryon hoping to catch her.

"Hey baby." She greeted, trying to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, muting the TV. in his room to hear her better.

He heard her muffled laughter through the phone, "We ordered Chinese food and he was making a chopstick walrus face at me. Stop it John!"

"Oh. I'm glad that you're having a good time." He said, more than a little bummed that she was.

He heard her scream and then more laughter before Cena picked up the phone, "Did you know that your wife was so ticklish?"

Randy felt a pang of jealousy. He trusted them both, but it was not something he had been prepared to hear at that moment.

"Are you still there?" John asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I lost you for a minute. I'll just call her back I guess." He muttered.

"Wait, don't hang up." Ryon called through the phone.

"It's okay. Call me back when you get a chance." Randy repeated.

"No, I want to talk to you. John's been goofy all day trying to cheer me up." She said.

"So…you do miss me then?" Randy asked feeling a little better about the situation.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" She wondered.

"I don't know, you sounded like you were having a good time and I thought that you only laughed like that with me." He said quietly.

She was silent for a moment, getting up to go to another room. She had never had to deal with any kind of jealousy issues with him before and was a little caught off guard.

"John is not you. You don't have anything to worry about. He was only trying to make me feel better." She assured.

He felt really stupid for making her explain herself. He knew better than to think anything more of the situation.

"So you're not running away with the babysitter?" He teased.

"Do you even have to ask?" She giggled.

"No. I'm sorry I even brought it up. Call me in the morning when you wake up okay?" he asked.

"Kay. Love you, miss you." She said.

"Love you miss you more." He answered before hanging up.

* * *

_Yep, so you know you want to tell me what you're thinking riiigghhttt.... :) 333 to all the loyal reviewers! you know who you are!333 _

_ and special shout outs to my peep kimberlin aka my confidante...hehe._


	11. Into the Storm

Randy woke up earlier than usual to go downstairs to the hotel gym to try the protein powder Adam had given him the night before. He was sipping on the shake he'd made as he walked in the gym. Hunter was doing reps with a pair of free weights as he entered.

"I didn't know you were staying here." Hunter stated, casually.

Randy ignored him and got started on the treadmill.

"How have you and Ryon been doing?" He questioned, overlooking Randy's bad manners.

He was still as nonchalant as possible. Randy was getting pissed though, and to think he was actually in a good mood this morning for once. He couldn't stand Hunter but was determined to make the best of a bad situation.

"Earth to Orton?" Hunter called, putting the weights back in their place.

"I hear you. I don't want to speak to you, so just continue whatever it was that you were doing." Randy said, downing the last of his shake.

"I was just trying to make polite conversation." Hunter said defensively.

Randy rolled his eyes, "There's nothing polite about you. It's all an act or a game or whatever keeps you amused nowadays."

Hunter laughed under his breath, "When did you get all high and mighty? I was just trying to talk to you." He reiterated.

"Whatever. Ryon and I are fine not that you really care."

Hunter smiled, "See that wasn't hard. So did you leave her all by herself?"

That did it. Randy was furious now.

"Shut the hell up about her. I didn't leave her alone, I left her with John. I already warned you that she is none of your concern so fucking drop it." Randy shouted, surprised by his sudden outburst and mood swing.

He didn't even really feel like he was in a bad mood.

"You need to chill Orton. That attitude is going to bite you in the ass one day." Hunter replied, "And either you're really fucking stupid or just completely naïve about leaving Ryon with Cena. He can't keep his shit in his pants to save his life."

Randy jumped off the treadmill and pushed Hunter into the wall using his forearm to choke him.

"Stay out of my business." Randy ordered, holding him against the wall while staring in his eyes.

He silently dared Hunter to say or do the wrong thing.

"What the hell is going on?" Adam asked, coming into the gym.

Randy brushed past him obviously angry.

"What happened?" Adam asked again after Randy was down the hall.

"Just testing the waters. The 'protein powder' definitely did its job, and this is only the first time he's used it." Hunter laughed.

"Yeah, and I have to deal with him not you." He reminded Hunter.

"You're doing well so far and I've already made good on my end." Hunter said going to get on the abandoned treadmill.

Adam could not deny that. He had already come to the conclusion that he had made the right decision to align himself with Hunter.

"Just remember, he will be highly volatile from now on especially if he starts doubling up on that shit. Don't do anything that will put you in his line of fire or you will be sorry. Obviously don't tease him about Ryon either." Hunter laughed.

Adam nodded, "Great, this should be fun. I'm going to go and check on him and I'll call you later with an update."

He took of down the hall hoping to catch up to Randy in the lobby where there were lots of witnesses.

"Are you alright?" Adam wondered warily.

Randy was taking quick short breaths. He nodded.

"What did he say? I mean, I know the two you have history and all but…" Adam hesitated when the elevator doors opened up.

He wasn't sure if it was safe or not for him to be in an enclosed space with Randy at the moment. He fought the urge to stay in the lobby and stepped on. Randy literally punched the button to his floor.

"Get the next one." He glowered at a man that was trying to board as well.

The man called Randy a name, but he could have have cared less. He was far too angry to even try to make sense of the man's words.

"I should go back down there and finish this shit. I would never have to see his smug ass face anymore or hear Ryon's name come out of his mouth again. I could be done with him" Randy fumed.

"That's exactly what he wants though. He wants to get you all stirred up and do something stupid to lose your job. This isn't about you or Ryon, he's protecting the only thing he truly loves and that's his job." Adam said.

Randy stood mute beside him clenching and unclenching his fists. He didn't want to be talked down even though he knew it was what he needed to hear. The elevator dinged when it reached the floor he was staying on.

"Come on. Go call Ryon; she always makes you feel better. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he got to you." Adam urged.

Randy disregarded Adam's comments but did head straight for his room. He got inside and sat on the edge of the bed. He had never felt this way before. It felt like he had taken a hit of something. Like he was watching himself from outside of his body. A part of him was logical and wanted to think through various courses of action before acting them out. The other part was a violent red swirl in his minds eye. To hell with consequences and right or wrong, that part of him wanted to be unleashed. That part of him was an incoherent mess of fury that scared and excited him. Hunter had pushed his buttons and he had lost control, but what if he used it to his advantage? He would be running circles around Adam in no time again. He was definitely glad that Adam had let him in on the secret powder. All he had to do was keep a close eye on his temper, and he knew he would become better than he'd ever been. He picked up his phone and hit the speed dial button to his house.

"Hello?" John answered.

"Cena, how's it going?" Randy greeted.

"Fine. She's not up yet, I'm in the process of making her breakfast." John answered assuming automatically that he wanted to talk to Ryon.

The red swirl surged forward as Randy fought not to lash out at his friend.

"Oh, well what does she have planned for today?" Randy questioned, concentrating on every word as he spoke it.

"I convinced her to only let the painters come today. She's pretty stubborn at times, but she came around after I promised to take her to that fondue place she loves so much."

Randy took a deep breath to calm himself, "Yeah, she does love that place. That was pretty smart on your part to bribe her. Just get her to call me when she wakes up okay?"

"Sure. I'll let her know." John said before hanging up.

Randy threw his phone into the bed hard enough to snap the battery from the back. He knew John was only doing what he had asked, to take the very best care of the most important thing in his life, but it still irked him that he couldn't be there himself. He flopped down on the bed; maybe a quick nap would make him feel better.

* * *

John eased up the stairs to Ryon's room. He listened for a moment to see if she was awake yet. He positioned the tray so he cold hold it in one hand and softly knocked on the door. No response.

"Ryon?" he called out.

Still no response. He opened the door enough to peek inside. She was still asleep on an incline of fluffy pillows. The dreary gray light from outside barely illuminated the rich and powder blue room. He tip toed to the beside table and sat the tray down. He stood to his full height to finally look at her. Her hair was fanned out around her head in a pale golden halo. She was on her back facing him, her full lips parted as she breathed. One hand was resting beside her head curled delicately against her face. The barely there nightgown was making it hard for him to keep his composure. The thin white straps and open neck enhanced her caramel colored skin even more. He had the sudden urge to reach out and touch her to see if she felt as wonderful as she looked. He fought the temptation and struggled to say her name.

"Ryon." He whispered, touching her hand.

Her long dark eyelashes fluttered open. She seemed taken aback at first by his presence.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting up.

"N-Nothing. I have a surprise for you young lady." He stammered lifting the tray onto her lap.

She covered her mouth in shock, "John, you didn't have to do this. I should be fixing you breakfast."

He shrugged, "I didn't want you to upset anymore, so I figured we would start today off on the right foot."

She scrunched her hair up and smiled at him.

"You're so sweet. I hope this isn't all for me because there is no way I'll be able to finish it all." She said.

He stared at her not knowing what to do. She scooted over and patted the space next to her. He wavered only a second before crawling in the bed with her. She had turned on the TV and was flipping through the channels finally settling on and episode of Looney Tunes. He cocked an eyebrow at her

"We're starting the day off right, right? I like to watch cartoons in the morning." She stated, sipping on her apple juice.

John smirked at her.

"What?" she asked.

He picked up a piece of bacon, "Nothing. I didn't think you could get any cuter that's all."

She leaned over and playfully bumped his shoulder with hers.

* * *

_He's pretty cute too, don't you think? lol. Let me know what you think hotties!!_


	12. Panic Attack

_If I could reach, I would pat myself on the back... _

* * *

The remainder of the week flew by. Randy was relieved that it was time to go back home again already. Ryon had told him that she had a surprise for him when he got there. John had chimed in that he'd better like it because whatever it was made his back hurt for two days straight. He'd also made progress using the protein powder too. Doubling up at the advice of Adam t after he'd asked if he had felt any of the side effects and mood swings. He had assured Randy that they would go away once his body was used to the new substance. He had his hands full of his bags, making his way to the front door when Ryon came bounding out. He released all of his things in order to catch her as she leaped into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're home. I can't wait for you to see what I've gotten done." She gushed kissing his neck.

"You keep doing that and your surprise might have to wait." He laughed hugging her close.

She stopped abruptly and wiggled out of his arms.

"Come on, you've got to see!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed half his bags and dropped them in the foyer. She took his hand and pulled him impatiently down the stairs to their basement/mudroom that led out to the patio and pool in the backyard.

"Close your eyes." She said as they reached the bottom step.

He obeyed, not being able to stop the smile that spread across his face. Her enthusiasm was contagious. He took a few more steps until she stopped him.

"Okay open your eyes." She instructed.

The room had been transformed completely. She had made the room into a spa like sitting area. The brilliant whites and creams blended perfectly with the robin's egg blue accents that mimicked the scenery outside.

John was sitting on he overstuffed white couch with a big smile on his face, "Bout time you got here. I thought she was going to die from anticipation,"

"It looks great babe. You did a really great job." He praised her.

She was hopping up and down in excitement.

"Silly boy, this isn't your surprise." She squealed.

Randy chuckled, "It wouldn't be through those doors right there would it?"

She clapped her hands and nodded.

"See what I mean?' John laughed.

Randy went to the doors that he knew opened up to the other room that spanned the rest of the house. They had talked about making it into a game room or a bar among other things. When he opened the door the breath whooshed out of him in amazement. She renovated the entire room into a luxury workout room with all of the amenities. Two walls were covered ceiling to floor with mirrors. Another was devoted entirely to Randy's wrestling career. The last was occupied with three giant plasma TVs, a refrigerator and a tall glass cabinet filled with plushy white towels. He was speechless as he surveyed the room.

"Do you like it?' Ryon asked by his side.

He shook his head, "No, I don't, "He turned to look at her crestfallen face, "I LOVE it."

Her face broke into a brilliant smile, like the sun beaming through the clouds.

"You better. I had to rearrange everything a hundred times so it would be perfect." He mocked Ryon.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm so glad you love it. This is the only thing John would let me do all week.

John and Randy shared a knowing glance at each other.

"Alright, you check everything out. John and I are going to go start dinner."

Randy looked questioningly at his friend.

"I lost a friggin bet with her. I've had to be a domestic diva all week learning to cook and shit." John explained.

Ryon glared at him.

"I'm sorry. What I meant to say was, I've been having so much fun baking and figuring out wine pairings to go with all of my covered dishes that I just don't know what to do with myself." He joked.

Ryon shoved him playfully, "Maybe next time you won't bet against my Yankees, you bum!"

John pretended to throw up.

"Keep it up ass." She giggled at him.

Randy shook his head, "Both of you are crazy."

* * *

After dinner John went out to a bar to give Randy and Ryon some alone time. Randy was lying on his stomach watching ESPN while he enjoyed a massage.

"What are you going to be doing next week?" he asked.

"Hmmm… probably the guest room. I feel bad that John's been sleeping on the mattress on the floor." She said methodically kneading his back.

He was quiet again.

"Go ahead and say whatever is on your mind." She stated.

He smiled, she knew him so well, "I don't know, we haven't talked about it in awhile. The last time we did you broke out into hives."

Her hands stilled. She knew exactly what subject he was referring to.

"Can we talk about it now, or are you going to freak out again?" he asked.

She could already feel her skin getting hot and itchy.

"Umm…I don't know." She confessed.

He rolled over to look at her. He saw her neck and arms already forming red splotches.

"Calm down Ry." He laughed, "You get so worked up about this."

Her eyes widened, "It's a big deal! I don't know why you don't think it is."

He studied her for a minute, "Don't you want to have my babies though? Like, even a very small, tiny part of you? Don't you wonder what that would be like?"

She fanned herself and leaned back against the headboard, taking deep breaths.

He grabbed her hands, "Stop overreacting baby, we're just talking. Why don't you want to have kids with me?"

She yanked her hands away from him and put her head on her knees.

"Can we not talk about it right now?" she begged through gasps of air.

"We NEVER talk about it though. The last time you scared me to death when you did this. Please talk to me about it." He asked.

"I didn't have what you had Randy." She accused, giving in to his pleading, "I didn't have a mom and a dad who loved each other or even me for that matter."

"You're dad loves you more than anything." Randy interrupted.

She sprung off the bed to pace around the room, "Now he does. At first he felt that I was trapping him, because that's exactly what my mother was doing to him, using me to get to him. He resented me and her for that. He was stuck. He wanted to love me but didn't want to at the same time because that meant dealing with her."

She had her hands on top of her head trying to slow her breathing.

"They stayed together until I was five and it was always a fight going on between them. Guess who was in the middle? Long story short, my dad won custody, I went with him, they still hated each other, she got into pills and alcohol which caused more problems until she finally overdosed on one of the weekends that I was there. I found her in her room Randy. I was seven years old. I don't ever want any child to go through that, especially not ours." She finished.

He was dumbfounded. She had never spoken one word about any of this to him.

"You're not her honey. You and I are not like your parents baby. I love you; we love each other, nothing like that would ever happen. The only thing I foresee us arguing about would be outfits. Our baby would never go through what you went through." He promised.

"Oh, you don't know that. You didn't know anything before I just told you. I'm half of my mother; I could very well turn up like her. I could do something stupid and ruin everything because of her. What if we did have a baby and we divorced and I only used our child as a weapon against you? Not loving it at all, except for when it was convenient for me to use against you? How could I take that risk?" she shouted.

Immediately she wished she hadn't because the room started to spin a little. She was itchy and red and could feel a panic attack creeping up on her from Randy's demand that they talked this out. She dropped to the floor before she passed out, propping her feet up on the bed above her head.

"Do you hate me now that you know that I'm a ticking time bomb? Do you still want to have kids with me Randy now that you know everything??" she rambled.

Randy grabbed her up into his arms.

"Relax baby. I know you, everything you just said changes nothing. You would never do any of that. You're a great person Ry. You're beautiful inside and out. Please don't get upset when I tell you I want you to be the mother of my children. I have no doubts on what kind of family we could have." He assured her.

She shoved him away, "Please leave me alone right n-n-now. I h-have to c-c-calm down." She stuttered gasping for breath as tears filled her eyes.

"Ryon, I don't think that's a good idea…" he said.

"J-j-just leave please!" she stammered.

He stood up looking down at her shaking, crying and covered in hives.

"GO! Please Randy! I-I-I just have to deal with t-this. You don't need to see me like this." She whispered.

He did as she asked and closed the door quietly behind him, and went to the living room to make a phone call.

"Hello?" Dave Batista answered.

"Dave, sorry it's so late, but I'm worried about Ryon. Do you think you could come over?" Randy asked, relieved that he had picked ups so fast.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he asked.

Randy could hear him opening and slamming doors in haste.

"Well, I said something I shouldn't have. I mean I brought something up and she got all upset." Randy explained.

He could hear the roar of Dave's black corvette in the background. He never drove it unless he was in a hurry.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did you say?" Dave rumbled.

"I asked her about having kids sometime. Not now or anything just sometime and she freaked out on me." He said.

Dave was silent on the other line. Randy began to wonder if Dave was going to have the same reaction as Ryon did.

Finally Batista spoke, "You didn't learn the last time that that's not a great subject to bring up to her?"

Now it was Randy's turn to be quiet. He could tell Dave was annoyed with him.

"I'm almost there." Batista said firmly, hanging up.

Randy hung up the phone too and almost called John for back-up.

"Why the fuck did I get stuck with a monster-father-in-law?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

_let me know..._hehehe


	13. DrJekyll and Mr Orton

_Alright, this chapter is a shortie but a goodie...lol. Hope you enjoy!!_

* * *

Randy was sitting on the floor outside of his locked bedroom when he heard Dave pull up and let himself in. To be such a big man, he really was fast. No sooner had he heard the front door slam shut, Batista was cresting the stairs and at the door beside Randy.

"It's locked." Randy muttered.

Dave glanced quickly at him, an annoyed expression on his face, before knocking.

"G-g-go away!" Ryon sobbed.

"Ryon Elise open this door right now!" Dave ordered sternly.

They could hear her stomp to the door, which swung open suddenly. She was still covered in red spots and now her eyes were clouded with tears.

She glared resentfully at Randy, "You called my dad?"

Dave threw Randy another aggravated look before turning to his daughter.

He stepped into the room with her with a final glance at Randy, "I'll speak to you when I'm done with her, so don't go too far."

The door closed in Randy's face. He all of a sudden couldn't decide if he was grateful or furious that Dave was here. He didn't know what else to do with Ryon though. He decided to go down to the gym and blow off a little steam when he heard their voices begin to rise.

He got down to the gym and immediately mixed a shake with Adam's powder. About thirty minutes later, he heard Dave call his name.

"Coming Master." Randy joked darkly.

The ominous red cloud was swirling. Dave met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"How is she?" Randy asked, hating the fact that he didn't know for himself.

"She's better. I gave her a Benedryl, so she'll be knocked out in a minute."

Randy nodded.

"Listen, I know that this is ultimately between the two of you, but I know my daughter. She does want to have kids; a part of her wants to prove to herself that she's not like her mother. But another part, the part you saw tonight, is terrified that she'll turn out exactly like her mother, or that her children will go through what she did. When she gets like that she shuts down and pushes everybody away, so don't take it too hard. I told her not to blame herself because all of this was my fault. It's not an excuse but when you're young you don't know shit about life. I told her to give everything a chance and not to overreact anymore about it, so we'll see how it goes. I did what I could." Dave explained.

Randy's jaw was clenched, "The whole thing is fucking ridiculous. She should know she's more like you anyways. She's being selfish just like you and doesn't even realize it!"

"What?" Dave was stunned.

Randy had never spoken to him this way.

"It's all about her isn't it? What about me? I didn't have a fucked up family. My family and childhood was perfectly normal, shouldn't that count for something? Does it even fucking matter what I want?" Randy growled.

Batista looked like he was about to tear Randy limb from limb, "I don't know where the hell this is coming from, but I advise you not to upset her again."

Randy could barely hear over the ringing in his ears. His fury was taking over all of his body.

"Or what? I should have never called you in the first place. I should've dealt with this, with her myself." Randy prompted.

Dave stared at the younger man with new eyes. His own temper and need to protect his daughter was coursing up.

"You're pushing it Orton. Leave my daughter alone. She can't help the way she feels, it's not her fault." Dave warned.

Randy went to the front door, "She's not your daughter anymore, she's my wife. This is the last time you will be involved in any of our arguments, so get the hell out."

Dave closed the distance between the two of them in three dangerous strides. He grabbed handfuls of Randy's shirt and backed him into the wall.

"She'll always be my daughter you son of a bitch, remember that." Dave spat out.

Randy met his gaze, more amused than afraid. His fury prevented any kind of fear to seep into him.

"Get the fuck out or I'll call the cops." Randy threatened.

"If you hurt my daughter again in any way, you're not going to need the cops, you're going to need an ambulance." Dave promised before abruptly letting Randy go.

When Dave was out the door Randy slammed it behind him and stormed back down to the gym. His heart was racing and his head was full of violent thoughts. He wanted to go outside and kick Batista's ass, and then go upstairs and shake some sense into his daughter. Randy didn't give a shit if what he'd said about Ryon was true or not, she was his wife, not Dave's daughter anymore. In his elevated anger all of this made perfect sense to him. Instead of causing havoc on Dave and his wife he got comfy on the sofa, turned on the TV and cracked open a bottle of Jack.

"Fuck this shit." He muttered, referring to all of the nights happenings. He planned to drink until he remembered nothing in the morning.

* * *

_OOOHHH SNAP!!hehehe_

_Official Shout Outs to All the Cool Kids That Reviewed: KimmieCena~~Kayla Smiley~alana2awesome~SouthernCharm21~gurl42069_

_Ya'll Effin Rock!!  
_


	14. The Third Amigo

_Enjoy peeps!!_

* * *

Randy had slept downstairs on the sofa that night. His head was pounding in the morning, he assumed from consuming half of the bottle of Jack the night before. When he woke up it took him a minute to remember everything that had happened last night. He got up and trudged to the kitchen to find John rubbing some kind of ointment on Ryon's back. There were still vague remnants of how upset she'd gotten last night on her skin. His heart sunk a little in remorse. He knew better than to push her about the "baby issue."

"Did you want me to get you a cold rag or something?" John asked concern etched all over his face.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She said quietly dumping pancakes onto a plate.

He tousled her hair and turned to take the plates to the table.

"I didn't know you were up yet." John said a little caught off guard by Randy's presence.

Randy collapsed on one of the bar stools at the counter and ate a pancake in four bites. Ryon placed two Tylenol and a glass of orange juice in front of him.

"Thanks babe." He muttered. She said nothing and returned to the stove.

"_Great! She's still pissed."_ Randy thought to himself.

When Ryon was done cooking and putting the dishes in the sink, she went upstairs to the bedroom without a word. Randy stared after her longingly. He didn't know if he should go crawling up to her begging for forgiveness or let her cool down for a little while. He stayed in his seat recalling that she had damn good aim with inanimate objects. When he finally came back to reality after being lost in thought he realized John was staring at him.

"So are _you_ going to tell me what happened?" he asked.

Randy debated the question before answering, "I was stupid, that's all really."

"Yeah, well I figured that." John said, obviously not joking.

Randy frowned at him, "I brought up something that I shouldn't have, about us having a baby someday and she freaked out obviously."

He caught John tensing up when he mentioned the word baby. What the hell was up with everybody hating the idea of babies?

"Did she say anything about last night to you?" Randy wondered.

John shook his head, "Just that she got really upset and caused herself to break out."

"Oh." Randy said quietly, "Guess I should go talk to her."

John shrugged taking his plate to the living room, "I'm not here."

Randy rolled his eyes and went upstairs still fuzzy on the details of the night before. He did know that he felt bad about Ryon and that when he thought about Batista's visit he wanted to punch the wall for some reason.

He got to their room, "Ry?"

"In here." She called from the bathroom.

He opened the door slowly and went in. She was in the bathtub with the bubbles up to her chin. He leaned against the counter and tried to find a way to say what he was thinking. She was leaned back against the tub with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

She was apparently ignoring him because she didn't acknowledge him.

"_Way to go dip shit."_ Randy thought to himself.

"Babe, please forgive me. I shouldn't have pushed you about it at all." He said.

Still no response. All of a sudden the altercation between him and Dave flashed in his head. If her father had told her about their fight last night he might as well start packing his bags for an early departure. He decided he would beg one more time before going to pack.

"Ry Ry, will you talk to me?" he asked.

"I forgive you Randy." She said, finally looking at him.

Dave must not have told her about their fight.

"You do?" He said surprised.

"Yes. I thought about it all last night and realized how selfish I was being." She admitted.

He watched her face change suddenly. It was as if she wanted to tell him something but her mouth wouldn't form the words.

"Randy?" she stared, still holding back.

"Yeah?" he replied.

She bit her lip a little bit, "If you promise to help me get through it, I would like to someday in the future have a baby with you."

He stared at her in shock. He was not expecting that at all.

"And I'm sorry for the weekend too. I hate that we fought and didn't spend as much time together." She apologized.

"If I would have just left you alone; but if I did you wouldn't have just said…. Are you serious? You want to have a baby?" he rambled, not sure if he'd heard correctly or not.

She smiled, "I shouldn't punish you or myself for that matter because of my mom. I would like to finish decorating and go on the road with you for a while and then maybe we could give it a try."

He smiled back at her, she was still going to need some time to prepare herself, but she had said yes!!

"Thank you Ryon for loving me enough to do this." He said.

She grinned seductively, "Come here and let me show you how much I love you."

Randy smirked at her before undressing and going to the tub.

"How long can you hold your breath again?" he joked easing on top of her in the warm soapy water.

* * *

The next two months went by quickly. Randy, Ryon and John had all settled into a routine. Randy would leave, Ryon and John would work on the house, Randy would come back to see all of their progress on the weekends and leave again. The routine repeated itself in smooth order every week. John had just been sidelined for another three months to allow sufficient time for his injury to heal. During the week Randy had become almost addicted to the protein powder. His mood swings and violent outbursts were very common now. Somehow he'd managed to control them at home. He was very careful to keep his temper in check around Ryon. Internally he was afraid of what would happen if he lost control around her.

"I've got run somewhere really quick, but I'll be right back." John said.

Ryon frowned, "You're still going to dinner with us right?"

"Yeah of course. I'll just meet you there." John said before walking out.

His phone rang at the same time he shut the car door.

"I'm coming, chill out." He muttered into the phone.

He drove across town and turned down a dark street that was a dead end. It was lined with old dilapidated houses and at the end illuminated by a flickering street lamp. He could see he was late because a dark black Lexus sat waiting for him. He pulled up slowly and got out of his car.

"What the hell took you so long?" a man in the shadows asked.

"Did you want them to get suspicious?" John asked a definite edge in his voice.

He did not want to be here. He felt outnumbered and it mad him uneasy.

"You always give me shit about being late, why aren't you doing the same to him?" another voice in the shadows asked.

"Shut up, we don't have long." The first voice said.

The man moved out of the shadows into the flickering light. It strobed on him eerily as he spoke.

"So John, how's it going?" Hunter asked.

"Fine. You want to tell me why I'm here?" John asked uncomfortably.

"I decided that things are not going as planned. Nothing is really happening and we think Randy and Ryon need a little push." Hunter said.

John tried to remain calm, "What does that mean?"

Hunter smiled, "Randy's a powder keg right now. He's barely hanging on to his temper at home. He hasn't had any reason to blow up."

Adam continued, "You need to be the match. If this is ever going to work, you're going to have to get a reaction out of him. Desperate times call for desperate measures.'

John stared at them, "That would put Ryon at risk and I don't want to do that."

Adam rolled his eyes, "We know that you love her and all and it's really very cute, but does she have a clue? You've been playing patty cake with her long enough it's time to get the girl John. To do that you might have to be the knight in shining armor. You're going to have to ax Prince Charming to do that. I've done my part Randy's more than ready, now it's your turn."

John was furious, "If he hurts her…"

"You'll be there for her when she needs you the most. Randy loses everything and you get Ryon, remember? Adam wanted fame, you wanted Ryon…It's a little too late to change your mind now." Hunter urged.

"I'm not. I can probably figure something out for next weekend when he comes home." John thought.

"Do not fuck this up. You could lose her forever if you do." Hunter warned.

"I know. I'll be in touch." John said impatiently getting in his car. He drove off in a hurry squealing tires as he went.

"Do you think he can handle it?" Adam asked skeptically.

"He's got until next weekend before I send you in." Hunter promised.

Adam smiled wickedly, "And he won't want that…"

* * *

John rushed into the restaurant, his mind was a hundred miles away.

"John." Ryon called.

He focused instantly when he heard her voice. His stride stuttered when he laid eyes on her. She had on a purple satin dress that clung to her curves, and drove him crazy. He came up to her and kissed her cheek, nibbling down her neck.

"John!" she squealed, slapping his big shoulder.

"Sorry. How can you expect me to help myself when you look so damn gorgeous?" he laughed.

"Behave, and don't let Randy see you do anything like that. I think he's in a bad mood." She whispered, giving him the heads up.

He was silent. If Randy hurt her, John would not be responsible for his actions. She took his hand and led him to where they were seated. He hadn't really noticed it, because he was usually gone when Randy was home, but he looked bad. Nothing physically was wrong with him but John could tell his demeanor was that of a dangerous storm cloud. Adam was right; he was going to erupt at any moment. It also seemed that for John to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was Ryon, he was going to have to put her right in Randy's path at the worst possible moment. She would be the sacrificial lamb and John would be her savior. He saw no other way around it.

* * *

_Didn't see that coming did ya?? lol I know you got something to say about this one so let me know!! Thanks for reading!!_


	15. The Storm

The next few days John planned how to go about getting a reaction out of Randy that would make Ryon the target and not him. He had drawn a blank. Nothing was coming to him and he would occasionally get ill thinking about how this was going to hurt her. That was until Adam called telling him that Randy was planning to come home early to surprise Ryon. He'd be home late Friday night instead of Saturday morning. That's when he'd devised his plan.

"Wanna go for a walk?" John asked cheerfully, Friday afternoon, waking her from a nap.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." She said going to change.

She came back downstairs in a white shirt and red shorts.

"You trying to copy me?" John joked.

"I didn't even realize." She laughed, noticing that they were wearing the same outfit, "We'd better hurry, I think its going to rain in a little while."

John already knew that, but he pretended he didn't.

"Yeah, let's go." He urged.

He knew that she was afraid of thunderstorms and lucky for him there was a major one heading their way. They walked about a mile when it started to rain. Just a small drizzle at first and then much harder when they finally made it back to the house at dusk. They came in the door soaking wet and dripping on the floor.

"Maybe a walk wasn't such a good idea." Ryon laughed, peeling off her shirt to reveal a black sports bra.

John took off his shirt too and tossed it on the floor with hers. She had taken her long hair down and was combing through the wet strands with her fingers, while John kicked off his shoes. Outside a very loud peal of thunder roared across the sky. Ryon screamed and propelled herself into John's arms. He felt as if he'd been hit by lightening at that moment. Everywhere her skin touched his felt like it was on fire.

She looked up at him apologetically, "Sorry. I'm kinda scared of thunderstorms."

He shook his head and smoothed the hair away from her face, "It's okay. I'm right here."

He could feel her about to pull away when another flash of lightening and then pop of thunder made her squeeze him tighter. He felt her shiver a little, whether from the storm or the cold he wasn't sure. He moved one arm down to the small of her back pulling her closer. He was surprised she didn't object, but then remembered that Randy had been less affectionate to her lately. She craved that affection. John knew as well as Randy that she was one of those girls that had to be held, had to be touched or kissed, anything to feel secure and loved. He decided then that he would risk something with her that he'd never tried before. He kissed her neck just under her ear feeling her shiver again. He moved to the base of her throat where her collarbone was. He felt her hold her breath then. He moved up to her chin placing a tiny kiss there as well.

"John, I…" she protested.

"Please Ryon?" He asked, holding her face and staring into her eyes.

He could see her weighing her options.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea, and Randy…" she mumbled, sadness over his recent distance towards her evident in her eyes.

"Will never know. I know you love him." He said kissing the other side of her neck, letting his lips drag lazily down to her shoulder.

A small sigh escaped her lips, "John…"

She was about to come back to her senses and get him to stop when another bolt of thunder made its presence known. He had perfect timing, because just as she inhaled a breath in surprise, his lips met hers. His arms tightened around her as he held her in place. He slid his tongue across hers with a finesse she hadn't experienced before. He kissed her like he would never kiss anyone ever again. He savored every second their lips were fused together. Far too soon he felt her struggle against him. He slid his tongue back in her mouth wanting to taste her a final time and then pulled away. He looked back in her eyes that were confused and shocked.

"I can't believe you just did that." She whispered.

He held her eyes, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

She pulled away from him and crossed her arms, "I don't know what to say."

He felt like shit. He thought that she would enjoy the kiss as much as he did. He could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes that he had stepped over the boundaries of "just friends."

"Don't say anything. Let's get changed and pretend it didn't happen." He suggested, "I'm really sorry Ry."

She deliberated a moment before nodding her head. She went up the stairs to her room leaving John in the foyer. He watched her go, their kiss a bittersweet memory running through his head. She may not have wanted to kiss him, but she hadn't really argued about it either. He only hoped that the rest of his plan would go as smoothly. After they changed clothes they watched TV for awhile. Ryon had been sipping on wine all night, trying to ease her nerves. The storm outside was getting increasingly worse much to her dismay.

"I'm bout to go to bed, are you going to be okay?" John asked softly.

He had noticed that she had hardly said two words to him since their kiss and it was bugging him a little so he was going to make her talk to him. She looked up at him a frightened look on her face. She could manage the storm as long as someone was with her, being alone was a totally different scenario.

"Yeah, I think so." She said sounding unsure.

She followed him up the stairs and ran to her room and jumped in the bed hoping against all hope that she would be brave enough to not call for John. Not only was she scared of storms, she was also scared of being alone and of the dark. All three of her fears together were almost unbearable. She jumped every time the lightening flashed and the thunder snarled. The lights went out only a few minutes after she had gotten comfortable.

"John!" she called praying that he wasn't asleep yet.

Another deep rumble of thunder shook the house as the rain pelted the window.

"JOHN!" she called again, louder and more frantic.

He'd been waiting just outside her door for this to happen. He had his fingers crossed that the lights would go out but was prepared to go downstairs and flip the breaker if they didn't. He heard her whimper when the wind howled outside.

"What's wrong?" he asked staggering into her room in the dark.

"I'm scared." She admitted quietly.

She had all but forgotten her anger over the kiss he'd forced on her. He was forgiven and was her dependable friend again. He waited hoping she would ask him not to leave.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked, embarrassed a little.

"It's not going to be weird is it?" he questioned.

"No. Just keep your lips to yourself." She said laughing nervously.

In the dark he closed the bedroom door and took off his shirt and shorts dropping them intermittently on his way to her bed. He'd already set the stage downstairs as well. He'd left her empty wine bottle and glass sitting on the counter along with a couple of his beer bottles. He also left a trail of their wet clothes from their walk leading to the bedroom. He pulled the covers around him and lay on his back. He hoped Randy would find all of this and come to the conclusion that John had planned for him to. He waited for her breathing to become even before pulling her to his chest. She snuggled into him involuntarily. His breath became haggard when he felt her smooth leg intertwine with his. He knew she was only wearing a tank top and boy shorts and that thought alone made him shift uneasily. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Ryon, but Randy can't have you anymore." He whispered, pulling her even closer.

He shut his eyes praying silently they would both survive when Randy found them.

* * *

_John is a bad boy huh? lol let me know what you think!! thanks again to all of those who are reading and have reviewed!! _


	16. What Did I Do?

_R/R please and thanks!! Enjoy!_

* * *

Randy was beyond pissed when he finally got into the rental car to head to his house. His flight had been delayed two hours, the flower shop was closed and the guy at the rental car

place had as much common sense as a goldfish. He sipped on the shake he'd made while waiting for the rental car nerd to get his shit together. This week had been an all time low or high

depending on how you looked at it. He was already on his third order of the powder from Adam. He'd begun to grow more and more aggravated and hostile at work when he didn't have

the protein powder to sip on. It was very quickly becoming his lifeline. He'd realized the other day how distant he'd become with Ryon as well. It dawned on him yesterday they hadn't had

sex at all last weekend. He'd even shortened his stays at home the last couple of times to avoid Ryon's inevitable questions about his erratic behavior. He wasn't sure if he was addicted

to the protein powder itself, the excitement he got by hiding it or the routine of making the shakes. Either way he was too far gone to care.

* * *

He could barely see when he pulled into their driveway. The storm was raging fiercely. His car rocked against the onslaught of the rain and wind. He'd just leave his bags, except his gym

bag of course, in the car until the next day. He looked at his watch while waiting for a break in the rain. It was midnight, and he figured that Ryon was either in bed sound asleep or

cowering in bed with a flashlight. He hoped John was a hard sleeper because he planned to make up for lost time with his wife tonight. He grabbed his bag and sprinted to the door

getting soaked in the few seconds it took for him to do that. He unlocked the door and tried to turn on the lights. He threw his bag against the wall in fury. Apparently the storm had

knocked out the power. He counted to ten to calm himself, he had to remember that he was at home now and needed to control himself. He carefully went to the stairs and stopped dead

in his tracks when he saw discarded clothes going up the stairs. Ryon was a neat freak and would never allow clothes to be out of place. He took two steps and stooped to examine them.

They were damp and made a trail up the stairs. He noticed one of Ryon's shirts and the other was John's. He went up four more steps; there were Ryon's and John's shorts. He made it to

the top of the stairs the clothes sill in his hands. Outside of his closed bedroom were her sports bra and John's Calvin Klein boxers. His fury was mounting. What the fuck was going on. He

went to the door and carefully opened it. His eyes were straining to see through the dark. He could make out the bed and saw that Ryon was in it. He took a deep breath, maybe they got

caught out in the rain for some reason. He was trying to come up with a valid reason why she would leave a mess in the otherwise immaculate house. A flash of lightening illuminated the

bedroom. What he saw made him blind with rage. Ryon was on her side asleep and his best friend was curled behind her. John's arm was around her waist, his leg draped across her hip,

his fingers laced with hers poking out from beneath the pillow, his head resting in the curve of her neck. Randy didn't realize he was shaking with anger. His wife was in bed with his best

friend. They had tricked him and took advantage of his trust. Randy had planned to make up for lost time, but John had beaten him to it. Randy was remembering all of the times he'd been

suspicious of the two and realized he should have gone with his instincts. Another flash lit up the intimate embrace again, and he'd had enough. He threw the clothes down the hall and

slammed the door with enough force to awaken Ryon. John had been awake the entire time waiting for this moment.

He felt Ryon stir, "What was that?"

John pretended to wake up as well, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

She moved away from him and sat up. She heard the storm still going full force outside.

"Probably just the thunder." She muttered sinking back in the covers.

John didn't know where Randy was at the moment, but he knew that he would have to make Ryon go look for him. Could he do it? He had seen Randy's face when he walked in. If John sent Ryon down there now he would complete his mission to destroy their relationship. By doing so, he would be sending her into the lion's den. Could he hurt her to obtain her? Could he deal with the consequences of sending her to her psycho drugged husband? He swallowed back the bile rising in his throat; he could only guess what Randy would do to her in the state he was in.

"Ryon, I think that was Randy." He choked out.

"What?" she whispered half asleep.

"I think Randy came home early." He said.

She twisted to face him in the dark, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and uh, I think he got the wrong impression." He stated.

It felt like someone was stabbing him with a knife. He could barely breathe from the pain it was causing him to send her to Randy.

"I'm going to go to my room. Call me if you need me." He said quickly kissing her cheek and gathering his clothes on the way out.

He got to his room and doubled over as soon as he shut the door. Now would come the hard part. He would have to listen to what he'd caused. He would have to witness what he'd planned to happen. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought of what she was walking into. A strangled sob escaped his body as he tried to steel himself for the inevitable.

"What did I do?" he whispered.

* * *

_anticipation...gotta love it. WARNING!! Next chapter is graphic, so be prepared!! Let me know what you think!!_


	17. Fury Unleashed

_WARNING!! Chapter is a little intense! Let me know what you think!!_

* * *

Ryon threw on a pair of jeans and went to the bedroom door. She carefully made her way down the stairs to the living room.

"Randy?" she called softly.

A blast of thunder answered her, making her almost jump out of her skin. She stumbled into the kitchen then the dining room, no Randy. She went to the stairs of the mudroom. She got to the bottom and turned the corner. Randy was sitting on the couch with a cup of something on the table, she couldn't see.

"Randy? What are you doing?" she asked softly.

He stared blankly out at the pool and the sheets of rain coming down.

"What the fuck were **you** doing?" he asked, his expression never changed.

She barely even saw his lips move.

"What do you mean?" she questioned feeling very uneasy.

"Do **NOT** play fucking games with me Ryon! He bellowed over the roar of the thunder.

Her eyes widened when he turned to look at her. She had never sent that expression on his face. It was one of unadulterated fury. She unconsciously took a step back from him. She was more than terrified now, "I asked John to stay with me until I fell asleep because of the storm."

His glare grew more intense, "I'm going to tell you again, do not fucking play games with me Ryon." He growled so low she could barely hear him.

He finished off the contents of his drink. He was at a molten level of fury. He could not see his wife only the violent thoughts that blinded his eyes, and filled his head.

"Randy, I swear nothing happened. I was afraid." She said, her voice almost failing her.

He moved so quick he hadn't realized he had.

He had her by the shoulders in iron fists, "What the fuck were you thinking sleeping with him? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he snarled in her face, his forehead pressed against hers.

She cowered from him, "No it was the storm Randy I promise."

He let her go and retreated into his gym. She followed cautiously.

"Randy, please believe me. I'm sorry that I was scared." She said.

She didn't know how else to make him believe her.

"I asked him to come and stay here with you as a favor and this is what he does? This is what you do?" Randy said quietly.

He was still in attack mode, but was trying to regain some control because of Ryon. It was definitely a losing battle because at any moment he knew he could totally lose control and snap.

"No, we didn't…" she tried.

"Shut up!!" he bellowed, "Get the fuck out NOW, both of you!!"

Tears stung her eyes as she gingerly walked to him, "Randy…" she called ever so lightly touching his shoulder.

That's all it took, he couldn't keep his anger from hurting her anymore. He spun around quickly grasping her shoulders and shoving her into one of the mirrored walls. She staggered backwards her hands behind her trying to brace her fall. When she hit the mirror a waterfall of glass shards fell on her. She knew something was wrong immediately. By trying to catch herself she had cut her left wrist wide open. The wound was already beginning to pace with her frantic heartbeat. She grasped her wrist to her chest and tried to get to the stairs. Randy caught her from behind with a hand full of her hair.

"You're not going back to him." Randy yelled, blocking her only escape.

He started trashing the room, throwing furniture and pictures around, knocking things off shelves.

"I bet both of you made many fond memories in **OUR** house, didn't you?" he accused.

When he was satisfied with his destruction in the weight room, he grabbed Ryon by the hair, dragging her into the next room.

He flung her into the couch, "Did you fuck him here? Answer me Ryon!" he screamed in her face.

She was weeping clutching her wrist to her chest trying to stop the bleeding.

"No!" she screamed back at him.

He slapped her across the face, "I don't believe you!"

She fell on her side sobbing now into the cushions. She could feel her blood soaking through her shirt. She was shivering from being so frightened; she truly felt at that moment that she would die in that room. When he'd finished destroying that room too he pinned her to the couch by crawling on top of her. His blank eyes stared at her, his face contorted into a furious mask that terrified her.

"Was it good Ry? Did you enjoy it?" he asked softly brushing her hair out of her face.

She choked back a sob shaking her head, "Please let me go Randy. I love you, please."

She was beginning to feel lightheaded.

Randy was not taking no for answer, "Why did you do it? Why did you sleep with John, and if you say you didn't one more time you're gonna get it." Randy laughed.

That sound scared Ryon more than anything else.

"I didn't!" she sobbed trying to push him off of her.

He got off of her and drug her up the stairs throwing her to the floor at the base of the other stairs. He didn't even seem to notice that he too was covered in her blood. Randy was reaching back to hit her again when John ran down the stairs over her.

"Randy, what did you do?" he exclaimed, bending over Ryon.

"Get your hands off of her!!" Randy commanded grabbing John and pulling him down the stairs with strength he didn't know he had.

Randy turned back to Ryon where she was crawling desperately trying to get away from him. He bound up the stairs like a panther to grab her ankle and pull her back to the floor to where John was. John immediately went to Ryon putting himself between her and Randy.

"Let me see baby, its okay. I'm gonna get you out of here." He promised, taking her wrist and wrapping it in the bottom hem of his shirt to apply pressure.

"Randy, let me take her to the hospital, she's losing too much blood." John pleaded.

He was more scared than he'd ever been in his life. If she didn't make it her blood would be on his hands.

"I said to get your fucking hands off of her!!" Randy yelled stalking toward them.

John stood quickly preparing to defend himself. Randy swung at him which he ducked under and tackled him to the floor. Randy's head whip lashed on the floor dazing him. John got off of him and gathered Ryon quickly in his arms. He ran through the house grabbing his car keys in the process. He heard Randy terrorizing after them knocking over anything in his path.

"I'm going to kill you Cena!" Randy screamed, his voice echoing off of the walls.

John raced into the garage hitting the button to automatically open the door. He hit the unlock button on his car and put her in the passenger seat. He could hear Randy only feet away. He jumped in the driver side just as Randy came out. John turned the ignition and threw the car in reverse just as Randy hit the button to close the door. He backed his car out with only inches to spare before the door closed on them. Now he had to get to the main gate of the property before Randy overrode the system from the house or came after them in his own vehicle. He glanced over at Ryon. Her eyes were glossy and her normally caramel colored skin was pale and waxy.

"Ryon, baby, please hold on. Don't leave me." He begged.

He saw tears streaming down her face, her expression twisting his stomach. It was as if someone had cut off all the lights inside her head. She looked like a character out of a horror movie. The whole front of her body was completely covered in blood. He sped up at the thought that he'd created this horror for her. He'd sent her to get slaughtered. He could blame no one but himself. The gate opened and he drove twice the speed limit to the hospital. When they got there John was sure she was dead. There was no way she could have survived losing that much blood. He went around in the rain and almost threw up when he touched her cold clammy skin. Her head lolled back in his arms when he picked her up. He dashed inside the hospital anyways. As soon as he entered, Ryon was whisked away from him onto a gurney and wheeled to the emergency room. The last image of her would forever be burned into his mind. Covered in blood with those dead eyes staring up at him as if she knew the sins he'd committed against her.


	18. Retaliation

_Yay! Snow Day, means late to work for me and new chapter for you!!_

* * *

John called Hunter though it took several tries to get his hands to stop shaking long enough to make the phone call.

Adam picked up his phone, "Cena, how'd your plan work out?"

"I think she's dead." John choked out.

He felt like he was dreaming, everything was a blurred reality.

"What?!" Adam blurted out, "What the hell happened?"

John sat down in the corner of the nearly empty waiting room out of earshot.

"I don't know, I don't know. Randy came home and found us in bed and I sent her down to him as planned, and then I don't know what he did to her." John whispered frantically.

"Why do you think she's dead then?" Adam asked trying to understand.

"She cut her wrist and I think she bled to death…there was blood everywhere, and she was so cold…" John rambled, he felt like he was losing his mind.

Nothing like this was supposed to happen. Adam had motioned to Hunter who was involved with some random girl, that they had problems. Adam explained the situation to him and handed him the phone.

"John? Have you heard anything from any of the doctors yet?" Hunter asked calmly.

"No." he said taking a firm grasp on the chair he was sitting on, as it was the only thing that wasn't spinning.

"Then there is a possibility that she might not be dead. You need to hang up and call Dave and let him know what's going on in case Randy makes an appearance. If he took a hit of that shit what thirty minutes ago, then he's got another thirty to forty five before he even figures out what he did." Hunter planned, "Wait ten minutes before calling Dave and then Ryon will be all yours."

John had only heard a portion of what he'd said. He was torn between grief and rage. Earlier that night had been the best of his life. He had enjoyed holding her so much it had felt so right the way she had fit into his arms. And now he wasn't sure if she were alive or dead.

"John, hang up and call Dave in ten minutes." Hunter repeated.

John hit the end button on his phone and watched the clock Time seemed to crawl by. He was dreading making the phone call to Batista, he knew how he was about his daughter. After ten minutes had passed he scrolled down his contacts to Batista's number.

"Hello?" Dave answered.

"Dave…" John trailed off.

He was debating whether or not to just fess up everything to him or not. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of his stupid plan. The thought entertained his mind for only a half second until he thought of Dave coming after him. He was sorry, but his safety came before Randy's. There was no way he could tell Batista the truth.

"Are you there?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, sorry." John paused, "I'm just going to come out and tell you; Ryon's in the hospital."

"What happened?" Dave asked, sprinting to his car.

He had a feeling it had something to do with Randy and didn't know why.

John hesitated, "I don't know if I should tell you while you're driving."

"Spit it out Cena, or so help me…" Batista ordered turning into the "Animal" in a split second.

"She was afraid of the storm and asked me to stay with her. Randy came home and jumped to the wrong conclusion. She went down to explain the situation to him and they got into a fight apparently. The next time I saw her she had cut her wrist somehow. Randy was standing over her at the bottom of the stairs about to hit her and I raced down and got her out of there as fast as I could. I'm really worried about her Dave, she lost so much blood." John confessed he kept seeing her dead eyes staring at him.

"You keep your ass there and call me if you hear anything. I'm going to go deal with my son of a bitch in law." Dave growled hanging up.

John looked at the clock again. It had been close to an hour since Randy had gotten home, so he should be coming down off of the powder. He felt the guilt creeping up on him again for throwing Randy under the bus and for causing this whole ordeal. He tried to stop thinking about everything and went to ask for information on Ryon.

* * *

Dave skidded to a stop at the Orton residence. The rain had slowed to a steady pace and the house was dark and ominous. He jogged to the door letting himself in as quietly as possible. He tried the lights and to his surprise they came on. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the devastated foyer. The room looked like a tornado had ripped through it. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his daughter's blood everywhere, on the stairs, on the floor, down the hall. He felt sick to his stomach thinking of how his baby had suffered. He started stalking from room to room in search of Randy. He would not be satisfied until Randy suffered as much if not more than Ryon had. He went down the stairs to the mudroom and found Randy seated facing the blood splattered couch. Randy was staring at the couch with an odd expression on his face. He almost looked relieved that Dave was there.

"I've been waiting for you." Randy croaked out.

Dave was stunned when tears spilled from the younger man's eyes.

"I know what I did, but I don't know why. I knew she would be scared, I knew that I could trust her and that she hadn't done anything wrong. I can't tell you why I snapped or what made me. Something is wrong with me Dave… I knew I was hurting her and I did it anyways, I couldn't stop. I could kill myself because I hurt her. I would rather die than to ever hurt her again." Randy proclaimed, tears running down his face freely.

His eyes never left the couch. He groaned thinking of how badly he'd hurt Ryon. Every memory stabbed him in the heart. Dave watched as Randy internally tortured himself.

"Please do what you came here to. Please put me out of my misery." Randy cried squeezing his eyes shut to try and stop the night's memories in his head.

This was definitely an unexpected twist in Dave's book. He expected Randy to be some kind of raving lunatic, not a guilt ridden, remorseful man pleading with Dave to inflict pain upon him. He almost felt bad for Randy until he looked at the blood soaked couch. Batista advanced on Randy with every intention of fulfilling his plea.

* * *

_Randy's gonna get it....let me know what you think!!_

_Street Creds Go Out To The Following Hotties that Reviewed: Kayla Smiley, ChainGangShorty54, VASHORTYGIRL, Kimmie Cena, southerncharm21, xKillerstylBlvd.!!  
_


	19. Surprise!

_chapter 2 on snow day...lol Enjoy!!_

* * *

John was very quickly going stir crazy. He felt like he'd been sitting in the waiting room for days. The worst part was not knowing what was happening. He didn't know if Ryon was alive or if she was dead, and it was driving him mad.

"Are you here with Miss Orton?" a nurse asked John whose head snapped up.

He stood up quickly, "Yes, is she okay?"

"She came very close to dying. Another five minutes and she would have been gone. They have completed a blood transfusion on her but with a few complications. Do you know if any of her family has been contacted?" the nurse asked.

"Her father is on his way. What kind of complications are you talking about?" John asked quickly.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge any of the patient's personal information, except to a family member, but whenever they put her in a room, you can go and see her." The nurse informed going back to the emergency room.

John was more worried now than when he knew nothing. What complications was the nurse talking about? His head was already hurting trying to imagine all of the possibilities. A few minutes later Dave walked into the waiting room.

"Have you heard anything?" he questioned, tension evident all over his body.

"They did a blood transfusion, but they said there were complications." John relayed.

Dave went to the nurse's desk, who quickly ushered him to the back to be with his daughter. John needed to get some fresh air. The hospital was becoming stifling. He went outside under the large covered awning and took several gulps of air, filling his lungs. He stepped to the side as an ambulance raced under the awning. His jaw dropped when he saw Randy in the back. He had a deep bruise on his face and all over his exposed chest.

"Let's get him in, careful his collarbone is broken. He needs X-rays on his ribs, a few may be fractured." An EMT rattled off to the awaiting doctors, "Said he fell down the stairs when the lights at his house went out."

The EMT and the doctor exchanged a skeptical glance as they wheeled Randy past John.

John picked up his vibrating phone, "She's alive, but I don't know if I can do this anymore…" he said to Hunter on the phone.

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't go and get a conscience on me now Cena." Hunter warned.

"Randy just got to the hospital with a broken collarbone and fractured ribs. I can't keep hurting people like this." John explained, wondering if it was true that guilt could eat you alive.

"You haven't done anything. Randy did this to himself. The hard part is over with, why don't you go and be there for Ryon? She's going to need you now. Being with her will calm your ass down, so you don't do something stupid." Hunter said rolling his eyes at Adam who was hovering nearby.

"I'll talk to you later." John said dejectedly.

"Go to Ryon, she's all your now." Hunter urged, hanging up.

John was really starting to piss him off. Hunter should have known that he would react like this when he "got his hands dirty." John trudged back inside and got the number to Ryon's room. He knocked softly before going in. Dave was perched on the bed beside his sleeping daughter. He was gently brushing his fingers through her hair. It was odd to see such a big man in stature vulnerable. Dave looked very uneasy sitting beside her not being able to do anything to benefit her. He looked like a giant bear tending to a wounded cub. All of the strength he possessed was of no use to him, and it was obvious that that fact frustrated him. John dropped in a seat and put his head in his hands. The memory or Ryon in the car lashed out at him. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to look at her again without those memories surging forward.

"Thank you John." Batista whispered his voice grave with emotion.

"Don't thank me. I don't deserve it." John replied.

"You saved her. She would be dead if you hadn't gotten her here when you did." Dave continued.

John shook his head, furious at himself, "She wouldn't even be here at all if I would have gotten up to go to my own room."

"She wouldn't be here if Randy would have kept his hands to his damn self, regardless of the situation. That motherfucker knew what he was doing." Dave said, his voice rising in anger.

John decided to change the subject, "So she _**is**_ going to be okay right? What complications were they talking about?"

"Something about her blood type or something, I wasn't even listening. I just wanted to get to her." He admitted, "The doctor said she would be out for a few hours, why don't you go and get cleaned up and grab Ryon a change of clothes."

John realized what he was talking about when he glanced down at his shirt speckled with blood stains.

"Yeah, you're probably right. If she sees me like this it'll probably upset her." He said getting up, "If she wakes up will you let her know that I was here and that I'm coming right back?"

Dave nodded, "Sure."

* * *

John was gone only for an hour, rushing to get guilty and decided that he would put all of his efforts into convincing her that she should be with him and not Randy. When he got back to the room Dave was watching the muted TV.

"That was fast." Dave chuckled.

"I don't even think the outfit I got for her matches." John smiled, sitting her pink bag in the corner.

John pulled a chair beside her bed taking one of her icy hands in hers. He hit the call button to the nurse's station. A nurse appeared almost immediately doing a quick once over on Ryon's vitals before acknowledging John.

"Do you think you could bring a few heated blankets, she's freezing cold?" John asked politely.

The nurse smiled warmly at him, "Of course. She's probably still cold from the loss of blood, and the transfusion."

"Thank you." John said noticing Batista staring at him out of the corner of his eye, "What? She hates being cold."

Dave smirked, turning back to the TV, "I know."

The nurse returned with two large warm blankets that John helped her tuck around Ryon who stirred but did not wake. He sat back down after kissing her forehead gently.

"Don't move too quick Cena." Dave said his eyes still on the TV.

"What are you talking about?" John asked still looking at Ryon.

"She's going to be upset about Randy for awhile. I don't want you to get your hopes up about anything." Dave replied.

John shrugged, "I'll be here for her no matter what, however long it takes."

"That's fine, but don't expect much at first, and don't push her, or I'll have to kick your ass too." Dave warned.

John rested his head on the blankets, sleep taking him quickly. In his dreams he could see Ryon's face transform from the haunting mask in the car to the one that made his heart leap. She was smiling at him and was happy that she was with him. These images replayed themselves in his head until he was nudged awake by Dave a few hours later.

"The doctor needs us to leave for a minute." He said.

John got up sleepily following Dave into the hall.

He stretched and yawned, "What's going on? What are they doing?"

"They were checking to make sure she wasn't having a reaction to the blood transfusion, they said she's been asleep longer than what they expected her to be." Batista explained rubbing his blood shot eyes.

They heard a faint whimper through the door. They both gravitated to the door. Dave put his ear to it straining to hear what was going on inside. John was watching his face intently only a few feet away. They heard muffled speaking and then another whimper from Ryon. Dave swallowed audibly he could not stand hearing his daughter in pain. He burst through the door when her whimpers turned into full blown crying. John was left outside with only unanswered questions. He paced up and down the hall. He could only hear Ryon's tortured cries, and it was killing him. How much more could she endure in one day? All of a sudden, the door opened quickly and two nurses scurried down the hall and back with a tray of medicine and syringes. He could hear Ryon's frantic cries perfectly now. He figured the whole floor could from the way she was screaming.

"Get out!! Just leave me alone!! Don't touch me! Don't touch me!!" he heard her scream. He heard the doctor order Dave from the room. Batista came out as pale as a ghost, his face completely expressionless.

"What the hell was that about?" John questioned.

Dave didn't respond as he went to the wall and rested his forehead against the smooth surface.

"Dave? What's wrong?" John shouted his sanity about to break if he didn't get some answers from somebody.

"She's pregnant." Dave groaned into the wall.


	20. Never Giving Up

_sorry it took so long...hope you enjoy!! _

* * *

John had always tried to prepare himself in life. He'd always taken calculated risks whether in his profession or in his everyday life. The news that Ryon was in fact pregnant hit him like a bus filled with a ton of bricks and whatever other cliché was pertinent. The thought had never crossed his mind that she could be carrying a child especially given the way she reacted when the subject was ever brought up. He stood in the hallway deaf, dumb and blind trying to wrap his head around this unwanted surprise. The only sound in the now quiet hallway was that of Dave gently banging his forehead against the wall. He too had not been prepared to deal with the situation. A few minutes later the frazzled nurses and doctor came out of the room.

"I've never had a reaction like that before. It was against my better judgment, but I gave her a very mild sedative to calm her down some so she wouldn't risk injuring herself or her baby. You can go back in whenever you're ready." The doctor said before going down the hall.

Dave and John looked at the door like it was infected with the plague.

"Do you think it's safe to go in?" john asked testing the waters.

Dave sighed, "She's not going to want to see me right now, I know that much. I'll probably just upset her. You can give it a try, I'm going to go get something to eat and let her cool down some."

John nodded taking a few cautious steps to the door.

"I guess we'll see if you really meant what you said." Dave said going to the elevator.

John went into the room without a sound. He went to the foot of her bed and waited. She was lying on her back, a dazed expression on her tear stained face. He could see the red splotches were back in full force on her skin.

"Ry, did you need anything?" John asked, not knowing what else to say at the moment.

"Get out. Leave me alone before I poison you too!" she whispered.

"You wouldn't do something like that to me." He joked before becoming serious, "None of this is your fault Ryon."

She scoffed at him angrily, "I've disappointed my father, I involved you and almost got you hurt, Ran…my hus…_HE_ hates me, and now I'm already ruining this bab…_IT'S_ life by being its mother."

She couldn't finish what she was saying; it was far too painful for her to hear the words aloud.

John sat beside her on the bed and brought her hand to his lips, "You're dad is not disappointed, he's just shocked. I involved myself in this, and would gladly switch places with you to take all of this pain away from you. Your bab…"

She threw her hands up, "Don't say it! I can't handle hearing that word or _HIS_ name right now."

"Fair enough, _'It'_ is very lucky to have you as a mother; you just don't realize that yet. And to wrap things up, I don't know what 'assholes' problem is." John finished.

Ryon rolled on her side facing away from him. His heart sank when he heard her weeping quietly. He kissed the back of her head and laced his fingers with hers. He gave his best effort to expend any kind of strength he possessed into her.

"What am I going to do? This is exactly what I was afraid was going to happen. I thought it would be me that messed everything up not him." She cried softly.

"You're not going to do this alone. You're dad's going to help you and you know I will. I would do anything for you Ry." He assured.

"I am not going to ask you to do anything. This isn't your problem to deal with." She said.

He kissed her cheek, "I'm offering, so you technically didn't ask me to do anything."

"How am I ever going to tell him? I'm so confused right now. Half of me wants to hate him and the other half wants answers." She sniffled.

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"I've never seen him act that way. He's never even raised his voice to me. What made him react that way? Did I really make him that mad?" she asked.

Her crying had increased ten fold since they had switched to the subject of Randy. John tensed at her questions. Lying to her was by far the hardest part of his whole scheme. She trusted him completely, and it was a little unnerving to him.

"Ryon, eventually you will have to tell him about…'_it'._ I would like it if you waited awhile before you did for your sake, but it's your call. Maybe when you tell him, you will get some answers. I know you probably don't like the idea of waiting but it's for the best in my opinion." He said.

"I just know I'll be dreading the day that I do tell him. He's always been so excited about having kids and I always shied away from the idea…" she trailed off.

John hugged her closer feeling her shudder trying to keep in her emotions.

"Did the doctor say how far along you were?" John asked, hoping that question wouldn't upset her.

"He said around six to eight weeks. He was surprised that I had no idea that I was p-pregnant because I should be having morning sickness." She stated slowly.

He could tell talking about the baby made her uncomfortable. He almost laughed at how eccentric she was about being pregnant. Every expectant mother he'd ever met was brimming with pride over their future child, going on for hours about the baby to be. And then there was Ryon who was so terrified of the whole situation she could barely say the word pregnant and had temporarily named her baby "It." She eventually calmed down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ryon was released from the hospital the next day after she reluctantly scheduled her next visit with her doctor for her baby. She was noticeably antsy on the ride to her house. She was afraid that Randy would be there. Afraid that her dad and/or John would kill him, but also afraid that she would have to face him. She wasn't ready to accept the fact that she was expecting and damn sure wasn't ready to tell Randy she was. They pulled up to the house and she breathed a small sigh of relief that he wasn't there. She hadn't mentioned his name aloud since she'd been taken to the hospital. Sure she wanted answers; she just did now want them right now. When she walked in the door she was surprised that there were no signs of Randy's outburst anywhere.

"Your dad got somebody to clean up everything." John whispered in her ear, apparently reading her thoughts.

"I'm going to go lay down for awhile." She muttered rushing up the now sterile stairs.

She got to her room and flung herself onto the bed. She thought she would be prepared to come back home to her now "husband-less" house, but she was wrong. Everything seemed to hit her all at once. Randy had turned into a monster for no apparent reason, and now she was going to have his baby. As she sobbed into her pillow she tried to think of where everything had gone wrong. What had she done to deserve being punished so severely for? How in the hell was she going to get through her pregnancy without the man she loved more than the whole world? She was almost hysterically crying when she felt a large hand on her back. Her heart fluttered hoping it was Randy coming to tell her everything was okay. She looked up to see her father's concerned face. She fell into his open arms like she had when she was a child. The only thing that was more comforting to her than being in Randy's arms was being in her father's. He held her and gently rocked and shushed her until she was done crying. She was sniffing and hiccupping softly in his arms as he still rocked her.

"Tell me what you want me to do to make this better baby." He whispered in her hair.

"Can you build me a time machine?" she sniffed.

She felt him chuckle, "I would if I could, you know that."

She was gathering up all of her will power to talk to her Dave about everything. Her eyes were already welling back up with more tears.

"Why did he do this to me daddy? He's never ever acted like that before. He was a stranger to me the other night, he didn't even look the same." She cried.

Dave swallowed the million or so obscenities that popped in his head at Ryon's line of questioning. He could very easily kill Randy for putting her through this.

"I don't know why he hurt you honey. You didn't deserve it at all, and it was not your fault. He never should have put his hands on you. It pisses me off to even think about it." He said shaking his head.

Ryon pulled away from him to look him in the face, "Will you promise me that you won't hurt him? I know it's stupid for me to even care about it, but…" she stopped talking when she saw his face change, "You already did didn't you?"

"He was not going to get away with what he did to you. I came here before I came to the hospital." He said.

He figured it would be better to just go ahead and fess up about it than hide it from her. He could see the conflict in her eyes. She was hurt that Randy had suffered, but was also validated that his actions had been dealt with.

"I'm not sorry for what I did, but I am sorry that it hurt you." Dave said sincerely.

She shrugged, not being able to stop herself from asking, "Was he okay?"

Batista's face darkened, "I called an ambulance for him. The last I heard he had a broken collarbone and three fractured ribs."

She dropped her head, "Why do I even care? Why do I want to make sure he's okay when he hasn't even checked on me once?"

Dave pulled her back into his arms, "Shhh. He doesn't deserve your tears baby."

After an hour or so she fell asleep. He tucked her under the covers and went downstairs.

John jumped up off the couch, "Is she okay? Is there something I can do?"

Dave chuckled, "You don't have a time machine do you?"

"That bad huh?" John asked.

"She'll be okay as long as Randy stays the hell away from her. I think I'll go and take care of that right now." Dave said going to the front door.

John smiled to himself as he hit the delete button on all of the messages that Randy had left on the machine for Ryon. Everything was going exactly as planned.

* * *

Dave got to the hospital and located Randy's room. He walked in without knocking and closed the door behind him.

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell are you doing here?" Adam questioned standing between Dave and Randy.

"This has nothing to do with you so I suggest you step aside because I am not in the mood." Dave said.

Adam stood his ground, "Haven't you done enough? He just got out of surgery last night."

Batista grabbed a handful of Adam's shirt and glared down at him, "That bastard almost killed my daughter. He got off fucking easy."

"Adam it's alright." Randy said hoarsely from the bed.

Dave let Adam go, "I'll be right outside." Adam said pointing at Dave.

"How is Ryon?" Randy asked immediately.

Dave rolled his eyes, "She's alive, no thanks to you."

Randy looked relieved, "What did you come here for?"

Dave glared at Randy as he spoke, "I came here to tell you that you are not allowed to have any contact with her whatsoever. She needs some time to figure everything out."

"Did she say that? Did she say she didn't want to see me?" Randy asked.

"No, but it is what is best for her right now. She needs her space away from you for awhile." Dave replied.

"What does this mean? She's not filing for divorce is she?" Randy panicked.

"No, it means that you are not to call her, not to come to the house, just leave her the hell alone until she's ready to talk to you about everything. I mean it Randy. If I catch you at that house or calling her I swear I will end your life. We're doing things my way now." Dave threatened.

Randy shook his head, "I can't do that Dave. I've got to make this right. I can't let her think that I don't care enough to call and check on her. I love her too much to not work this out."

Dave went to Randy's bed and grabbed him by his shoulder applying pressure to his newly constructed collarbone. Randy hissed under the intense pain.

"Leave her alone. I'm not joking when I said I would kill you. I don't mind sitting in jail for my baby girl Randy." Dave promised, "Do we understand each other?"

Randy winced; he was fighting against the pain. He couldn't give her up; he had to tell her how he felt. She had to know he was extremely sorry. Dave squeezed his shoulder even tighter.

"Do we understand each other? He asked again.

Randy groaned, "Yes."

Dave released him, "Good. Do not forget."

"I will get her back Dave; nothing is going to stop me. I'm going to figure out what exactly happened that night." Randy stated.

"We'll see about that Orton." Dave said before leaving.

Randy was holding his shoulder that was still throbbing from Dave's grasp.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked coming back into the room.

"Yeah, I've got to get out of here before I lose Ryon forever." Randy said.

Adam went to the window watching Dave walk to his car, _"You already have, you just don't know it yet."_ He thought.

He, John and Hunter would never allow Randy and Ryon to get back to together.

* * *

_Hit me up!! let me know what you think!! :)_


	21. Losing Ryon

_Two things: 1) I'm a bum...sorry 2) I know **NOTHING** about pregnancy or babies or anything, just keep that in mind_ :) _Kay poodles enjoy!!_

* * *

Four months passed very quickly. Ryon had gradually gotten used to the fact that she was pregnant and had almost begun to enjoy it. She loved that almost everyday the baby was changing, however the baby was still referred to "it". John and her father indulged her with anything she wanted. They had taken turns going with her for her ultrasounds. She had not heard anything from Randy. She tried to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think about him, but she cried herself to sleep most nights. All of his clothes, his shoes, and his jewelry were still exactly where he left it. She couldn't bear to move it.

Today was a different story however; she was too excited to care about anything other than her ultrasound that morning. The day had finally arrived that she would find out the gender of the baby. She came bouncing down the stairs in white shorts and a Kelly green halter top that hugged her bump that was not to be acknowledged. John put a hand over his mouth to stop the words from spilling out.

Ryon smiled and shrugged, "I don't care. I'm too excited."

He came behind her and put his hands on her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder, "You look adorable."

She let him cradle her bump for another minute before she shrugged him off, "Alright that's enough."

Dave and John could only get away with teasing her or saying the forbidden words of baby or pregnant or touching her growing stomach every so often because she would still break into hives if they picked at her too much.

"What do you want me to fix you?" John asked patiently.

This was a morning routine of theirs. He would wait to fix her something to eat because her cravings or things that made her sick changed almost every day.

"I'm too excited to eat." She said putting on her wedge sandals.

John narrowed his eyes at her, "You never skip breakfast."

"My shoes match right? I can barely see them." She asked.

"Yeah, they do, stop avoiding my question." He chided.

She poked out her bottom lip, "I'm ready to go. I promise I'll eat a big lunch."

"Okay, okay, stop making that face." He gave in, following her to the garage.

"I'm glad it was my turn to take you!" John smiled, helping her into her Hummer, "Your dad offered to pay me five hundred dollars to switch with him."

Ryon gasped, "I would have taken the money."

He shook his head, "No way. You actually being excited to go to the doctor is priceless. I would give up a million dollars to see your face when you find out if it's a boy or a girl."

They got to the doctor's office and as usual they were the first patients there. Ryon always scheduled her appointments early to avoid any questions from other patients who would not be aware of her sensitivities.

"Come on back Ms. Ryon." the nurse called as soon as they got to the door.

They walked to the room where the ultrasound machine was and Ryon hopped on the table and lay down immediately.

"Well this is a first. I don't think I've ever seen you so excited." The nurse smiled at Ryon's eagerness.

"I want to know what I'm having." She gushed.

"I think she's more ready to decorate than anything." John joked.

The nurse smiled, "Doctor Wright will be right in."

As soon as the door closed John grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Can I, just one more time?" he asked.

Ryon rolled her eyes, "Fine."

He gently splayed his fingertips over her abdomen. She watched his face as he caressed her belly. He had a tender look of wonder and awe on his face. He bent and kissed her stomach before taking his hands off.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"Just that I'm excited that you are getting more enthusiastic about 'It'. I know "It's" not mine, but I feel really attached to it…and to you." He admitted, "I know you're not ready to move on yet, and I understand, but I do want you to know that I love you and your 'It'."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "You're so sweet John. I 'm sorry that I'm not ready, I really am, because you're been more than wonderful to me and 'It'. I don't want to talk about that though, I don't want anything to ruin this day."

John's brow furrowed as he thought for a moment, "So when you find out what it is are we going to start calling 'It' by a name?"

Ryon giggled and shrugged as Doctor Wright walked in.

"Am I in the right room? What have you done with Ryon?" Dr. Wright joked, "The Ryon I know has a look of dread on her face, not a smile."

"Ha ha, maybe I'm enjoying myself a little more, today is a big day you know." Ryon countered.

"It is indeed. Let's see what you're going to have lovely." He grinned squeezing the cold jelly on her stomach. Ryon reached out for John's hand.

"I see Dave couldn't persuade you to trade with him." Dr. Wright noticed, well aware of Dave and John's rotating schedule.

"And miss this, no way." John replied

Dr. Wright placed the sonogram on the side of Ryon's stomach. A picture of her baby was on the screen, making her inhale a sharp breath. It always scared the hell out of her when she saw that there was the baby, still growing inside of her. John scooted closer to her to run his hand through her hair.

Dr. Wright chuckled, "You do that every time. It's just you're baby Ryon, you shouldn't be so shocked by now."

She wrinkled her nose a bit at his statement and warily watched the screen.

"He or she is being shy today. It's all curled up, see?"

Ryon was scarcely breathing trying to keep her up her perfect streak of not freaking out during her visits.

"I'm going to move to this side to get a better view. There we go." Dr. Wright mumbled aloud.

Ryon and John waited anxiously to hear the news.

"Is that?" John asked suddenly, moving closer and squinting at the screen.

Dr. Wright smiled at John's realization.

"What? What? I can never see these things." Ryon said frustrated that John could always see the sonograms better than she.

"You're having a baby boy Ryon." Dr. Wright announced.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She had been hoping to have a boy.

"Seriously?" She asked.

The doctor pointed to the screen.

"Oh, well I see now." Ryon laughed, covering her eyes to stop the tears from falling down her face.

John stood over her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy that we finally know." John said, "Aren't you Ry?"

He felt her nod slowly.

"I'll get you a printed picture while you get dressed. Everything else was perfectly normal." Dr. Wright said going leaving the room.

John took a hand towel from the counter and wiped off her stomach.

"Are you happy it's a boy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been hoping it was because I have the perfect decorations in mind." She grinned.

"We'll go after lunch and pick out some things for Mr. It if you want to." He suggested.

Ryon laughed, "Mr. It, I like that."

John leaned forward and kissed her lips, "Call your dad and let him know."

Ryon stared at him caught off guard by his stolen kiss.

"I can't get a kiss once every four months?" he asked skeptically.

She sighed, "Well if you're only going to get one every four months I think you should make it a good one."

His blue eyes went to her face immediately, "What?"

She pulled him back to her lips and kissed him back this time. It didn't have the same intensity and desire that Randy's kiss always did, but it did make her heart flutter when his tongue slid into her mouth.

He groaned into her mouth before pulling away, "Damn it Ryon."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know how else to thank you." She muttered.

Her heart and her mind were at war over her actions now. She wanted to get over Randy, but that was obviously easier said than done.

"That was perfect. I will be expecting another one of those in four months." He joked helping her sit up.

She got her phone and dialed her father's number.

He picked up on the first ring, "Well? It's a boy right?" he asked quickly.

"You never let me surprise you daddy!!" Ryon pouted, "How did you know?"

* * *

Randy was home for the week. The past four months had been the worst of his life. His collarbone was healing slowly and he had just gotten to where he could breathe without pain. None of those injuries compared to the gaping hole in his heart. He felt like he'd been walking around like a zombie for the last couple of months. He stayed at his parents' house for the first two months and had to endure his injuries and their disappointment at the same time. His father chewed him out first and when he was done it was his mother's turn. He could handle getting yelled at by his dad, but seeing his mother cry cut him to his soul and only made him think of Ryon even more. When he couldn't stand the atmosphere any longer he crashed at Adam's for the last two months. Every moment he was awake his mind was constantly thinking about Ryon. How she was doing, if she'd moved on, that was the thought that really made him suffer. He didn't know how he would survive if she had. After wallowing in his self pity for long enough he decided he would come back to town and rent a room for the week in hopes that maybe he would see her around and get some answers for himself.

He had been drowning his sorrows for almost an hour when the bartender came back over with another drink. "It's probably none of my business, but I think your wife's here with your friend."

Randy's head snapped up, "Where?"

He pointed around the corner at the table they occupied. Randy peeked at the pair who seemed to be having a great fucking time. They were facing away from him laughing about something; he could never forget her laugh. He felt like his heart was going to explode. He had been miserable and here she was enjoying herself. He saw Ryon flip her hair over her shoulder and onto John's arm that was wrapped protectively around her shoulders. It was painful for Randy to watch the way they interacted with each other. Every movement Ryon made John would sub-consciously shift to compliment her. It was as if they were in sync with one another. Randy calculated in his head that spending close to six months with someone would make them that attune to each other. He saw John get up from the table first. Randy was about to make his presence known when he saw John lean down and kiss her. It was a long enough kiss to be more than friendly. Rand could feel his heart being ripped out of his chest. Ryon made no movement to end the kiss from what he could tell. She was perfectly at ease kissing him. Randy returned slowly to his seat at the bar. The bartender handed him a shot which he quickly downed and ordered three more. She couldn't really be involved with John while she was still married to him, right? Randy ducked his head when he saw John going to the bathroom. Randy instinctively looked to the table to see if Ryon was still there, but the table was empty. He almost went to find her and steal her away for a long overdue discussion, but he really wasn't sure if she was willing to listen to him anymore. He waited until John was walking back by to make his move.

"Long time no Cena." Randy greeted coldly.

John stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look at Randy.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, kind of disappeared didn't you?" John smiled; he could feel the tension radiating from Randy.

"Dave didn't give me a lot of options, but I'm sure you knew that. So anyways, how's my life been going?" Randy asked seriously.

John laughed, "Oh, you mean your wife that you tried to kill? She's fine, nothing for you to worry about. I'm taking very good care of her just like you asked." John retorted sarcastically.

It pleased him to see how much that statement had pissed Randy off.

Randy glared at John before smiling at him, "She hasn't gotten over me yet has she? You're still doing everything you can to get her to forget me but it's not working is it? You're all fucking mouth Cena, but I see right through the bullshit."

It was John's turn to glare.

Randy smirked, "She'll never be yours John, no matter what you do. We have a bond that can't be broken, not by you or her dad, or anyone else for that matter."

"Don't be so sure Orton. When was the last time you talked to her or held her in your arms? Not lately. I've been there for her through everything you've put her through. You may be what she wants but I'm what she needs." John spat back at him.

Randy was still smiling, "When I get to the bottom of what happened that night and prove to her that something else was going on, you'll be a distant memory."

John scoffed sarcastically, "There's nothing to get to the bottom of. You're a sick psycho who tried to kill his wife. I should have known you would try to find some kind of excuse to feed to Ryon. It's never going to work because you'll never get within a hundred yards of her; I'll personally make sure of that."

"I know something else was going on, because I would never hurt her in anyway." Randy stated.

John rolled his eyes, a sardonic grin on his face, "Good luck with your conspiracy theories. I'm going to go and enjoy a romantic evening with your wife, or maybe I should start calling her my girlfriend."

Randy stood up and got in John's face, "You son of a…"

"Ah, ah, ah temper temper, that's what got you in trouble in the first place. See ya around loser." John laughed exiting the restaurant.

Randy was heaving deep breaths of air into his burning lungs. It took every ounce of energy he had not to follow John and beat the hell out of him. Randy was more determined now than he ever was to get to the bottom of why he snapped that fateful night. He was beginning to worry that if he didn't find something soon, he would lose Ryon forever.

* * *

_Let me know what you think sweets :)_


	22. He Knows, Or Does He?

_Do you love me or what?_ _those of you who read the last chapter, you rock, those who reviewed, you EFFIN rock!!_

* * *

Randy had left the bar much later after his chat with John. He thought drinking the pain away was a good idea, but it proved to be worse than being sober. He couldn't get the picture of the two of them blissfully happy together. He kept sinking deeper and deeper into the agonizing abyss of scenarios that did not include him. He thought about his reaction to divorce papers, Ryon remarrying his ex-best friend, he shuddered to think of her having John's child. He felt like walking into traffic to ease the pain of knowing he'd lost Ryon. He couldn't bear the thought of living without her. He sat on his bed feeling like the whole world was on his shoulders. He knew he had no one to blame except for himself. If he hadn't lost control it would have been him with his arm around Ryon at dinner, he who would have stolen a kiss from her sweet lips. His stomach knotted at the thought of what she might be doing now. He had to stop thinking about John having his hands on her or he would go crazy. Since she had moved on, he decided not to postpone the inevitable and go in the morning to gather his things from the house they once shared. If there was anything to collect at all. He figured Dave, John and Ryon probably had a bonfire with his stuff when she was released from the hospital. It wouldn't matter, he knew he deserved it. At least he would get to see her on last time and try to put into words how deeply sorry he was before he left or Dave killed him. He stretched out across the bed staring up at the ceiling hoping sleep would come easy for the first time in months.

The next morning he went for a jog to try and rehearse everything he wanted to say to her if he got the chance. His legs felt like noodles when he'd finally come up with an acceptable outline in his head. He quickly showered and dressed and headed to what used to be their dream home. Her face the day they closed on it flashed in his mind's eye and he winced at how happy he used to make her. He didn't bother coming in the back way, he didn't care if he was seen or not. He wanted to talk to Ryon, grab his stuff, and not get murdered in the process. He walked to the door daring to try his key before he rang the doorbell. The door opened to his surprise. He stepped inside to see that she had finally gotten the downstairs area completed. He scanned the room admiring her talent. He could hear a radio blaring upstairs. He followed the sound stopping at the top of the stairs and looking down the right side of the hallway he saw a room that she was apparently in the process of decorating. He could smell the fresh paint floating down the hall. From what he could see she had chosen a light blue and white combo. He could hear her humming to the song on the radio. His heart jumped in his throat when she walked into the hall. She was holding a small blanket in front of her that looked to be her inspiration for the room. She was reading a piece of paper in her hand and had yet to notice him frozen at the top of the stairs. She crumpled up the paper and looked up. She couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lips; her hands were seconds too late as they flew to her mouth. She took three steps in the opposite direction in which she were going to distance herself from the man whom she'd thought had all but forgotten her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said earnestly.

His blue eyes never left her brown ones.

"What are you doing here?" she said, her voice wavering.

She unconsciously held the blanket in front of her swollen abdomen as a make shift shield from the man who was responsible for it.

"I was just coming to get my things. I didn't think you would be here." He answered shifting uncomfortably.

God, he wanted to run towards her and never let her go.

I also wanted to talk to you if you were here. I owe you some answers." He said.

"You waited four months to come and talk to me?" she asked, more as a statement than a question.

"I called you at least fifty times after that night to check on you. I left a voice message every single time." He said taking a step towards her.

She shook her head, "I never got them."

He dropped his head to look at the floor, "I did leave them. I was worried sick about you. You don't have to believe me I probably wouldn't if I were you either. I do want you to know that I can't tell you how sorry I am for everything. I don't know what mad me snap that night but I am so sorry for it. I ruined our marriage. I lost the most important thing in the world to me and I have to live with that." He paused cursing the tears that flooded his eyes, "I'm sorry I wasn't the man you deserved, and I'm sorry that I hurt you, I really am. I'm glad that you and John are together and that he's taking care of you."

He lied about the last part, but he wanted her to know that he knew.

"John and I are not together, you should know me better than that." Ryon whispered shakily, wiping away her own tears.

Randy took another step to her, "I saw the two of you at lunch yesterday, that's why I was coming to get my stuff."

Ryon shook her head, "This is crazy Randy. It's like you died and came back from the grave. I don't know if I've been mourning you, myself or both, this is just crazy. Why would you make me go through this Randy? I haven't heard from you in four months and now here you are."

"I never stopped loving you Ryon, never. I begged your dad to kill me that night because I didn't have the guts to do it myself. He came to the hospital and told me not to contact you anymore, that you needed time away from me, that's why I stopped calling because I thought that's what you wanted, not because I didn't love you." He said, taking a final step to her.

He stood less than an arms length away from her now. His heart was breaking at the sight of her standing in front of him. She was a ball of tangled emotions. She was quivering trying to keep her cool in his presence. He gently reached out to touch her arm. She didn't shy away as he expected her to. He carefully pulled her into his arms, hugging her shivering frame to himself. He had missed her so much everything about her. Her false bravado, the way her hair smelled, the way she fit into his arms, everything. Something was different about her though, he could tell. She didn't fit quite right in his arms like she usually did. He felt her tense up the moment his arms loosened from around her. He stepped away from her, a confused look on his face. He'd been so busy looking at her face that he hadn't noticed the secret she'd been hiding behind the small blue blanket. At that very moment realization hit him. He felt his heartbeat skid to a stop and an invisible fist grabs his intestines. With a shaky hand he reached for the blanket to pull away from her. His eyes were glued to her growing abdomen. She was pregnant. That thought vibrated in his head causing it to ache. Randy was finally able to tear his eyes away from her stomach to look into her face. She looked absolutely terrified, like she could pass out at any moment. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Randy stared at her until he heard the front door swing open and someone sprint up the stairs. John was in front of Randy blocking his view of Ryon.

"What the fuck are you doing here Orton?" John hissed.

Randy still couldn't form any words in his muddled brain.

John shoved Randy backwards, "Get out!"

"I just, I came to get my stuff. I didn't think she would be here." Randy mumbled, looking at Ryon around John.

His brain was slowly returning to normal functioning capability.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you so get out before I throw your ass out." John said shoving Randy again.

"Ryon, is that my baby?" Randy asked ignoring John.

This only infuriated John even more, "DON'T TALK TO HER, YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH NOW GET THE HELL OUT!!"

"Shut up, John!! Is that my baby Ryon?" Randy asked his eyes never leaving hers.

He wanted to hear her confirmation that they still had at least one link together. He had to hold onto something, some kind of hope.

"No, it's not your baby Randy, it's mine." John declared.

His words jolted Randy to attention.

Randy looked at John now, "Bullshit Cena! He's lying isn't he Ry?"

Randy's gaze shifted back to his wife. She said nothing. Randy had gone all in on her answer. He was hoping she would re-open the locked door to her heart for him to be all the tings she wanted him to be. John too was hoping to get her affirmation that Randy was no longer her top priority that her affection had finally shifted to him. She dropped her head to avoid their stares.

"There's your answer, now get out!" John said smugly.

"Ryon?" Randy choked out, as John was pushing him down the stairs.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before going to what was once their shared bedroom.

Randy went completely numb when the door closed. John continued shoving him until they were outside.

"I told you she was mine." John stated.

Randy's eyes were filled with tears, "I thought she loved me."

John scoffed at him, "She did until you started treating her like shit. All of this is your fault Randy. You started taking that protein powder and went fucking nuts. You made it so easy; you practically pushed her in my arms."

Randy turned and slowly began walking to his car. He'd never felt so low in his entire life.

"Stay away from her Randy, she's mine now." John yelled.

It felt like Randy had a million knives in his back when he crawled into this Escalade. He drove slowly down the driveway looking for a final time at the life he used to have.

* * *

_Sorry for any typos super sleepy when i posted :) let me know what you think of this twist!! Loves you!!_


	23. I Can't Do This

_sorry again if there are any typos...posting quickly will do that to ya :) Enjoy and thanks again for reading and reviewing!!_

* * *

After John was sure Randy had left the property he returned upstairs to Ryon's room to check on her.

"Ryon?" he called, knocking on the door.

He tried the handle when she didn't' answer. He stepped in the dim room and saw that the bathroom light was on. He knocked again.

"You okay baby?" he asked putting his ear to the door.

"I'm fine and don't call me that." She snapped.

John smiled to himself, gotta love those hormones.

"Can I come in?" he questioned.

"No." she answered simply.

"I know you're upset, you sure you don't want to talk to me? I'm a good listener." He coaxed, hoping to win her over.

The altercation with Randy went very well according to him. Ryon was officially his now that Randy had been put in his place.

"I don't care what you are John; I don't want to talk to you I want to be alone." She retorted.

He heard her turn on the water in the bathtub. Her hormones were beginning to irritate him a little.

"Come on babe, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be by yourself." He offered, leaning against the door frame.

He was trying to remember a time when she had been so difficult when the door swung open. His gaze trained on her immediately. She was obviously furious now.

"I told you to leave me alone. As hard as it is for you and my father to grasp this concept, I can make my own decisions and I do know what is good for me. Stop calling me a baby because I'm not and leave me the hell alone." She stated.

She had tears in her eyes which did nothing for her trying to be intimidating.

"That's fine if you're mad at Randy and are taking it out on me. I told you I would be here for you." He said smiling at her.

She scoffed disgustedly, "You think that's what this is?"

"It's not?" he asked suddenly confounded.

She got in his face to try and make the point clear, her father's inherited temper making itself known.

"No it's not. Did you know that I cried myself to sleep every night because I thought that he didn't care enough to call me?" she asked.

John searched her face waiting for her to break out in laughter. She had to be joking right? She shoved him backwards causing him to stagger to regain his balance.

"So who deleted all of the calls and messages, you or my dad?" she yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ryon." He said mentally crossing his fingers that she would believe him.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked coming into the room.

"Which one of you deleted Randy's calls and messages?" she repeated.

Dave looked completely confused, "Randy called?"

Ryon was beginning to go hysterical, "Apparently so, he just said he did."

Her father was really confused now, "He was here?"

Ryon inhaled a deep breath to calm herself, "Yes, he was just here. He said he'd left messages that I did NOT get and that he saw us at lunch yesterday. He thought that John and I were moving on together so he came to get his stuff."

Dave shook his head, "I told him to leave you alone."

Ryon could feel the tears of fury welling back up, "So you deleted his calls and messages?"

"I didn't even know that he had called." Dave answered truthfully.

Ryon's eyes quickly shifted to John. She could read the guilt as it flashed across his face. John dropped his head, "I'm sorry Ryon, I knew that your dad told him not to call you and I thought that would be best for you and the baby."

"Please leave. I want to be alone." She whispered.

Dave reluctantly went to the door. John stayed rooted to the spot he where he was standing.

"Will you let me explain myself to you?" John asked.

Ryon wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't want to hear anything from him. She turned to retreat to the bathroom wanting to let the warm water soothe her damaged heart. John quickly followed after her before she could shut the door. She went to the furthest corner of the bathroom and faced the wall, letting her emotions go. She wept softly in the corner. John cringed every time he heard her muffle a sob.

"Ryon, the only reason I did what I did is so that he wouldn't hurt you anymore. I almost lost you that night Ryon. Every time I look at you I can't help but think about the possibilities, the what ifs. I can't stand the fact that he hurt you and that he still is. I wanted to take away all of your pain and by deleting the calls and the messages, it was my way of protecting you from him." John confessed.

"I think about the what ifs too John," she shot back," What if Randy would have never asked you to come here? What if I wouldn't have asked you to stay with me that night? What if you would have just gotten up out of the damn bed John?"

"What he did is not my fault or yours." John lied, he was glad she was facing away from him because she always been able to read him well.

"He would have never reacted like that if I hadn't asked you to stay with me." She cried.

"Why are you defending him after everything he's done to you?" John asked.

She spun around to face him, "What do you want from me?"

Tears were streaming down her angelic face, making his heart slow in agony. He simply could not stand seeing her upset and knowing full well that he was the cause of it.

"Isn't it obvious Ryon?" he questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I want you. I want to be with you and make you happy. That's all I've ever wanted." He answered.

She stared at him for a long moment before raising the bottom hem of her shirt over her head.

"What about my baby John?" she asked.

"I want both of you." He said.

She was raging internally again. She did want to hate Randy for making her suffer. She wanted to hate John for his actions too. Her mind was telling her to move on with John, but her heart she knew would only open again for Randy. He was her soul mate, her other half that fit completely and perfectly, the last piece of her puzzle that made her whole. How could she punish John fro what he'd done? How could she compare the two? Randy had almost killed her, John had saved her life. What was her reasoning to holding onto Randy so tightly when he had not reciprocated the gesture? Here was John stuck in the middle of their crumbling marriage trying to rescue her from the rubble. He had been steadfast in his dedication to her and she could ignore that fact no longer. She locked away her heart once more and approached John slowly. She touched her fingertips to his face and ran them down his shoulder, down the middle of his chest to the bottom of his shirt. She lifted it over his head and locked eyes with him. He smoothed the tears from her cheeks before pulling her face to his. He kissed her tenderly wanting to erase all of her painful memories with his lips. She kept her eyes open and tried to enjoy his kiss. She felt him groan as she slid her hands to his hips and up and down his back. She choked back a sob, closing her eyes quickly to prevent herself from crying. She pictured Randy kissing her in her head. Only then could she find some comfort in John's kiss. She felt him lower one hand to her lower back and pull her closer to him. His other hand began undoing her bra. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to maintain Randy's face in her mind's eye to keep up her façade. John broke their kiss to carefully bite the skin on her neck below her ear.

"Relax baby." He whispered, pressing her to him.

She exhaled quickly when she felt his erection pressed to her belly. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to keep her composure. John mistakenly thought she was as turned on as he was. Finally the last hook of her bra was undone. She gasped as the fabric loosened and instinctively covered herself as John pulled the garment away from her skin. She shivered uncontrollably trying to fight back the fresh tears stinging her eyes. She was frantically searching the bathroom for anything to avert her attention away from John. This, however, only made the situation worse because everything reminded her of Randy and shook her determination to not punish John for his mistakes.

"You okay?" John asked running his hands up and down her shivering frame.

She nodded and didn't think herself to be very reassuring at all.

"Let's go in here." John suggested taking her hand, and leading her to the bed.

Her and Randy's bed, his side still smelled like him. How in the hell was she going to persevere through this half brained idea. John sat on the edge of and pulled her between his legs. His lips found hers again, and again she shut her eyes trying to picture her husband. John's hands went to her hips and slid her shorts down her legs leaving her in only a pair of peach colored boy shorts. His mouth grew more aggressive as his desire for her increased. He grabbed her ass in both hands remembering how Randy had always bragged about how luscious it was. He moaned again in her mouth. He was trying not to go too fast for her, but it was becoming increasingly difficult the more he acquainted himself with her body. He stood up and rotated until she was laid across the bed. She was still visibly shivering, John assumed from her desire. He stripped down to his boxers before nudging her legs apart to crawl between them. John kissed her lips briefly before she jerked her head to the side. He pressed his hardness to her opening causing her to whimper and tears stream down her face. He sucked on her neck as she cried to herself. He sat back on his knees to look at her. She was biting her lip stifling the urge to scream.

"Relax Ryon, it's just me." John laughed quietly.

He took her free hand and kissed the palm of it and placed it over his heart.

"It's always belonged to you." He whispered.

Ryon held her breath trying not to ruin the moment. John reached down to her other hand that was still clamped over her breasts. He tugged gently to loosen her grip. The tears escaped her eyes again freely. John leaned down and traced kisses from her elbow to her wrist, while still pulling on her arm. He pressed into her with his lower body again causing her to cry out.

"Stop! I can't do this John. I'm sorry." She exclaimed pushing him off of her and running to the bathroom and locking the door.

John collapsed on her bed groaning into the pillows. He'd been so close to consummating his relationship with her. It had been his ultimate goal all along, and the opportunity was gone as quickly as it presented itself. His lips were still tingling and course "other" things were as well. He rolled off the bed to go to his room to "take care of business". Meanwhile Ryon had gone to the closet and was crying uncontrollably. She had put on one of Randy's button up shirts to cover up. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve and cradled her stomach. It was the first time her baby had kicked apparently understanding how upset she was.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, rubbing her bump.

She wiped her face again inhaling Randy's scent from the shirt. At the same moment the baby kicked vigorously.

"I miss daddy too." She whispered leaning against the wall.

* * *

_Awww...poor Ryon, hit me up :) xoxo_


	24. He Knows

_big thanks to the hotties that reviewed!! ya'll are the shit and this chapter is most definitely for you :)_

* * *

Adam went to his door sleepily. It was almost one o'clock in the morning and he had no idea who would be here this late at night. Adam swung open the door surprised to see Randy on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing Orton?" Adam asked.

Randy looked the worst Adam had ever seen him. His eyes were bloodshot his clothes and hair disheveled, a five o'clock shadow forming on his chiseled face.

"Do you mind if I come in?" He asked softly.

Adam's eyes narrowed as he stepped aside. Randy walked in and tossed his bag on the couch.

"You crashing here tonight?" Adam asked trudging back to his room.

"Do you mind?" Randy called, sitting on the couch.

"No, it's cool." Adam answered closing his door and falling face first back into his bed.

* * *

The next morning Adam went into his living room to find Randy in the same position as he left him earlier.

"You look like hell man." Adam commented, dropping into his Laz-E-Boy.

Randy nodded.

"What's going on?" Adam probed.

"Ryon's pregnant." Randy stated.

Adam's eyes widened. John hadn't divulged that to either him or Hunter.

"Really? Congratulations man." Adam said already planning on telling Hunter as soon as possible.

"It's not mine, its John's." Randy said.

"WHAT?!?!" Adam blurted out, "Ryon's having John's baby?"

Randy's head dropped.

He was on the verge of tears again, "I don't have anything anymore. John has my entire life; my wife, my baby, my house, he has everything."

Adam watched Randy carefully. He was a shell of his former self, not a trace of the former Randy Orton was present. The loud, proud, arrogant man had been replaced by this lost, depressed person.

"What are you going to do?" Adam asked.

Randy shrugged, "What can I do? All of this is my fault. I'm going to try to get some sleep, I guess. Maybe something will come to me then because I haven't come up with shit awake."

Adam looked at his friend, "You didn't sleep at all last night?"

Randy grabbed his bag and went to the stairs, "Every time I close my eyes I replay everything that's happened. I haven't been asleep since yesterday."

As soon as he heard the guest room door shut, Adam dialed Hunter's number.

* * *

Ryon had been avoiding John since last night, hiding out in her room and only allowing her father to come in. He knew something was wrong between the two of them but had yet to bring it up. He'd had enough of his daughter being upset.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight just me and you?" Dave offered reclining beside her in her bed.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You haven't been out of your room since last night. Wherever you want to go we'll go." He tried to persuade.

"Why don't we get take out and watch a movie instead?" she said hoping to change his mind.

He sighed, "Did something happen after I left with John last night? Is that the reason you don't want to come out of your room?"

"He tried to take my mind off of Randy and said that he had always wanted to be with me and I tried to picture myself loving John, but I just couldn't. I think I hurt his feelings and definitely his ego." She explained.

Batista chuckled, "Thank you for sparing me the details. That's what I thought had happened. I told him to give you time. I guess he thought with Randy out of the picture for good it was the right time."

"I just don't want to deal with all of that yet. I don't even know what I want right now." She confessed.

"You can't stay locked up in your room the entire time either. You're going to go into labor eventually." He joked, "Go and talk to him. He's earned at least that. I'm going to run some errands and then we'll go to dinner okay?"

Ryon stuck her lip out in a pout, "Fine, but we're going to that fondue place."

Dave smiled down at her in his arms, "What's that three times this week?"

Ryon stuck her tongue out at him, "You said wherever the fat lady wanted to go."

Dave put his hands up in defense, "I'm just making an observation. I'll be back around eight, and you're not fat you're preg…."

"Don't say it. Yesterday was a good day, today is back to normal. No 'P' words." She said walking him to the door.

* * *

She went down to the gym where she knew John was. She followed the blaring Outkast music to the gym. She stood in the doorway watching him do reps with a fifty pound dumbbell. He was shirtless and covered in a sheen of perspiration that enhanced his perfect form. When he finally noticed her he put the weights down and turned off the music.

"Hey, was I bothering you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I wanted to apologize to you about last night."

John lowered his eyes. He was still a little embarrassed at her sudden rejection of him.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have pressured you. You don't have to apologize." He answered.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It was all just too much." She said.

John nodded, "Will you tell me what I have to do to win you over. I'll do anything to be with you Ryon."

She had no idea what he'd already done to be with her

"I don't know the answer to that John." She replied quietly.

"What does Randy do that I don't? Why does he still have such a hold on you after everything he's done?" John countered putting his hands on his hips.

Ryon defiantly stared at him, "I don't know. He's my husband, he is the love of my life, what do you want me to say?"

John rolled his eyes at her, "See, that's what pisses me off. He almost killed you Ry and you're pushing me away with both hands because you still love him. Is that what I have to do? Do you want me to act like a psycho and try to kill you? Will that make you love me?"

Ryon's eyes clouded at his statement.

"I wanted to apologize to you and I did. You can take it or leave it John, I really don't care either way." She said turning to leave.

"Ryon, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said rushing to her and pulling her into his arms.

She stiffened a little at his touch; he was still so unfamiliar to her. So unlike what she was used to.

"I've never put myself out there like this and I'm still reeling a little from getting shot down last night." He confessed looking into her eyes.

He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you Ryon, whether you love me back or not. I can be everything Randy wasn't to you if you let me." He promised.

"I need you to be John, that's what I need from you." She whispered.

He nodded giving her another quick kiss, "So we're okay now?"

"Do you forgive me for shooting you down?" she smiled.

He laughed, "I guess I can forgive you for my blue balls. Do you forgive me for being a jerk?"

She nodded returning his smile.

* * *

Randy was lying in Adam's spare bedroom trying to will himself to sleep, but was failing miserably. He sat back up frustrated with his useless efforts and decided to go back down stairs to see if Adam had anything to help him fall asleep. He opened the door soundlessly and went to the stairs. He stopped when he heard Adam whispering.

"No, Randy's here now, he told me that Ryon's pregnant. John didn't say shit. You're not going to let him get away with that are you? That's bullshit Hunter, you baby him too much. He almost didn't even get the job done because you let him get away with so much." Adam whispered furiously before going silent.

Randy stayed perfectly still straining to hear the rest of Adam's conversation.

"No, you should see him. He looks like he could jump off of a bridge at any moment. He's completely lost without her it's so pathetic. Fuck that, pussy's not

* * *

that good. Yeah, yeah, whatever; was it all worth it?" Adam laughed darkly, "You're a sick puppy Helmsley, that's why we make such a good team. Alright, talk to you later."

Randy went back in his room, his head spinning. Hunter, Adam, and John were all plotting against him and Ryon? Nothing made sense anymore. The past six months replayed in his head but the details were entirely different now. He had been set up the entire time. He had gotten fucked, and not in the way he most enjoyed. Something John had said the other day stuck out in his mind as well, something about the protein powder he had taken. He quickly changed clothes and went to his car. If he was going to ever get Ryon back now, he was going to have to make one hell of a case against them to convince her. They might have won the battle but they sure as hell were not going to win the war as long as Randy still had breath in his body. He would unearth all of their secrets if it was the last thing he did.


	25. Money Talks

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!! to all of my favorite reviewers xoxo_

* * *

"How fast can you get the results back to me?" Randy wondered impatiently.

"In another week or so." The lab technician said noticing Randy's instant frown, "That's the best I can do Mr. Orton. We usually don't even take private samples to test."

Randy swallowed and his face returned to its normal composure, "I understand. Please call me as soon as possible with the results."

"We have your number. You'll know as soon as we do." The technician assured.

Randy left the lab where he had dropped off the small amount of protein powder he had left to be analyzed into its basic components to find out exactly what was in it. He drove back to Adam's house not surprised that he wasn't there. Randy was anticipating Adam's routine to use it to his advantage. He went into Adam's home office that was lined with his collection of guitars and found his file cabinet of bills and records. Randy rummaged around until he found Adam's phone records and credit card receipts for the last six months. He copied them all and was back in his room just as he heard Adam pull into the garage.

"Hey Gollum I got you some tacos!" Adam yelled up the stairs.

Randy's heart was thudding in his chest as he came downstairs trying to keep up his look of depression and not jump across the table and strangle Adam for his involvement in Hunter's scheme.

"I don't think I'm hungry." Randy said quietly.

"You haven't slept in two days; you need to eat something if you're going to keep pulling these all nighters." Adam said crunching his chips and salsa noisily, "I've been thinking too, shouldn't you be the one pissed off that Ryon got knocked up by your supposedly best friend? I mean it had to have happened while you were still together. That's pretty low for both of them right? But then again, haven't you missed being a bachelor? We had some pretty fucking awesome nights, man"

Randy's fist curled instinctively the loosened just as quickly. He had forgotten she was pregnant.

"It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't lost my temper. I neglected her when she needed me the most, and John took advantage of that." He muttered.

Adam grinned, "At least I got my wing man back."

Randy covertly clenched his teeth and went back upstairs to his room to look over all of the files he had copied. He highlighted all the numbers that belonged to Hunter and John, both incoming and outgoing calls. He remembered the day that he attacked her and there were at least four phone calls to either Hunter or John's cell phone. He realized then that they had planned that night perfectly. Adam probably relayed to John that he was coming home early so that he could set the stage. All of this was just theory at the moment; phone records alone would not bring his beloved Ryon back to him at this point in their little game. She probably wouldn't even let him finish a sentence if that was all he had. He moved onto Adam's credit card bills, after an hour of pouring over his phone records. The only thing that struck Randy as odd was that there was a charge to what appeared to be an escort service. Adam had racked up a thousand dollar charge the night he'd first gone back to work. Randy's brow furrowed, he didn't remember any girls that could have been escorts unless Adam had met up with them later. The details of that night were still fuzzy, but then it hit him. Adam didn't meet them later, he met them before. It had to have been the front desk girl and the blonde that Randy had made out with. He got queasy all of sudden realizing that to use this information, if he was even right, meant that he would have to fess up about what he had done to Ryon. He knew he couldn't afford to throw out any possible evidence though. He prayed that she would look past the fact that he had cheated on her and focus on the fact that he had been set up. It was a shot in the dark, but it was a risk he was going to have to take. He also noticed that Adam did not have any charges for the protein powder, meaning he'd gotten it from someone else or paid cash for it. Everything now relied on the results of the protein powder. That would be the nail in the coffin and without that damning evidence he would be nowhere. Randy combed through the files for another few hours, before deciding to leave Adam's and set up a visit with the escort service that had shown up on Adam's bill.

* * *

When Randy got to the escort service, apprehension set it. He'd called and made an appointment to hand pick the girls he wanted under an alias. The plan seemed like a good one until he was actually about to go through with it. He sat in his Escalade to collect himself before going in. Fortunately, good looks and charm were on his side, which he planned to use to get exactly what he wanted. He was dressed to kill in Ryon's favorite black Armani suit she had bought him for his birthday. The blue button up shirt he had on made his eyes sparkle and increased his sex appeal ten fold according to her. This was the last outfit she had packed for him, he thought sadly while getting dressed. He adjusted his silver cuff links before knocking on the door. An elegant older woman answered the door with a gleam in her eye that Randy had not missed.

"Welcome Mr. Williams. The girls will certainly be happy to see you." The lady he recognized as Ms. Dinardi, the owner of the establishment who had agreed to meet with him.

Randy smirked his trademark smirk that made hearts flutter.

"Please follow me." Ms. Dinardi gestured grandly.

"All of your ladies are present tonight, correct?" Randy asked as he followed her.

"Yes, they are all here, an exception to only my preferred customers." She flirted.

She opened two double doors at the end of the hall that showcased a large banquet room that occupied with thirty or more of Ms. Dinardi's employees. All who eyed Randy as the dish of the day.

"Mr. Williams these are my ladies only the finest women are employed by me as I'm sure you will see." She spoke proudly.

Randy's face grew serious as he went to each girl trying to regain some memory of that night at the bar. The fifth girl jogged his memory with her short auburn pixie cut. She was the girl from the front desk. Randy's eyes narrowed as the girl tried to keep her face from showing any kind of emotion. It was her, Randy was sure of it. He moved on to the next girl and continued down the line until he found the blonde girl he'd foolishly mistaken for Ryon. She did not hide her emotions as well as the other. Fear crept across her face when she remembered who he was.

"I want her and her." Randy finally spoke, pointing at the blonde and the front desk girl.

"Ansley and Blair, excellent decision Mr. Williams." Ms. Dinardi cooed, "Girls go and freshen up for Mr. Williams and be back in ten."

Randy smirked with satisfaction. He was finally going to get some answers.

* * *

The limo ride to the restaurant was a quiet one; apparently they had discussed him while they were getting ready. They were taken to a private booth that Randy had requested. Now it was time to get some answers.

"I assume you remember who I am?" Randy began.

The blonde, Ansley, nodded slowly while Blair watched him warily.

"Did Adam hire you to seduce me?" he asked focusing on Ansley as she seemed to be more willing to answer his questions.

Blair smiled cunningly, "That information, Mr. Williams, is going to cost you."

Randy smiled. He'd figured as much and was glad he'd come prepared. He reached in his jacket pocket and laid out two fifty dollar bills.

The girls both grabbed the bills and answered in unison, "Hunter."

Randy sat back in his seat, a little surprised. He wanted to get to the bottom of this quickly before something happened to blow this opportunity. He laid out four hundred dollar bills.

"This is yours if you tell me exactly what went down that night." He offered, sitting back again and waiting for a response.

Ansley was the first to speak, "Hunter came and picked us just like you did. He said that I looked like your wife. He told me to meet Blair and Adam at the bar and wait for Adam to approach me."

She took two of the four hundred dollars that was sitting in the middle of the table. Randy looked expectantly at Blair who was still hesitating. She rolled her eyes giving into her greed.

"Hunter told me that he'd arranged for me to pretend I was working at the front desk. When we got to the club it was my job to make sure you made out with Ansley." She said.

"And how did you do that?" Randy prompted.

Blair grinned nonchalantly, "I gave you both hits of X in your drinks."

Randy was boiling with rage now. Everything had been an illusion to fuck him royally. At least now he knew why he'd reacted the way he did.

"Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Blair asked innocently scooping up her share off the table.

Randy had a look of fury on his face which he directed at both the girls.

"One last thing," Randy paused.

He was afraid to hear the answer to his final question.

"Did I sleep with you that night?" he asked Ansley.

She kept quiet until he pulled out another fifty. She went to grab it out of Randy's hand but he held the bill firmly between his fingertips glaring at her.

"No, we didn't have sex. Adam tried to get you to sleep with me but you wouldn't. Even after Blair gave you another hit." She replied snatching the bill away from him.

Randy breathed a sigh of relief. He stood promptly and buttoned his jacket.

"Enjoy your dinner ladies, it's on me. The limo will take you back when you're ready." He growled making a swift exit.

The girls watched Randy leave the restaurant. Blair opened her phone as soon as the door shut behind Randy.

"You've got a problem. A tall, dark, and handsome one with lots of questions." Blair informed.


	26. Lock Down

_Shortie but goodie :) Enjoy!! (again I know nothing about anything...)_

* * *

"Thanks." Hunter said, hanging up the phone.

So Randy was playing detective. Hunter smiled to himself; too bad he was too late. He called John immediately.

"Yeah?" John answered quickly.

"Randy's started to snoop around." Hunter said calmly.

John was silent for a moment; Hunter guessed he was freaked out.

"What does he know?" John asked tension constricting his voice.

"He knows about me and Adam, but don't worry about that we'll deal with him. In the meantime, if you want to keep Ryon you need to keep her on lock down. The more evidence he collects the more he'll want to share it with her."

"Lock down got it." John said knowing how much he would enjoy that.

"I'm serious Cena you've got to be her shadow or your little fairy tale will be over with." Hunter admonished.

John clenched hi jaw. He couldn't lose Ryon now. They'd been through too much to be split up now.

"I'll keep her under control. You handle that snooping bastard and keep him away from us." John said hanging up the phone.

John pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a migraine forming already. He thought he was through with Randy after their last stand off, but here he was making trouble again.

"Are you okay?" Ryon asked coming into the living room.

"Yeah, just a headache." John muttered.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to go and look for a crib, did you want me to bring you something back?" she asked sweetly.

"No. You don't mind if I go with you do you? Maybe we can get some dinner after." He suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll wait for you." She smiled sitting on the couch.

John laughed to himself as he went to his room. Randy was never going to be able to get to Ryon.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Hello?" Randy answered his cell.

The lab was finally calling with the results.

"I have bad news and good news. The good news is that you're not taking this protein powder anymore. It's a miracle you were able to come off of it so easily. The bad news is that we found a high dosage of steroids which was probably the cause of your mood swings and violent outbursts. We also found a low dosage of cocaine which explains your fierce dependency." The lab tech said.

Randy sat down; he was feeling a little light headed upon hearing this news.

"It seems that the original components of the powder were compromised." The tech continued.

"What does that mean?" Randy croaked.

"It means that someone bought perfectly legal protein powder and then added the other two elements. The powder you were taking was definitely tampered with. I'll send you the official report for you own records." The tech concluded.

"Thank you." Randy said before ending the phone call.

He closed his eyes relieved now that he had an explanation for attacking his wife. He would be able to convince Ryon now that they had gotten played. Randy felt a chill creep up his spine. If they had gone to so much trouble to separate them, he didn't want to think of what they would do to keep them apart. All Randy was focused on now was getting Ryon away from John. He had enough evidence, now he had to figure out a way to get it to her without alerting John that he was doing so. He shuddered to think what might happen to her if John found out.

* * *

The next couple of months had been hell for Ryon. She felt like she was a child. John was constantly up under her and fussing over her so much she wanted to scream. She had brought up how she was feeling a couple of weeks ago and was reminded she was eight and a half months pregnant. That had been his excuse for being all over her. He would barely let her go to the bathroom by herself and she was about to suffocate. John had also been very busy himself keeping a very close eye not only on Ryon but on Randy as well through Adam and Hunter. They had made a habit of trailing Randy a few days every week to keep tabs on him. They had tipped John off several times when Randy was in town to avoid running into him with Ryon. As much as he knew it annoyed Ryon that he was so diligent in taking care of her, he had enjoyed having her all to himself. He'd made a ritual of taking her shopping and to dinner every Friday. It was the one day she enjoyed out of the entire week. The only time she felt a little freedom from John's watchful eye.

Randy was feeling a little fed up as well. Every time he thought he'd figured out John and Ryon's schedule the bastard switched it up. He was trying not to lose hope, but it really seemed like John had telepathy. How else would he always be two steps ahead of Randy? He also had not ruled out being wired with GPS, he wouldn't put it past the three of them at all. Finally Randy decided that he would lay low and let someone else do the leg work. He was going to let them think they had won and that he'd given up. Randy had hired a private investigator a month ago which proved to be successful. He had his only lead to date, and he was planning on using it to his advantage.

* * *

"I like that one." Ryon giggled as John held the maternity dress up in front of him.

"I don't think it's my color, do you?" he pondered.

"Not for you crazy, for me." She laughed.

He smiled. He loved it when she laughed.

"Yeah purple is definitely your color." He said.

They shopped around for a few more minutes before Ryon headed to the dressing room with an armful of garments.

"Try the purple one on first." John urged taking a seat just outside of the dressing rooms.

Ryon went to the stall in the back, the one that had the most room that she always used. She used her elbow to open the door and went to the bench to drop all of the clothes. She suddenly felt like she was not alone. That eerie feeling of being watched made a chill race up and down her spine and goose bumps raise all over her flesh. Before she could turn around a hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled against the person behind her. She tried screaming through the hand but it only came out as a faint whimper.

"You okay Ry?" John called.

Ryon clawed at the arms that were holding her prisoner. She was pulled to the front of the room where the mirror was located. The person maneuvered her around to face her reflection and when she did she almost fainted when she saw whose arms she was in.

* * *

_don't you love cliffhangers? let me know what you think!! xoxo_


	27. Confrontations

_Shout outs to: purerandomosity(for always being first), BournePriceless54(for cracking me up), KimmieCena(for always knowing what's going to happen), RKOsgirl92(for reviewing every chapter), souutherncharm21(for reviewing every chapter as well), KaylaSmiley(for making me think about different angles), .(for making me update faster) ya'll effiin rock \m/ !!_

* * *

Randy put a finger up to his lips as he slowly removed his other hand from her mouth.

"Ryon?" John called.

She could hear him coming. Randy pleaded with her with his eyes.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a just a minute." She struggled to say in the most normal voice possible.

"Okay." He said returning to his seat.

"What are you doing here?" Ryon whispered, furiously slapping at him, "You scared me to death."

Randy thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

"I'm sorry. I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past couple of months. John can't know I'm here." Randy whispered back.

"So what are you doing? Why did you corner me in a dressing room Randy? Have you lost your mind?" she said, her voice escalating involuntarily.

Randy put his hand back over her mouth and shushed her.

"I've been trying to get you this, but John's always around, this was the only way to talk to you and keep you safe at the same time." He explained.

He showed her a black folder that he slid into her purse.

"Please, please Ryon just look at that and come to your own conclusions. But whatever you do don't let John see it." Randy begged.

"Hey Ry, what's taking so long babe?" John asked, "Do you need some help?"

Randy's eyes darkened as his muscles rippled ready to defend Ryon if necessary.

She went to the bench where the piles of clothes were and quickly stripped down to change into the purple dress. Randy's breath hitched when he saw how pregnant she was…with John's baby. He'd been wrestling with that fact the moment he found out about their charade; whether all of his hard work would even pay off and would Ryon want to leave her baby's father to be with him. He kept reminding himself that regardless Ryon had to know the truth. She opened the door concealing Randy behind it and went into the hallway where John was standing.

"Yeah, I definitely like that one." John exclaimed.

"I don't really feel like trying anything else on. I'm kind of hungry." She lied, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Okay, we'll just get that one and head to dinner." He smiled.

She spun around and went back to the dressing room. Randy breathed a sigh of relief when she came back to the stall. She began putting on her other clothes and was about to leave when Randy caught her arm.

"I'm really sorry about everything and I miss you more than you could imagine." He said.

She stared at him not saying a word.

"Just look over it, and I'll be in touch." He said.

She left without a word going back to _him._ The ache that had been burning him since he'd lost her increased immensely when she left him. He wanted to keep her hostage in the dressing room for as long as he could, but she'd cut their time short. Now all he could do was pray that she'd believe the facts he'd found. He didn't have a back up plan if the evidence failed to convince her.

* * *

At dinner John noticed Ryon was acting a little off.

"You okay?" John asked finishing his beer.

She nodded absentmindedly. To be honest she felt downright ill. The baby had been kicking regularly since her encounter with Randy. Surely the baby wouldn't recognize him, she'd told herself, but then again what the hell did she know about babies. All of his activity was upsetting all of her insides as he tried to play soccer with all of them. She didn't want John to know how she felt because she'd never get a moment alone to see what exactly Randy had given her to look at.

"You haven't touched your food, and you haven't said two words since we left the store." John noted looking first at her now cold plate of pasta then at her face.

She was more pale than usual. He reached across the table to feel her forehead.

"You feel a little warm." He said furrowing his brow in worry.

"I'm fine, stop it." She said brushing his hand away from her head.

"No you're not I can tell." He stated not dropping the subject.

"I'm just tired." She said attempting to get him to leave her alone.

"You took a nap today. Are you sure you're okay? Should I call the doctor?" he went on.

"John! I'm fine. I'm tired. You try being pregnant and carrying around three hundred extra pounds and see how tired you get." She said glaring at him.

"Alright, don't go all crazy on me. You are eight…" he started but was interrupted.

"Eight and a half months, I know very well how long I've been pregnant thank you. Stop bringing it up. I'm as big as a house and I waddle like a fucking duck, so leave me alone." She said, her emotions coming through.

John was quiet trying to stifle his laughter.

She was giving John a death stare, "If you laugh at me right now, I will kill you."

John flagged their waiter down, not being able to wipe the smile off of his face, "I'll need that dessert and a lemon ice water to go."

Ryon crossed her arms. Apparently her baby enjoyed her telling John off because it felt like she had ten David Beckham's in her stomach.

"Here's my card, I'll be right back." John said kissing her check as he headed to the restrooms.

She looked at her stomach that looked like it was housing a baby alien.

"Will you cut it out? You're not going anywhere yet and you're about to make me puke." She whispered.

A strong kick made her wince.  
"Don't you sleep at all? Seriously, you're not tired yet? Behave because I have to put up with John not you. So quit kicking me until we get home." She ordered.

To her surprise the baby had quieted down considerably when John got back from the bathroom.

"Ready to go beautiful?" John asked helping her stand and handing her the to go cup.

They got out to the car when the urge hit Ryon all of a sudden.

"I'll be right back I've got to go to the bathroom." She said carefully climbing out of her seat.

"Did you want me to go with you?" John asked.

She threw him another death glare as she went back inside. When she was leaving she caught eyes with Randy at the bar.

She went to him, "Thought you were trying to lay low."

"Trying to." He smirked.

God, he looked gorgeous! The mere sight of the boy got her body tingling, all of her anger earlier was forgotten. She felt her baby stir once more.

"He was right you know." Randy said taking a long sip of whiskey.

"About what?" Ryon wondered.

"You really are beautiful, even when you're waddling." He smiled.

Ryon rolled her eyes but flashed him a brilliant smile.

"You better go before he sees you talking to me." Randy said a second too late.

John was at the door and had caught them. He rushed over to them and got in Randy's face.

"What the fuck do you not understand about leave her alone?" John seethed.

Randy smirked, "She came over to me, not the other way around."

John wasn't phased, "How about I break you're jaw so you can't use it all?"

"You and what army Cena?" Randy retorted.

Ryon pulled on John's arm, "Come on. Just leave him alone."

John pulled free from her grasp, "No, fuck that. I've had enough of his shit. Apparently he doesn't understand boundaries." John said shoving Randy against the bar.

"Fuck you Cena. I don't follow your orders." Randy shot back shoving him as well.

Ryon could feel the stares from the other patrons on the three of them.

She slipped between them facing John, "Please take me home. I really don't feel good." She begged with tears in her eyes.

John took his eyes off of Randy's to look into Ryon's. His fierce gaze softened when he saw how upset she was. He cradled her face and kissed her long and hard right in front of Randy. Ryon almost had to run back to the bathroom to throw up. Between the fight and the baby kicking she was going to barf everywhere if she didn't leave soon. Randy's jaw was clenched and his fists were curled into white knuckled balls. He wanted to commit murder and didn't care who saw.

Finally John released her, "Go ahead, I'll be right behind you, I promise."

"Please don't make a scene." She said going back to the car.

John watched her leave before turning back to Randy, "Did you enjoy that? Your wife begging me to take her home?"

Randy couldn't form any words because he was so furious.

"Stay away from her Randy; this is your last warning. Next time she won't be around to stop me." John promised before exiting the restaurant.

Randy fought the urge to follow John and prayed that Ryon would be okay.

* * *

John drove in silence half way home before he started in on Ryon.

"Why would you go and talk to him Ryon? Is he the reason you went back inside?" he asked his adrenaline still pumping in anticipation for a fight.

"I can talk to whoever I want to John. I just asked how he was doing, that's it. And I really did have to go to the bathroom if you must know." She angrily replied.

John bit his tongue and it was probably a very good thing he did. He was in the mood to curse her out for still choosing Randy over him. He couldn't wrap his head around her way of thinking. Not only was he sexually frustrated, he was completely fed up with her sudden haughty attitude towards him. It took everything he had not to blow up on her. When they got back home Ryon went to her room without so much of a backward glance at him. He went to the freezer and grabbed a bottle of Jagermeister and went to the living room. As soon as Ryon got to her room she locked the door and went to her bed to finally see what Randy had been up to. She opened the black folder and spread the contents out in front of her.

"Let's see what was important to make daddy hide in the dressing room."

* * *

_By the way, since i'm retarded and don't know how to make a banner for my stories, anyone interested hit me up and you'll have my gratitude for life :) (how's that for incentive?lol)_


	28. Breakthrough

_Banner ideas anyone?? let me know :)_

* * *

One week passed since Randy had given Ron the folder and he was getting antsy. Every time he tried to call either her cell or the house phone it said that his number had been blocked. Of course he knew who was behind that. Randy had been holed up in his hotel room staring at the walls. Being patient was not a forte of his. More often than he would have liked his brain drifted to the worst case scenarios. Maybe John was holding her hostage, maybe she threw away the folder after the skirmish at the bar, maybe she though he'd fabricated everything and _then_ threw it away, maybe she'd gone into labor and hadn't had the chance to read it at all. All he knew was that he was about to go crazy not knowing. He was in the bathroom just about to get in the shower when he heard his phone ring.

He dove on the bed opening his phone as he landed, "Hello?"

"Meet me tomorrow at the mall at two." Ryon said quickly before hanging up.

Randy rolled over and covered his face with his hands. One more day until the rest of his life was decided.

* * *

"I'm going to my dad's for a little while." Ryon said coming through the kitchen.

She and John were barely being polite to each other since the altercation with Randy at the bar. He thought she was still mad at his outburst at her, but he hadn't wanted to ask her about it.

"I'll drive you." He said standing quickly.

She stopped in her tracks, "I can drive myself."

"No, I insist." John said taking her car keys from her.

"What is your deal? Why are you acting like this?" Ryon asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm just worried about you." He answered grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"My dad lives twenty minutes away. He's more than capable of taking care of me." She retorted.

"Come on Ry, don't be like this. I just want what's best for you. Are you still mad about the argument we had after we left the restaurant?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not. I just need a little space. I need to breathe for a minute. You can't honestly tell me that you're not a little sick of me by now." She tried.

"No, I'm not. I didn't realize that I was that repulsive to you." John muttered angrily.

Ryon knew she was not going to get out of the house if he was mad at her, so she switched up her course of action.

She sighed deeply, "Fine, since you insist on ruining it let's go."

A look of confusion crossed his face, "Ruining what?"

Ryon put on her best innocent face, "The surprise I was planning for you. You've done so much for me I wanted to surprise you, but you won't let me."

"You, you didn't have to do that." John stammered.

Ryon shrugged, "I haven't done anything yet, and you haven't completely ruined the surprise yet either."

John thought for a minute, "Okay, but promise me you'll be careful?"

"Cross my heart." She smiled.

"Hurry back?" he asked, giving her keys back.

She nodded kissing his cheek, before he pulled her to him in an intense kiss.

"I'll be back." She called going to the garage.

* * *

Randy checked his watch for the hundredth time. It was almost three and Ryon was nowhere to be found. The bad thoughts that had been haunting him crept up again. He buried his face in his hands. He'd already decided that if she hadn't shown up by four he would ride by their house to check on her. He sat at the food court table drumming his fingers on the table impatiently. He scanned the crowded area constantly looking for her. His pulse raced when he finally caught a glimpse of her. She was looking right at him as she walked toward the escalator. He jumped out of his chair causing it to scrape loudly on the floor before crashing. He followed a little way behind her allowing three or four people between them on the escalator. They got off and she began walking toward a department store. Randy cautiously looked around for any sign of John, Hunter, or Adam. When they were in the store she turned to go to a quiet section in the back that was the least populated. She had stopped to look at a piece of merchandise when he touched her shoulder. His heart was in his throat as he waited for her to say something.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to lie to John for him to let me out of the house." She said quietly, "I looked over the folder you gave me."

This was it, judgment time. He took both of her hands and turned her to look at him.

"I can't tell you how upset I've been after reading everything. I can't believe everything they've done to break us up." She whispered sadly.

"So you do believe me?" Randy asked, his eyes gleaming with hope.

"Yes." She answered.

He pulled her into his arms which she immediately pusher her way out of.

"What's wrong?" he wondered still holding her hands.

She blinked back tears, "I know there was a reason you did everything you did. You couldn't help it that you were drugged, but I can't forget it."

Randy's gut twisted, he was afraid this would happen.

"I'm so sorry Ryon. I never meant to hurt you. Under normal circumstances I would never even dream of hurting you." He assured.

She shook her head, "I can't get it out of my head just yet. I can't forget how scared I was. I also can't forget the fact that you made out with that girl."

Randy dropped his head. He was so close to getting her back but there was still a ten foot wall between them.

"I was drugged Ry, both of those times. I swear to you that I never would have done those things if I hadn't been. If I could take everything back I would." He said, kissing the backs of her hands.

"I'm scared that you'll lose control again Randy. That memory of you won't go away." She cried.

He lifted her chin to look at him, "I haven't taken any of that powder since that night. Tell me what I have to do to regain your trust. I'll do anything."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her back into his arms. She didn't resist this time.  
"I love you Ryon. I'm nothing without you baby." He whispered.

He felt her stomach twitch unexpectedly. He let her go and looked down at her bump.

"I don't think it likes me." Randy chuckled.

Ryon wiped her tears away before looking at him again, "He does like you actually. He only does that when you're around."

"A boy?" he asked with extreme difficulty.

That had been his dream to have a boy first.

"He's your son Randy, not John's." Ryon said softly.

Randy's eyes snapped to her face the same second his blood froze in his veins. Randy leaned over trying to gasp for air to fill his burning lungs. How had she been able to endure all of this? His infidelity, his loss of stability, and an unexpected pregnancy, he would never know.

"I haven't been there for you at all." He mumbled trying to speak through his emotion.

"That wasn't your fault." She murmured, placing a hand on his back.

He stood slowly placing his hands on her womb._ His_ child was growing inside of her and was due any day now. He'd missed so many precious moments that he could never regain. He felt her stomach shift gently under his hands, making his throat constrict with emotion.

"I'll gladly spend the rest of my life making this up to you." He paused looking into her eyes as realization set in, "You were pregnant the night I attacked you, weren't you?"

Agony washed over him. Not only did he almost end his wife's life, but also their unborn child's.

He bent back over this time speared with grief, "I don't blame you for being scared of me. Look at everything I've done to you."

She pulled him up again into her arms, "I'm more scared of being without you Randy. I don't want to go back to John."

His heart skipped at least three beats when the words she had spoken hit his ears.

"I'm not going to let you go back by yourself." He promised.

He cupped her face gently and pressed his lips to hers. A current ran through her body as he kissed her. The electricity, the passion that John's kisses always lacked hit her in full force and made her woozy. It had been so long since she'd experienced one of his kisses. She was breathless when the kiss ended.

"You want to get out of here?" Randy asked shyly, pressing his forehead against hers.

She bit her lip suppressing the tingle of fear, "Yes."

He kissed her quickly, his eyes shining, before taking her hand and leading her out of the mall to the parking lot.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Randy kissed Ryon's abdomen caressing their baby that they had created.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he questioned looking around her bump into her eyes.

She still wore a look of exhausted contentment on her face, "Just the opposite actually."

He breathed a small chuckle as he went back to awing over _his_ baby.

"I should have known it was my baby." Randy commented huskily, "I should have seen right through his bullshit."

Ryon laughed, "I've never seen John in that way either, that's what you should have known."

Randy's hands stilled as he looked up at her, "You never did anything with him other than kiss him right?"

Ryon hesitated, "Yes and no. The day you came to get your stuff, after you left, he came onto me a little more than usual."

Randy watched her for a moment, "How much more?"

"You don't really want to know all of this do you?" she asked.

She continued when he didn't respond, "The entire time I was thinking of you, and trying not to cry. I stopped him before it could even get to that."

Randy nodded, checking her vibrating phone. John was calling for the twenty fifth time that hour.

"You ready to go?" he asked crawling on top of her to kiss her neck.

She sighed, "My dad should be home in an hour. I really want him to know what's going on too. So why don't you keep doing what you're doing and then we'll go."

Randy mumbled an agreement into her neck. He was busy setting her on fire with his hands and mouth. They were going to have to think out a plan of action later.


	29. Promise?

_Another chapter you have been waiting on:) hope you like it!!_

* * *

"Ryon I really don't like this idea." Randy said grumpily.

He had just gotten her back and did not even want to think of her going back to John ever again. His fear was doubled when thought of the fact that not only Ryon was going back to their house to confront John, but so was their baby. If anything happened to either one of them Randy knew he could not be held responsible for his actions, and he was the least of John's problems. While Ryon went to deal with John, Randy was going to explain everything to Dave, who was the last person's shit list you wanted to be on. Randy could vouch for that first hand.

"I will be fine, and you'll be right behind me. Everything will be okay." She said kissing him a final time before getting into her car.

"Be careful Ryon, I mean it. I'll be there as soon as your dad gets home." Randy ordered taking off away from her to get a head start.

Ryon took a deep breath as she headed home.

* * *

As soon as she got to the door John was standing there, and he looked pissed.

"Where the hell have you been Ryon?! You've been gone for four hours!" John shouted.

Ryon ignored him and marched up the stairs to his room. He watched her dumbfounded before chasing her up the stairs. When he got to his room he was surprised to see she had his duffel bag on the bed and was stuffing clothes in it.

"Ryon, what are you doing?" he asked.

She continued to ignore him and carried on shoving clothes in the bag. He grabbed her arm as she was walking to the closet, and spun her around. Before he could raise a hand to block his face, her left fist swung around and connected with his face.

He staggered away from her, "What the fuck was that for?"

She was heaving angry breaths into her lungs as she furiously glared at him.

"You know what." She growled.

"No, I don't." John said coming to her side to touch her arm again.

Ryon swung her hand around again and caught him with another left hook. He cursed loudly as he tumbled to the bed.

"I know what you did John!!" she screamed, "I know everything!!"

John stayed on the bed staring at her in disbelief as she went back to packing his things.

"You were with Randy." John stated.

"Yes, and he told me everything." She snarled at him.

"He lied to you like he's been doing Ry. You fell for it again." John said trying to figure a way out of the situation.

Ryon came out of the closet and started throwing pairs of shoes at him which he unsuccessfully dodged.

"You lied to me!! You tricked me; you tried to ruin my marriage, all so you could be with me!! You're the one who lied John!!" she shrieked.

This couldn't be it. This couldn't be the way things ended between them.

"What did he tell you? You can't honestly believe anything he said to you, you almost died because of him Ryon!" John yelled back.

She had pulled out another suitcase and began filling it too.

"You and Adam and Hunter were all in this together. You drugged him and that's why he acted the way he did." She said.

"I had no idea they were doing that, although that does explain his actions a little. I had nothing to do with that Ryon." John said earnestly.

"Don't you fucking lie to me. I know you were in on it." Ryon said.

She was almost done packing except for his things in the laundry room.

"How do you know that? How could I have been in on anything when I've been here with you the whole time?" John asked.

"Explain the phone calls then. You were calling them almost every other day before Randy lost it. Why else would you do that? Then the past couple of months even after Randy was gone you were still calling them." She cornered him.

She grabbed the first duffel bag and drug it to the stairs and heaved it down letting it roll to the bottom. She went back and zipped the second bag up and threw it down the stairs too.

"Adam, Hunter, and I are all friends. I'm allowed to call them on occasion." John tried to argue.

"You certainly can but not in my fucking house and sure as shit not when you're with me." She spat going to the bathroom to gather his toiletries.

"I can't understand why you're kicking me out over a couple of phone calls, Ryon. Don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?" John said leaning on the door frame.

Ryon was hurriedly bagging up his items when her mood began to swing. A sudden burst of tears came out of nowhere. John thought she was feeling remorseful and came behind her and put an arm around her shoulders. She twisted around and began slapping at him viciously. She got in a few good hits before he wrangled her wrists together.

"Why did you do this to me? You were my best friend John and you broke my heart when you planned to take Randy away from me. Couldn't you see how much pain I was in? I was dying inside without him and you were letting me!!" she cried.

Her words sliced at him like a scalpel. It hurt so much because he knew she was telling the truth.

"I didn't hurt you, Randy did. I did everything for you. I would do anything for you baby." He confessed to her.

"Even get involved with Hunter?" Ryon asked.

John hesitated, "Yes. You and I belong together Ryon."

"Let me go. Get your shit and get out of my house NOW! I never want to see you again John." She screamed.

He let her wrists go and as soon as he did she started punching, hitting, slapping, and clawing at him again.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she cried, collapsing to the floor in exhaustion and sobbing uncontrollably.

John stood over her wishing he could die. He'd never felt so bad in his entire life. He looked down at her and noticed she was sitting in a small puddle.

"Ryon, get up, come on, you've got to get to a hospital." John urged pulling on her arm.

She yanked it away from him.

"Leave me the FUCK alone!" she yelled.

"I'm serious! You've got to get up. I think your water broke." He said in a panicked tone.

John was shoved aside in an instant by Randy rushing in the room.

He scooped Ryon up in his tattooed arms and whisked her into their bedroom. John stood in the room in shock. Everything he'd worked for was gone. Ryon was gone. In no time at all Randy had changed Ryon's clothes and was rushing down the stairs with Ryon and her overnight bag in his arms. She was still crying but had subsided substantially. She was hiccupping softly into Randy's neck who was whispering softly to her, trying to get her to calm down.

As Randy went by John, he glared at him and glared, "I could kill you for everything you've done. After she has MY baby, I'm coming for all three of you."

John stared blankly at Randy. He was too distraught to even worry about the consequences yet. Randy continued down the stairs, punting John's bags out of the way, in his quest to get Ryon in the car.

Dave burst through, "Where is that motherfucker?"

Randy tensed only for a moment until he realized Dave was talking about John.

"We'll deal with them later. She's going into labor." Randy rushed, looking down at Ryon as she moaned softly, "Get him the hell out of here and meet us at the hospital."

Dave smiled wickedly, "No problem."

* * *

"Congratulations Randy and Ryon. Say hello to your baby boy." Dr. Wright smiled, placing the infant in Ryon's arms.

She was so groggy she could barely hold him. Randy was there to steady the baby in her arms.

"Look how perfect he is, Ry." Randy said, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

Ryon was in a state of elation and confusion. The drugs she had been given were making her loopy.

"Why is he not crying?" Ryon mumbled.

She was so out of it she couldn't even lift her eyes open to see her son.

One of the nurses took the baby from Ryon and brought it to the bassinet, "Dr. Wright his circulation is not good."

"Finish her up and let me see." Dr. Wright ordered.

Ryon was blinking her eyes slowly fighting the heavy blanket of exhaustion that was trying to encompass her. She had to know her baby was okay.

"Where are her files?" Dr. Wright barked at one of the nurses who scurried out of the room.

"Start him on oxygen." Dr. Wright said before turning to Randy, "Do you know what blood type your wife is?"

Randy thought for a moment, too worried about his son to think straight, "She's um, Rh Negative. What's wrong with him?"

"Ryon had a transfusion during her pregnancy correct?" Dr. Wright continued.

Randy glanced quickly at Ryon who nodded weakly.

"Randy what's wrong? Where is he?" she asked trying to sit up to see what was going on.

Randy quickly pushed her back down.

"What's wrong?" Ryon cried.

She was really freaking out now. All she could think about was how she was being punished for not wanting her baby in the first place. Her muddled thoughts were making her hysterical.

"Nothings wrong Ry. Everyone is taking care of him; he's going to be okay." Randy tried to assure her.

He glanced back at the bassinet where Dr. Wright and two nurses were working vigorously over his son.

"No, no, I can see it in your face that something is wrong Randy." She cried trying to sit up again.

Randy held her down by her shoulders.

"We need to set up an I.V. and take him down to I.C.U." Dr. Wright ordered.

Ryon was in a haze, unaware of her surroundings for a moment until she heard Dr. Wright speak. She sat up suddenly and began ripping all of the tubes they had her hooked to out of her arms. She had it in her mind that they would not take her baby away from her.

"Give him back to me! Don't take him from me, please!" she screamed as they wheeled him out of the room.

Her feet almost hit the floor when Randy caught her and held her in the bed.

"No, Randy, please don't let them take him." She sobbed.

Randy was torn, he wanted to follow the nurses to be assured of his son's well being but he couldn't leave Ryon while she was like this. Randy saw another nurse inject Ryon with something he was sure to get her to calm down.

"Thank you." He mouthed to the nurse.

"See if you can get her to lie down." The nurse replied softly.

Randy gently stoked Ryon's hair as he began easing her back down on the bed.

"Just relax honey; I won't let anything happen to him okay?" Randy cooed.

He could feel her beginning to go limp in his arms.

"It's my fault, he knew I didn't want him in the beginning, but I do now." She wept, "I do want him now."

Randy swallowed back tears that were trying to escape his eyes. He never thought he would hear her say that.

"It's not your fault, Ry. When you wake up he'll be waiting for you to hold him okay?" he said hoarsely.

Her eyes were fluttering as she fought the drugs, "Promise?"

He bent down and kissed her lips as her eyes closed, "I promise."

* * *

_Let me know what you think!! thanks to all who have reviewed so far:) it is much appreciated!!_


	30. Baby RKO

_soooo....super huge thanks to CenaCandiceFan4Life for being awesome and making me a banner, and to BournePriceless54 for walking me through how to post it on my profile, which i will do ASAP, so check it out!! xoxo_

* * *

Ryon slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she'd been out. Her body felt like it had been hit by a bus. Everything hurt as she tried to take in her surroundings.

"You woke mommy up." Randy said quietly.

With much effort Ryon turned her head to the direction of Randy's voice. She blinked away the tears that were blurring her vision. She felt her heart swell as she saw Randy holding their son in a blue blanket. She saw her father looking over Randy's shoulder with the biggest smile on his face.

"Let me see." Ryon urged, barely above a whisper.

Her throat felt like she had swallowed razor blades. Rand came to the bed and tilted his arms so she could see her baby for the first time. Ryon was sure she'd never seen a prettier baby in her entire life. His skin was now a healthy pink shade and his face was the perfect combination of hers and Randy's. He had gotten her lips and nose and Randy's chin and eyes.

"Do you want to hold him?" Randy asked.

Ryon shook her head, "My arms are too sore."

Dave laughed, "They should be from what Randy said you did."

Ryon tried to think back and remembered her meltdown in the delivery room.

"I couldn't help it. I was scared to death." She whispered, "What did they say was wrong with him?"

Dave and Randy both hesitated; afraid she would get upset again.

"When he saw you for the first time he thought you were so beautiful that you took his breath away didn't she?" Randy smiled down at the cherub face in his arms.

Ryon rolled her eyes, "Okay, now tell me what really happened."

Randy looked at Dave again with an odd look of guilt and remorse on his face.

"When John brought you to the hospital the night that…well you know, they were so close to losing you they didn't have time to do a pregnancy test before your transfusion. With your blood type, transfusions and being pregnant for the first time involves a lot of risks. Luckily you and the baby were on the lighter end of the risk spectrum." Dave explained.

"So what happened? Why was he having problems breathing?" she asked, her eyes shifting from the baby to Randy's face.

"Basically when you got the transfusion that saved your life it endangered his. The transfusion desensitized your blood so that when you went into labor your blood was attacking his through the placenta." Dave said noticing the tears welling up in her eyes.

"So I hurt him?" she asked looking at her father.

"No, I did. It's not your fault, it was mine all along." Randy said in a grief torn voice.

He handed Batista his grandson and left the room.

"Why did he leave? What's wrong?" Ryon asked looking out into the small space of hallway she could see through the door.

"He's been taking it kind of rough. I feel bad for the kid. Every time he looks at you or the baby he gets upset again." Dave said.

"He didn't do it on purpose, he was drugged." Ryon interjected.

"That's not going to stop him from kicking the shit out of himself about it. You know how he is when it comes to you." Dave replied.

Ryon nodded, her eyes drifting closed again against her will.

* * *

When she woke up later she felt Randy kissing each of her fingertips individually.

"What are you doing?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"Just thinking, I didn't mean to wake you up." He said.

"What were you thinking about?" she questioned.

He shrugged not making eye contact with her.

"Tell me please?" she pleaded, seeing that whatever he was thinking about was definitely making him upset.

"I don't deserve you at all Ry. I've hurt you so much these past few months. I don't even get how you can stand to look at me." He stated, gently kissing her palm.

Ryon saw that he was looking at the jagged scar on her wrist from where he'd shoved her into the mirrored wall at their house.

"Randy, I told you I forgave you. That wasn't the real you that did those things. You were manipulated, you can't blame yourself for that." She said trying to pull her arm away from him to help get his mind off of the subject.

He held her arm firmly, "I could have lost you and our son. You were so close. They didn't even have time to give you a pregnancy test beforehand, that's serious Ry. Then our son had to suffer because of me putting you in that situation." He said, kissing her scar.

He squeezed his eyes shut and was quiet for a moment.

"I can still see your face and how terrified you were." He choked out, "And then to see our son so pale and lifeless…I was trying to be strong for you, but I would've done anything to switch places with him."

He had rested his forehead on the side of her bed as he spoke. Ryon combed her fingers through his short hair as she listened. She knew that he needed to tell her how he felt to be able to forgive himself.

"After everything I've done wrong, why would I get both of you? Shouldn't I have had to suffer the way I made the two of you?" he asked.

Ryon's face fell. She hated to see him beat himself up over something that wasn't even in his control.

"Will you come hold me?" she asked.

He carefully crawled into bed with her and enveloped her in his arms.

She laced her fingers with his, "None of that matters now Randy. You have me and our yet to be named son, and neither one of us is going anywhere."

"Ryon?" he called, waiting for her to look at him, "Do you honestly forgive me?"

"Absolutely, one hundred percent." She answered.

"And you still love me after everything that's happened?" he asked.

"With all of my heart." She said with no hesitation.

He stared in her eyes for the longest moment before leaning forward and kissing her thoroughly. He was trying to erase all of his fears, doubts, and worries by losing himself in the one thing that kept him safe and sane. The longer their lips were fused together the easier it was for him to let go of all of the baggage he'd been carrying around and focus on Ryon and their baby.

When the kiss finally ended, Ryon giggled, "Did I tell you how much I missed kissing you?"

Randy smirked, "Once or twice. You brought up a good point too. Our son does not have a name yet."

Ryon scrunched her nose, "I kind of already had one picked out."

Randy smiled, "What is it?"

"Riley Kingston, what do you think?" she asked unsure.

"Kingston's where we went on our honeymoon right?" Randy grinned.

"Yeah, and Riley was just a name I liked. It kind of combined my first and middle name, but he still has your initials. You know, just in case he wants to use your finisher." She explained.

Randy laughed out loud, "I love it. I guess I would have found out he was mine when I found out what you named him."

"Yeah, that was the point. You promise you like it?" Ryon wondered.

"I love it." He said looking at the clock on the wall, "Your dad should be back now. He took Riley to get a bottle an hour ago."

Ryon had stared to doze off again when she heard Dave walk in with her son who was crying loudly.

"I can't find the off button on this one." Dave joked, trying to get Riley to stop crying.

"I want to hold him." Ryon said holding her arms out.

Dave maneuvered Riley into her arms.

"Shh…don't cry baby Riley." Ryon whispered.

Riley stopped crying instantly and opened his eyes to see Ryon. He had his father's blue eyes with just a hint of auburn in the middle.

"Hello Mr. Hearbreaker, you are going to be just like your daddy, aren't you?' Ryon laughed.

"Like your daddy was, past tense Ryon, don't confuse him." Randy joked.

Ryon was in awe. She'd never in her life felt the emotion she was feeling now. As much as she knew she loved Randy, it was not even comparable with how she felt towards Riley.

"Look, he's smiling." Randy exclaimed.

"No, he's _smirking__!_" Ryon laughed.

Riley was sporting a miniature version of his father's trademark facial expression.

"I don't know if the world is read for another Randy." Dave commented, snapping pictures of his grandson.

"How in the world could I have not wanted you?" Ryon asked.

Riley blinked slowly just staring at her before opening his mouth in an adorable yawn. Ryon could feel her eyes welling up with tears again. Randy watched Ryon in amazement. After all of her objections and fears, she was a natural mother. He could see the glow radiating from her.

He kissed her temple, "At least one good thing came out of these past few months."

* * *

_awww...cute little fluffy chapter. let me know what you think of the name!! 3 3 3_


	31. Going After The Devil

_Thank you to CenaCandiceFan4Life for making my bad ass banners!! And thanks to BournePriceless54 for being awesome and putting them on my profile!! and of course thanks to all of the reviewers, you know who you are!! xoxo_

* * *

"Okay, Orton's are you ready to take your baby home today?" Dr. Wright asked cheerfully coming into Ryon's room.

"More than ready." Ryon smiled down at Riley.

She had only given him back the night before when she couldn't hold her eyes open any longer.

"He just needs to go down for a final check up while I take a look at you and then you'll be all set." Dr. Wright said as Ryon handed her baby off to a nurse.

Dr. Wright began examining Ryon, "Do you have any questions you wanted to ask before you leave?'

Ryon looked at Randy who seemed lost in thought.

Randy looked quickly at Dave first before speaking, "Ummm…how long until we can, I mean Ryon and I…ummm…you know?"

Dr. Wright smiled, "How long until you can have sex again?"

Randy and Ryon both turned bright red while Dave shook his head.

"In about six weeks. It all depends on Ryon. Some women take longer; some take a shorter amount of time. She'll know when her body is ready." Dr. Wright said.

Ryon could feel her father's glare on her, "Don't look at me, he's the one that asked. How do you think Riley got here dad?" she asked.

"The same way you did, the damn stork brought you unless you want to hear that story?" Dave growled.

"NO!" Randy and Ryon replied in unison.

Dr. Wright laughed, "Give it about six weeks, okay?"

Randy groaned, "There's not an express lane we can get in? Six weeks is a long time, doc."

Dr. Wright clapped Randy on the shoulder, "You can make it son, we all do."

Randy sighed looking longingly at Ryon.

Dave cleared his throat loudly causing Randy to break his trance.

"When Riley gets back you're free to leave. Call me if you need anything Ryon." Dr. Wright smiled, leaving the room.

Ryon grinned, "Finally, I get to wear regular clothes again."

She grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom to change and do her makeup. When she was finished, Riley was in Dave's arms and Randy had her bags ready to go.

"Let's go home and see your room that mommy decorated for you." Dave said leading the way out.

Ryon smiled before looking at Randy. He was staring at her with a sly smirk on his handsome face.

"What?" she asked.

"Only you would look this damn good leaving the hospital after having a baby." He commented.

She had on a long royal blue strapless cotton dress that skimmed the floor. Her hair was in loose wavy curls, which she tucked behind her ears as she smiled at him.

"Just because I gave birth doesn't mean I can't look cute." She said.

Randy continued staring at her with an intense desire in his eyes.

"I'm not going to make it six weeks if you're going to insist on looking so damn gorgeous." Randy mumbled, nibbling her neck.

Ryon flicked his ear lobe with her tongue causing him to shiver.

"He said we couldn't have sex for six weeks. He didn't veto anything else, honey." She purred seductively.

Randy looked in her face, his eyes sparkling with comprehension.

"You'll do that thing I like?" he wondered, licking his lips at the mere thought of what she was mentioning.

She nodded.

"Alright…I guess I can endure it if you're going to do that." Randy said kissing her, as he took her hand to leave the room.

* * *

**Later That Night**

**

* * *

  
**

Randy and Ryon were sitting in their bed with Riley asleep on Ryon's shoulder.

"It feels so good to be home with you." Randy whispered.

"It feels like everything is right again." Ryon replied, softly kissing the top of Riley's head.

"Almost everything." Randy said.

Ryon looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to let them get away with what hey did to us, not this time." Randy muttered lowly.

"What are you going to do?" Ryon asked fearfully.

He shrugged, his expression darkening at the thought of revenge, "I don't know but they are going to pay."

"As much as I want that to happen, I can't help but to be scared. I don't want anything to happen to you baby. What if you just make things worse by pissing them off? What if they come after Riley because you came after them?" Ryon questioned.

Her whole being quivered at the thought of them hurting or taking her baby.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I'm not going to do this by myself, you dad's been talking about it more than I have." Randy said kissing Ryon's shoulder, "You're not going to talk me out of this babe. I've made up my mind and I'm going to see this through."

Ryon sighed sadly. She didn't know what Randy had planned but she did know that she couldn't make it if she had to live without him again. She wouldn't be able to look in Riley's face that looked so much like his father's without her heart breaking. And what if something happened to her father? She knew she would never be able to survive then.

"Stop thinking about it Ry, everything will be fine, I promise." Randy assured her.

"I'm going to put Riley to bed." She murmured.

Randy leaned over to kiss his son's cheek, "I love you Riley, and you too Ryon."

She silently went down the hall to the nursery trying to forget all about Randy's plan of revenge.

* * *

"Stop being such a pussy Cena." Adam retorted, tossing John a fresh ice pack.

"What the fuck do you want me to do? You want me to be all grins and giggles after losing Ryon and then getting leveled by her dad? Fuck off Adam!" John yelled.

Hunter laughed at them, "Both of you are pussies."

"Shut up we wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for your stupid plan." Adam pointed out.

Hunter shrugged, "Doesn't matter, you're still rich and popular, John got to be with Ryon for a little while, and Randy had to suffer through it all. I don't see why anybody's upset." Hunter said.

"She was supposed to be with me forever, not a couple of months. You were supposed to keep an eye on Randy and keep him away from us." John said.

"And you were supposed to keep an eye on Ryon. It's not our fault that you fell for that 'Oh I have a surprise for you' bit." Adam cornered.

"It's your fault that Randy found out in the first place. He got all his ammo from you Goldie Locks. You know what? It doesn't fucking matter. Let's go and get shit faced, I'm in the mood tonight." Hunter said

Adam smiled getting up from his chair.

"Come on cry baby, let's go." Adam mocked John.

"I'm not going." John said holding the ice pack on his face.

"Come on it will make you feel better." Adam urged.

John shook his head stubbornly.

"He needs to get laid. That will make him feel better." Hunter suggested pulling John up from the couch.

"You need someone hotter and way sluttier than Ryon to get your mind off that prude bitch. What's it been six, seven months since your dick's had any action? Let's go, I've got just the girl for you." Hunter smiled dialing his phone, "Ms. Dinardi, how have you been? Yeah, I'm going to need Ansley and Blair for tonight."

* * *

Ryon was sitting on the couch holding Riley feeding him a bottle. She had tears in her eyes that she couldn't keep from falling. His sweet angel face always reminded her of Randy, who she was not exactly happy with at the moment. He and her father were gearing up to go and "deal" with Hunter, Adam, and John. They had both assured her that everything was planned out perfectly but that did absolutely nothing to untangle the knot in her stomach. When Riley was finished she brought him to her shoulder and softly patted his back to burp him. Every now and then Ryon would wipe the tears from her eyes. Riley's breathing became even by the time Randy came to kneel in front of her. She laid Riley down in her lap on her crossed legs.

"We're about to go." Randy said quietly taking Riley's bib off for her.

"Please don't do this Randy. I'm begging you to please not do this." She cried.

He shook his head and steeled his jaw.

"After tonight they will never bother us again. We won't have to look over our shoulders any more." He promised.

"Please Randy? What about me and Riley? What if they come here?" she asked her voice hitching in her throat.

"I got you a new babysitter." He said sarcastically at the same time the doorbell rang.

Dave went to answer the door.

"Wooo!!" Ric Flair yelled.

Riley awoke and began to whimper. Randy picked him up and rocked him.

"Aww…shit. I forgot." Ric whispered.

Ryon turned on the couch not being able to help the smile that crossed her face. Ric came over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to make it to the hospital." Ric said kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry about it." She scoffed.

"Are you doing okay? You look…well you don't look like you just had a baby." Ric complimented.

"Thank you. Did you want to meet him?" she asked.

Ric turned back to Randy who was still rocking Riley.

"Let me see, let me see." Ric grinned going to peer over Randy's shoulder.

Randy handed Riley over to Ric who expertly cradled him in the crook of his arm.

"Oh Lord, look at that smirk!" Ric exclaimed.

Ryon and Randy looked at their son proudly.

"He's the second best thing that's ever happened to me." Randy said looking at Ryon, who was his first.

"Honeymoon still isn't over yet huh?" Ric laughed.

"That's actually how he got his middle name." Ryon beamed.

"Kingston?" Ric grinned, "How appropriate."

"Randy, we need to go." Dave said quietly.

Ryon's heart raced, she had no choice but to let them go. Randy nor her father had given her any other options.

Dave kissed her forehead, "It'll be okay, Ry."

She nodded slowly.

Randy pulled her into his arms, "I love you Ry, you know I'm doing this for us right?'

She nodded again and pressed her lips to his, "I love you too."

Ryon sat back on the couch as they left. She put her head in her hands trying to stay positive.

Ric sat down beside her, "I know telling you not to worry is like telling water not to be wet, but everything is going to be okay."

"I hope you're right." Ryon sighed.

"It's high time the devil got what he's due." Ric stated.

* * *

_PLEASE, let me know what you think about my kick ass banners!! i'm super excited about them!!!(if you couldn't tell...lol)_ _Let me know what you think about the chapter too...lol!! thanks!!_


	32. Randy's Revenge

_CenaCandiceFan4Life, BournePriceless54, gurl42069, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, southerncharm21, Kayla Smiley, purerandomosity, Legacychick, and . thank you for reviewing and this chapter is for you!! hope you love it!!_

* * *

"Aren't you glad you came out?" Adam asked John.

He nodded and shifted in his chair as Ansley's hand found its way to his lap. She smiled seductively as she felt him respond to her touch.

"She does kind of look like Ryon." John said, closing his eyes with pleasure.

"Yeah, except she actually puts out." Adam laughed.

Hunter came up to the bar.

"I think its time for us to go," he said looking at Adam, "Few more minutes and he might fuck her on the bar, and that will kill my buzz."

Blair came up quickly, "One more shot before we go."

They took the shots she had placed in front of them and raised them up.

"To John getting laid!" Adam toasted.

They finished their shots and cashed out to leave. Once outside they really began feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"I'm fucked up." Adam grinned lazily, leaning heavily on Blair.

"What was in that shot?" Hunter asked, his vision blurring slightly.

"I don't know I just picked one." Blair laughed.

John was swaying back and forth while he made out with Ansley. Hunter shook his head and began walking back to the hotel. He felt like he was in some crazed fun house. Lights were blurred, sounds were louder than usual and he felt like he'd been on a thousand rotations on the tilt-a-whirl. He had to stop and grab onto the nearest light pole to steady himself.

"Did I drink this much?" Adam laughed loudly grabbing onto the same light pole as Hunter.

John was bent over shaking his head, "What the hell was in that shot?"

Ansley and Blair were standing a few feet away from the trio when a black Hummer screeched to a stop on the pavement. Two men in all black jumped out and knocked Hunter and Adam out first and threw them in the back. John stumbled around as he slowly looked up at the dizzying scene in front of him.

"What the….?" He started but was hit in the back of the head and collapsed onto the pavement.

He was quickly loaded up as well. One of the men jumped into the driver's seat as the other approached the girls. He took off his mask, showcasing a familiar smirk as he handed both girls a large wad of cash.

"Thank you ladies; it was nice doing business with you." Randy smiled darkly before hopping in the Hummer.

"No problem." Blair called after him, just before he shut the door.

Ansley sighed sadly, "I think I love him."

Blair counted her money, "Let's go. He paid us to leave after we spiked the drinks remember?"

"I know." She sighed again thinking of the night she had almost slept with Randy.

It still made her tingle all over at the thought of him.

"Whoever the hell Ryon is, she's a lucky bitch." Ansley groaned getting into the taxi with Blair, never to be seen again.

* * *

All three of Randy and Dave's hostages were suddenly jarred from their unconscious states by freezing cold water that was dumped on them. Sputtering and curses echoed off the abandoned warehouse walls. A new chill ran through the men that had nothing to do with the water when they realized who their captors were. Randy and Dave were glaring murderously at the three of them tied up in separate chairs.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Hunter roared testing his restraints.

Randy swung a mighty right fist that connected with Hunter's jaw with a sickening crack.

"Nobody told you to speak." Randy growled.

Adam and John instantly snapped their mouths shut. This was Randy's game now and he was the one making the rules.

"You'll never get away with this. I'll go straight to the cops and…" Hunter tried to threaten before being silenced by another blow from Randy.

Randy grabbed Hunter by his ponytail to look into his eyes, "I said to shut the fuck up. If you say one more word I'll hand your ass over to Batista."

Hunter glared defiantly and spit blood in Randy's face.

"Suit yourself." Randy laughed.

He nodded to Batista who swooped in on Hunter and landed blow after blow after blow to his face and torso. Randy sat in an empty chair facing the one man ass kicking and calmly lit a cigarette.

"That's enough! You're going to fucking kill him!" Adam yelled in Hunter's defense.

He was quickly met by Dave's backhand that was strong enough to topple his chair over. Adam lay dazed on his back still sitting in the chair he was strapped to. Dave towered over him and stood the chair back upright by grabbing a fistful of Adam's hair. He yelled out in pain.

Dave laughed, "You like that?"  
"You're fucking crazy! What the fuck do you want from us?" Adam screamed.

Randy chuckled at how quickly Adam had snapped. He got up from his seat with his cigarette clenched between his lips and super kicked Adam in the chest causing his chair to fall back to the ground.

"No! No!! No!!!" Adam screamed as he saw Dave's large hand coming down to grab a handful of his hair again.

Adam yelled loudly as Dave stood his chair back up again by his hair.

Adam started to panic, "Please, please, tell me what you want. I swear I'll do it. Just let me go. I won't say one fucking word, I swear."

Randy laughed again taking another long drag from his cigarette. He slid the toe of his boot under the front rung of Adam's chair and lifted it up slowly.

"Randy, please, don't do this!! Just tell me what you want!" Adam yelled as Randy made his chair fall back again.

"You're a fucking psycho!! You're a fucking crazy person!!" Adam screamed as Dave lifted him up again by his hair.

Randy punched Adam in the gut hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

"This is not the talking part Copeland, this is the listening part." Randy smiled, "Come on Hunter, stay with me. This is the important part." Randy said slapping Hunter's cheeks to revive him.

"This can be really easy or really hard, it's up to you." Dave chimed in.

"The best option, the one that I would take if I were in your position is to stay the hell away from my family. That includes me, Ryon, my son, Dave, and anyone else that may be directly involved in our personal lives. No contact whatsoever. Not a hello, how are things, kiss my ass, nothing. If you see any of us you cross the fucking street. The three of you will be like ghosts to us from now on. No more games, no more lies or manipulation, it all ends right fucking now." Randy concluded.

Dave picked up where he left off, "If you do not comply with these terms, you will not be leaving this building tonight in one piece. And if you try to call our bluff we will make the necessary arrangements to have all three of your asses locked up. And yes, we have enough evidence o get you convicted of some pretty serious crimes." Dave added noticing Hunter's facial expression change.

Randy stood back and watched them for a moment to see if everything had actually sunk in or not. Adam would have no problem meeting the demands. John was still a question mark; he'd been silent the entire time. Hunter was going to need some extra persuasion and Randy was prepared to give him just that. He'd planned something special for him.

"How is Ryon?" John asked quietly; he was in a trance staring at the floor.

Randy's eyes went as cold as steel, "What did you just ask me?"

"I asked how she was." He repeated.

Randy stalked toward John and punched him in the mouth.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Randy asked incredulously.

"I love her too Randy, whether you like it or not. I've been so worried about her since she went into labor." John admitted.

Randy hit John again, "Don't make this hard on yourself Cena. She's always going to be mine."

John wasn't giving up, "She loved me too Randy. That's why it was so easy to take her from you. She was more than willing to be with me."

Randy hit him again, harder than the last time. John's head snapped to one side as he gingerly opened and closed his mouth.

"She was going to raise your child with me. We were going to be a family." John whispered.

This time it was Dave who assaulted John.

John blacked out for a moment before starting anew, "You're only postponing the inevitable. We were meant for each other."

Dave attacked him until he passed out again and was a bloody mess.

Adam was about to lose his mind. He was afraid to ask if he could be set free. He had no problems with Randy's demands. He just needed to know where the dotted line was so he could sign it and get as far away from Randy, Ryon, and Dave as possible.

"What about you Hunter? You still feel all big and bad?" Randy grinned.

Hunter laughed an eerie mad man laugh, "I don't know when or where but I will return the favor. This is not over. You can beat me and lock me up but I will come back. I'll hit you harder than you ever thought about hitting me. You can't keep an eye on Ryon and Riley all the time." He spat.

Randy's blood boiled at the mention of his wife and son. Randy sauntered to the Hummer that was parked a few feet away and pulled out a nine millimeter pistol.

"I thought you might say that." Randy said spinning the barrel.

"Randy, what are you doing? We didn't talk about this." Dave asked a note of fear present in his voice.

Randy watched as Adam and Hunter's face turned panic stricken.

"I'm not going to give him the opportunity to come after Ryon and Riley. I said that this shit ends tonight and I meant it." Randy said.

Adam swallowed audibly, "Listen man, I swear to God that I won't bother you anymore. Let me go, I don't want to be involved in this anymore."

Randy brought the butt of the gun down on Adam's head.

"You are already involved! You've been involved the very second you agreed to give me the powder that almost made me kill my pregnant wife." Randy screamed in Adam's face.

Adam actually started crying, "Randy, please don't do this to me. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"You know, the only way to kill a snake is to cut off the head." Randy smiled pointing the gun at Hunter's temple.

"Randy come on. We were just going to rough them up, not kill them." Dave protested.

Randy was silent as he cocked back the hammer.

"Randy, please." Adam pleaded.

"Last chance Hunter. Are you going to take me up on my offer or am I going to have a mess to clean up?"

"Fine, you win." Hunter grumbled.

Randy pulled the trigger with a loud click that made everyone jump.

"I said you fucking win!!! What the fuck are you doing?" Hunter screamed.

Randy stared blankly at Hunter, "I don't believe you or John. Both of you are still planning to come after us, so I decided we'd play a little game of Russian roulette. There's only one bullet in the chamber, which means that only two of you are walking out of this bitch."

Dave stepped toward Randy intending on taking his weapon, but Randy was too fast for him.

"You want to play too Dave?" Randy asked wheeling around and pointing the gun at Dave.

"What the hell are you doing? I can't be a part of this." Dave said holding his hands up.

Randy launched himself at Dave grabbing the back of his neck and shoving the barrel into his mouth

"You're either with me or you're with them." Randy shouted, pulling the trigger again.

The loud click made everyone flinch. All three of the hostages began begging Randy to stop. He shoved Dave to the floor and stalked over to John and put the gun in his face.

"What about you? You had a change of heart?" Randy asked.

John nodded slowly, "Let us go and we'll never bother you again."

"I don't want to know about them, I want to know about you. What the fuck are going to do John? Ryon is mine and if I have to kill you to keep you away from her I will. They'll never find enough of you to identify." Randy threatened, cocking the gun again.

John shook his head, "I swear Randy, she's yours. I won't bother you again."

"Nope, I don't believe you either." Randy said pulling the trigger.

The loud click echoed again.

"Lucky you." Randy smiled with an evil twinkle in his eye, "There's only a fifty fifty chance on the next one boys. So who gets the honor?"

They began begging again more fervently.

"Randy, don't do this!" Dave tried to persuade.

"Shut up! All of you shut up! I'm going to be nice, you won't feel a thing." Randy laughed maniacally knocking them out with the butt of the gun again.

Once they were all out cold, Randy turned to Dave who was smiling.

"You were right. They weren't going to take us seriously."

Randy flipped out the chamber to reveal that the gun had been unloaded the entire time.

"They don't care about us, they care about themselves. I knew if we threatened their lives, they would come around. They didn't think we would take it that far." Randy smiled.

"You were very convincing. If I hadn't known the gun was empty I would have been scared too." Dave admitted lighting up a cigar and pouring two shots of whiskey.

"Let's drop these motherfuckers off so I can get back to Ryon and Riley." Randy said through the burn of the alcohol.

"They're gonna shit when they each wake up alone in the woods." Dave chuckled.

Randy laughed as well imagining Adam's face.

"Now they know who they're fucking with." Randy said with an all knowing smirk on his face.

* * *

_Don't you love it when he's bad?? lol, let me know hotties!!_


	33. That Thing You Do

_soo...this is the last chapter, and it was inspired from gurl42069's review of chapter 31!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY AND MAD RESPECT TO THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED!!! thanks also goes out to . i just realized that i had left you out totally on accident on previous shout outs, my bad honey bunn!! also props go out to CenaCandiceFan4Life for making the PIMPEST banners EVER!!, and BournePriceless54, for suffering through my computer retardation_ :) _Thanks again!!_

* * *

After dumping Hunter, Adam, and John off at three secluded locations Randy and Dave finally got back to the house.

Ric was in the kitchen with Riley.

"No, it's WOOO, not WAAA!!" Ric joked.

Riley was whimpering softly.

"What are you teaching my son?" Randy asked coming in the kitchen.

"How to be the man of course, somebody's got to show the boy." Ric said.

"Where's Ryon?" Randy asked after giving Riley his pacifier.

"I sent her upstairs. She was making me nauseous from pacing around. I made her a drink and told her to lie down." Ric replied.

Randy nodded, glancing up the stairs then at Riley.

"Go ahead; we'll watch him for you." Dave said.

Randy went up to their bedroom and opened the door quietly. He smiled when he saw cartoons on the muted TV. She always watched them when she was nervous. She was asleep, the covers tangled around her like she'd been having a bad dream. He kissed her cheek gently and decided to go take a quick shower before waking her up. He discarded his all black attire and got into the scalding hot shower. He let the spray beat on him to relieve some of the tension that was still pent up from dealing with the three douche bags. He examined his bruised and cut knuckles knowing that Ryon would make a fuss over them. He began lathering up his body when the shower door swung open and Ryon rushed into his arms still fully clothed. He could feel her shivering with emotion despite the hot water.

"Shhh…Ry Ry baby. I'm fine. Everything is over with now." He soothed her.

He felt her push away from him. She narrowed her eyes as she inspected every inch of his perfect body. She lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles. She looked into his eyes on the verge of tears again.

He shook his head, "It's fine baby, don't get all worked up."

He ran his hands up and down her arms that had the remnants of a breakout of hives.

"Ryon, why did you get so upset? I told you I had everything under control." He scolded.

"I couldn't help it. I was afraid something was going to go wrong and then I started thinking about Riley…" she trailed off.

He bent his head and kissed her thoroughly as he removed her soaking wet clothes. He was fully erect by the time she was undressed and their lips broke apart from each other.

He kissed her neck passionately, "It hasn't even been six fucking days, how in the hell am I supposed to make it six weeks?" he groaned.

She smiled devilishly as she glanced down at her favorite part of his body, "I might have an idea."

She kissed his chin and dragged her lips lazily down his neck to his collarbone. She moved to his chest and flicked his nipple with her tongue before enveloping it in her mouth. Randy cursed softly and held his hands out to steady himself on the bathroom walls. She giggled as she moved down to his abs, knowing he had a love/hate relationship with her foreplay. He _loved _the way she set his body on fire with her erotic exploration of it, but he _hated_ being patient while she did it. His breathing became haggard as he felt her tongue slide into the crevices of his hips and her breasts graze his erection. He repeated his mantra of "six weeks, six weeks, six weeks", to keep himself from impaling her through the shower wall. He was about to explode and she hadn't even gotten to the most sensitive part of his body yet. She gently pushed him to the back wall of the shower and knelt down in front of him. He had stopped breathing entirely as she looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. She took his hands and placed them on either side of her face as she generously wet her full lips. She gave him a sly grin before slowly taking all of him into her mouth.

"Fuck Ryon!" Randy moaned loudly as she slid the length of him back out of her mouth.

His eyes rolled back in his head as she swirled the tip with her tongue. She gently traced kisses along the underside of his cock, watching his face morph as waves of pleasure rippled through him. He was trembling slightly as she went down on him again. She felt his body seize up as she gently massaged his balls.

"Oh God…" Randy groaned, when he made eye contact with her again.

She was slowly making her way back to the tip when he fisted both hands in her wet hair and pushed himself to the back of her throat. He heard her whimper which sent him over the edge. He thought he would fall over as he came into her mouth. Black spots were dancing in his eyesight as he gazed into her face. When he felt her swallow he untangled his hands from her hair and slid to the floor of the shower. His chest was rising and falling like he'd just sprinted a marathon. He pulled Ryon to him kissing her face all over.

"You can make it six weeks if I do that right?" she giggled against his lips.

He nodded still panting. She laid her head against his chest loving the way his heartbeat always pounded after he achieved an orgasm. He cradled her to him running his fingers through her hair as the shower continually misted them with warm water. He had dozed off for a few minutes with he felt her stir.

"I'm going to get dressed and check on Riley so Ric and my dad can leave." She said brushing her lips against his.

He nodded slowly, still recovering from his release, "I forgot they were here."

"I guess it is true that men only have enough blood to run one head at a time." She joked.

"Shut up." He grunted, standing up.

* * *

After Randy had finished his shower he collapsed on the bed to wait for Ryon. Now everything was perfect. They never had to worry about anything ever again. He heard Ryon in Riley's room over the baby monitor. He could hear Riley's soft cooing. He smiled at the though of him in Ryon's arms. He loved the way his son's eyes lit up when he saw Ryon. He was lost in though when Ryon came into the room.

"I love him so much." She whispered crawling in the bed to snuggle against him.

"I know you do." Randy replied faintly.

"So what are we going to do now with now more drama to deal with?" Ryon asked lacing and unlacing their fingers together.

Randy chuckled, "Well, I was hoping to talk you into having another baby with me so I can experience everything I missed." He said trying to read her expression.

"Is sex all you think about anymore?" Ryon laughed.

"I had to go without it for all that time, Ry. I'm just thinking about making up for all of those missed opportunities." He joked, rolling on top of her.

"You are impossible." She said shaking her head, "Don't get me all worked up, that's not fair."

He pinned her hands above her head, "He said we couldn't have sex, he didn't veto anything else." Randy repeated the line she'd told him.

He kept her arms pinned as he pulled off her clothes.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed, thinking that he wanted an encore of their shower scene.

"Shh…" he whispered slowly inching his face to her hips.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Randy!" she yelped as she felt his lips on her inner thigh.

"Relax Ryon." Randy commanded softly.

Ryon grabbed handfuls of the sheets when she felt his warm breath at her apex. He opened her up with his thumbs and ran his tongue from the bottom to the top of her core. Her hand flew to her mouth to cover a scream of ecstasy. Randy smirked to himself at her reaction. He loved making her squirm.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Randy and Ryon were never bothered by Adam, Hunter, or John ever again. They kept up their end of the bargain fro fear of Randy and Dave making good on their threats. Six weeks surprisingly passed very quickly and on Riley's first birthday Ryon announced that she was pregnant again with a girl whom they named Raime Kadence.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!! And stay tuned i'm working on a new story that i hope ya'll will dig!! Ya'll are Effin Awesome and Thanks Again!!_


End file.
